


Behind Closed Doors (I got myself in a mess)

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Custodian Harry Styles, Enemies to Lovers, Exes to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Louis Tomlinson, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Top Louis, Wedding Planner Louis Tomlinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: « En voyant le dit-témoin arriver à notre table, le café resta coincé dans ma gorge et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le recracher sur la jolie robe de Gemma. Ce n’était pas possible, ce devait être une grossière erreur. Une blague, un canular, une plaisanterie. Comme un idiot, je levai la tête pour voir s’il n’y avait pas de caméras cachées au plafond. Il s’avança à pas feutré et s’installa à côté de Gemma, un sourire étirant sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il me reconnut. Son sourire s’évanouit aussitôt. »OULouis, wedding planner réputé, a tout pour être heureux : des amis fidèles, un patron qui est un peu plus qu’un patron, un job qu’il affectionne par-dessus tout. Chargé du mariage de Gemma et Michal, il ne s’attend pas à revoir celui qui est parti sans un mot trois ans plus tôt.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michal Mlynowski/Gemma Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 109
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! 
> 
> Me revoici plus tôt que prévu avec une nouvelle fiction ! 
> 
> Contrairement à mes autres écrits, celle-ci sera divisée en chapitres. ATTENTION : pour celles et ceux qui s’inquiéteraient que je ne la termine jamais, sachez qu'elle est déjà finie :D Je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les jours, ce qui me laisse le temps de les relire et de les corriger. 
> 
> Le titre est tiré des paroles de la chanson "There You Are", de Zayn. 
> 
> Je tiens à remercier particulièrement mon chéri, qui m'a soutenu dans l'écriture de cette fiction pendant ces quatre derniers mois, même s'il ne connait (presque) rien à la fandom ! Les crédits du moodboard lui reviennent aussi !   
> Toutes les photos ont été trouvé sur internet ; si elles vous appartiennent, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour que je puisse vous donner les crédits.
> 
> Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que je n'aurais pas vues.
> 
> Anyway, cette fiction, c'est un peu mon bébé, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu en l'écrivant.
> 
> ENJOY xxxx

Les nuages gris et menaçants de ce mois de janvier me firent presser le pas. L’air était chargé d’humidité et la pluie n’allait pas tarder à tomber. Je tirai sur les manches de mon sweat pour qu’elles recouvrent mes mains. Les rues étaient anormalement bondées en ce jeudi après-midi. Les gens semblaient profiter de la vie malgré la menace de la pluie. Un groupe de jeunes était attablé autour d’une bière sur la terrasse d’un café, visiblement peu sensibles à l’air frais. Des adolescentes riaient aux éclats, le sac à main coincé dans le creux de leur coude, les cheveux au vent, leurs jeans taille haute les mettant avantageusement en valeur. Le beignet encore chaud d’un petit garçon était dangereusement incliné dans sa main, faisant goutter du chocolat sur le trottoir. Le vent léger me fit frémir et je serrai mes bras contre ma poitrine pour faire disparaître les frissons sur ma peau.

Je bifurquai à l’angle de Kensington Road et Palace Gate et pénétrai dans les locaux de _Deliciae Nuptias_. Je fus submergé par une douce chaleur lorsque je pénétrai dans l’enceinte du bâtiment. Je saluai d’un signe de tête Edmond, le réceptionniste. Je me dirigeai vers l’ascenseur, puis appuyai sur la touche 5. J’eus à peine le temps de sortir que Maggie, une jeune femme pétillante d’une trentaine d’année, petite et boulotte, me sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Louis, enfin ! J’ai cru que tu n’arriverais jamais ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter ! Tu as eu une panne de réveil ce matin ? »

Je hochai la tête, souriant face à la vivacité de ma collègue. Comment un si petit corps pouvait-il contenir autant d’énergie ? Elle portait une robe en velours bordeaux, des collantes résilles et des derbies noires. Ses bras potelés étaient maculés de tatouages colorés, dont un représentait un bonhomme en pain d’épices, comme celui d’Ed Sheeran. Ses cheveux roux étaient maintenus par un fin foulard de soie jaune. Sa main ne cessait de caresser son ventre arrondi par sept mois de grossesse.

Nous traversâmes la grande salle de repos où trônaient un billard, un babyfoot, une table de ping-pong et de nombreux canapés colorés autour, ainsi qu’une machine à café. Maggie se tourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire.

« Sebastian t’attend dans son bureau, il veut te parler et ça a l’air important. »

Le sourire de Maggie ne trompait personne et je pinçai les lèvres. Nous empruntâmes un long couloir, qui déboucha sur un grand espace. Cela ressemblait à un open-space, mais en réalité, chaque employé disposait de son propre bureau, bien que les murs soient remplacés par d’immenses verrières. Lorsque j’avais rejoint l’agence, j’étais resté dubitatif face à ces bureaux à l’aspect futuriste, mais j’avais vite compris que l’esprit de cohésion au sein du groupe n’en était que plus fort.

Travailler chez _Deliciae Nuptias_ était l’un des plus grands achèvements de ma vie. J’avais rejoint cette start-up un peu de deux ans auparavant et dès le premier jour, j’avais compris que je ne voudrais plus jamais repartir. Après avoir décroché mon diplôme de littérature anglaise, j’avais travaillé pendant deux ans comme documentaliste dans une bibliothèque d’un lycée paumé en périphérie de Londres, mais j’avais rapidement décidé de prendre un tournant radical dans ma vie. Je ne supportais plus la vie en banlieue et l’ennui de la campagne. Je voulais changer d’air, je voulais mettre du piquant dans ma vie et laisser le passé derrière moi. Après avoir passé de longues soirées à répéter à Zayn, mon meilleur ami depuis de nombreuses années, que je voulais démissionner, celui-ci me proposa de rencontrer Sebastian, son boss, qui cherchait à agrandir son équipe de wedding-planners. Je n’y croyais pas un seul instant, puisque je ne connaissais absolument rien à l’univers du mariage. Mais j’étais intrigué et je voulais prendre le risque : n’était-ce pas les prémices de la crise de la trentaine ? 

Mais avant de lâcher mon job qui me garantissait une certaine sécurité, je préférais me renseigner un peu plus sur le métier de wedding-planner. Créativité et gestion du stress ne me faisaient pas peur. J’aimais le contact avec les gens, je m’y connaissais en décoration et j’adorais les dragées, mais il était clair que cela n’était pas suffisant pour faire de moi un expert en mariage. Je n’avais pas la rigueur que l’on pouvait attendre d’un organisateur de mariage. 

Aussi, plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais si ce projet n’était pas une énorme connerie. J’étais sur le point de renoncer à mon rêve lorsque Zayn me força littéralement à rencontrer Sebastian, fondateur de _Deliciae Nuptias_ , avec qui il m’avait pris un rendez-vous. Mis au pied du mur, je ne pouvais plus reculer. C’est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans son bureau, les mains moites et l’estomac retourné, motivé mais tétanisé à l’idée de le convaincre de mon aptitude à travailler pour lui. Je lui expliquai tout, mon inexpérience, mon envie de changer de vie, mon désir d’apprendre ce nouveau métier. Il écouta mon monologue avec intérêt, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis il se leva, me serra la main et me dit « Bienvenue dans l’équipe, Louis ».

L’équipe en question était composée de Sebastian et Maggie, wedding planners confirmés, mais aussi de Rebecca, fleuriste avertie, et de Zayn, traiteur chevronné. Ils m’accueillirent tous à bras ouverts, j’étais ravi de compter Zayn parmi mes collègues et je me sentis rapidement à ma place. Maggie m’apprit vite les bases du métier et en quelques mois seulement, j’organisai mon premier mariage. Ce fut le premier d’une grande série.

Je souris en me remémorant mon arrivée parmi eux. Ils étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis, une seconde famille. Je ne pouvais plus me passer d’eux. Maggie me sortit de ma torpeur en me donnant une tape sur l’épaule et rejoignit son bureau. Je fis de même.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un grand bureau en bois vernis, une chaise de bureau ergonomique sur laquelle j’aurais pu passer ma vie, une lampe en aluminium, et surtout, était posé sur le bureau un magnifique iMac flambant neuf que je m’étais offert pour mon vingt-huitième anniversaire. De grandes étagères chargées de dossiers encadraient la pièce et un gros yucca trônait au coin de la pièce. Je contournai mon bureau pour jeter un œil au Post-it vert fluo collé sur dossier de ma chaise.

**_Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps ;)_ **

Je froissai le Post-it et le jetai dans ma corbeille. Le bureau de Sebastian se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il était au téléphone lorsque j’entrai, négligemment appuyé contre son bureau. La trentaine passée, grand, élancé, des cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse avec du gel, un sourire en coin et un air insolent qui me donnaient souvent envie de le gifler. Le charme qu’il dégageait venait aussi de son élégance : une chemise bleue marine avec un pantalon en tweed gris et une veste assortie lui donnaient un côté _british gentleman_. Bien qu’il n’eût rien d’un gentleman. Il arqua un sourcil face à mon regard perçant et je me sentis rougir. Il sourit davantage.

Il finit par raccrocher, soupirant longuement et ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Notre job, c’était aussi satisfaire de nombreux chieurs. Je m’installai dans le fauteuil en cuir brun en face de son bureau sans qu’il ne m’y invite.

« J’ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, Louis, dit-il en s’installant à son bureau. Tu sais que je n’aime pas attendre. »

J’esquissai un sourire et appuyai mes avant-bras sur le bureau. Il s’avança également. Les notes ambrées et musquées de son parfum hors de prix étaient enivrantes.

« Eh bien, me voilà, répondis-je, pianotant mes doigts sur le bois vernis de son bureau. Qu’y-a-t-il de si important ?

-Maggie va bientôt prendre son congé maternité, soupira-t-il. Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour la remplacer. Elle m’a assuré qu’elle travaillerait depuis chez elle, mais je préfère qu’elle se repose. Je sais que tu as déjà plusieurs mariages en cours, Louis, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu travailles sur quelques-uns des siens. »

Je hochai la tête, peu surpris par la demande de Sebastian. Il me semblait évident qu’il allait falloir travailler plus pour pallier l’absence de Maggie.

« Pour le moment, on va se concentrer sur les dossiers que Maggie n’a pas encore vraiment étudiés. Il est hors de question qu’on lui prenne les mariages sur lesquels elle travaille depuis des mois, et de toute façon, ses futurs mariés ne seraient pas d’accord. Ils ne veulent qu’elle. Mais les trois couples qui viennent de signer un contrat avec elle sont d’accord pour que ce soit l’un de nous deux qui s’occupe de leur mariage. »

Il se leva et alla chercher une pochette en plastique rouge sur le dessus d’une grosse pile. J’inclinai légèrement la tête pour admirer la cambrure de son dos. Ce n’était pas de ma faute si après son dos, il y avait ses fesses.

Il se retourna et me tendit la pochette.

« Je te laisse étudier ça. Les futurs mariés veulent quelque chose d’intime mais de grandiose, il va falloir les impressionner ! »

Une pointe d’excitation était perceptible dans sa voix. Je souris et battis innocemment des cils. Il se mordit la lèvre et j’arquai un sourcil interrogateur. Il se rapprocha de moi avec une allure féline, mais je me reculai pour rejoindre la porte. J’allai la franchir lorsqu’il m’interpella.

« Louis ? »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Une main sur les hanches, le regard sérieux, il avait plus l’air d’un business man que d’un wedding planner. Seul son sourire espiègle le trompait.

« 21h ? demanda-t-il. »

J’acquiesçai, baissant la tête pour qu’il ne voie pas le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres.

« Tâche de ne pas être en retard cette fois-ci, termina-t-il avec un petit rire. »

Il savait pourtant que je n’étais jamais en retard. Jamais pour de pareilles occasions.

*************

« Un café, s’il vous plait. Avec un nuage de lait. »

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit satisfaire ma commande. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort, les feuilles claquaient contre la vitre et les passants se hâtaient sous leurs parapluies. J’étais content d’être arrivé en avance à _Blanche Eatery_ , lieu de rendez-vous avec mes futurs mariés. J’avais échappé à la tempête de cette fin d’hiver. Je balayai la salle du regard. Deux dames âgées discutaient énergiquement, racontant le dernier épisode de leur série préférée. Un couple semblait se disputer, mais ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse les entendre. A part eux, j’étais seul. La serveuse revint rapidement avec mon café. Je la remerciai puis jetai un coup d’œil à ma montre. Les futurs mariés ne devaient pas tarder à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis entrer une jeune femme brune, un parapluie transparent à la main. Elle semblait un peu essoufflée, comme si elle avait marché vite pour arriver à temps. Elle regardait la salle à la recherche de quelqu’un et j’eus l’intime conviction que c’était moi. Je me levai et fis un signe de la main pour interpeller.

« Gemma ? appelai-je doucement. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Sa main était glacée lorsqu’elle serra la mienne. Ses ongles coupés courts étaient couverts d’un vernis rouge flamboyant et elle portait à son annulaire gauche un anneau en or blanc orné d’une améthyste. Je l’invitai à s’asseoir à ma table. Elle commanda un thé vert à la mangue, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

« Vous êtes donc Louis ? demanda-t-elle, le regard inquisiteur.

-C’est exact. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas Maggie qui vous prenne en charge, mais elle va bientôt partir en congé maternité. »

Son regard se fit plus doux. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la table et souffla sur le thé brûlant que la serveuse venait de lui apporter.

« A vrai dire, ça m’est un peu égal qui prend en charge les préparatifs de mon mariage. Lorsque je suis tombée sur le site internet de l’agence, j’ai eu un véritable coup de cœur en voyant les photos des mariages que vous avez organisés. Elles sont époustouflantes ! J’ai tout de suite su qu’il fallait que ce soit vous qui organisiez le mien ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie rien qu’en mentionnant ce qui devrait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je l’étudiai plus attentivement. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d’une robe kimono bleue à manches longues, dont les poignets étaient froncés. Un trait de khôl noir accentuait l’intensité de ses yeux verts et une pointe de rouge à lèvre corail habillait joliment sa bouche. Mon instinct me dit d’emblée que cette jeune femme était pleine de pep’s et elle n’avait pas l’air d’être une de ces _bridezillas_ que je redoutais _._ J’en fus tout de suite rassuré.

J’ouvris la pochette rouge posée devant moi et sortis mon bloc-notes.

« Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer à discuter de votre projet alors, dis-je en ouvrant mon stylo. Votre futur époux n’a pas pu se joindre à nous ?

-Michal travaille et il n’a pas l’air particulièrement emballé par tous ces préparatifs, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Il préfèrerait garder une part de surprise pour le jour J. Mais je suis épaulée par mon témoin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d’ailleurs.

-Ce doit être un soulagement d’avoir quelqu’un à vos côtés pour vous seconder. Même si vous faites appel à un wedding planner, les préparatifs d’un mariage restent très prenants. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à une date pour votre réception ?

-Nous n’avons pas fixé de date mais nous aimerions nous marier au mois d’août. »

Après un rapide calcul, je compris que nous avions un peu plus de six mois pour préparer ce mariage. Un timing plutôt serré. Je notai le tout sur mon carnet, tandis que Gemma prenait une gorgée de son thé fumant.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà repéré des salles de réception qui vous plairez ?

-Non, absolument pas ! Je suppose que vous aurez des adresses à nous proposer ?

-Bien évidemment, affirmai-je en hochant la tête. Avant de se mettre en quête du lieu idéal, il faut avoir une idée du nombre de convives. Vous avez peut-être commencé une liste ?

-Notre liste n’est pas tout à fait établie mais ce sera un mariage en petit comité, seule la famille et les amis les plus proches. Nous serons une soixantaine grand-maximum. »

Les petits mariages étaient ceux que je préférais. Ils étaient la plus part du temps synonyme de complicité, émotions et amour multipliés par cent. Il arrivait très souvent (trop peut-être) que je lâche une petite larme. J’écrivis rapidement ce que venait de me confier Gemma.

« Maintenant, Gemma, dites-moi quelle sont les trois choses que vous voulez absolument pour votre mariages et quelles sont les trois choses que vous ne voulez absolument pas. »

Sa tasse resta suspendue en l’air pendant qu’elle réfléchissait. Ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules à mesure qu’elle énumérait dans sa tête tout ce dont elle voulait me faire part. Elle reposa sa tasse un peu brusquement.

« Je veux un très beau mariage, mais je ne veux pas de chichis. Je veux de la sincérité, je veux transmettre tout notre amour à nos invités. Je veux que tout le monde remporte chez eux une petite part de notre bonheur. L’essentiel pour nous, c’est d’avoir quelqu’un qui immortalisera cette journée. Le choix du photographe est extrêmement important. En ce qui concerne les choses que nous ne voulons pas, nous ne sommes pas fans des animations. La jarretière, la danse des canards, la chenille… On n’en veut absolument pas ! Au-delà de ça, nous n’avons pas d’autres exigences. »

Je notai scrupuleusement tous ces précieux détails. J’étais ravi par ce que je venais d’entendre. Ces animations traditionnelles n’étaient plus au goût du jour et plombaient généralement plus l’ambiance plutôt que de l’enflammer. Je m’appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et relus l’ensemble de mes notes. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et pris une grande inspiration, m’apprêtant à aborder un sujet qui fâche.

« Je dois maintenant vous poser une question assez importante et délicate. Quel budget avez-vous prévu pour ce mariage ? demandai-je en prenant une gorgée de café.

-£40000, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Est-ce que ça vous parait bien ?

-Cela semble être tout à…

-Oh, attendez ! me coupa-t-elle brusquement. Mon témoin vient d’arriver ! Hey, par ici, on est là ! héla-t-elle en agitant la main. »

En voyant le dit-témoin arriver à notre table, le café resta coincé dans ma gorge et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le recracher sur la jolie robe de Gemma. Ce n’était pas possible, ce devait être une grossière erreur. Une blague, un canular, une plaisanterie. Comme un idiot, je levai la tête pour voir s’il n’y avait pas de caméras cachées au plafond. Il s’avança à pas feutré et s’installa à côté de Gemma, un sourire étirant sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il me reconnut. Son sourire s’évanouit aussitôt.

« Louis, je vous présente Harry, mon frère et mon témoin ! s’exclama Gemma, toute guillerette. Harry, c’est Louis qui va s’occuper de l’organisation de mon mariage. »

Harry hocha la tête et évita soigneusement mon regard. Je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre la face devant Gemma. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu’elle se rende compte que j’aurais tout donné pour que le sol s’ouvre sous mes pieds et que je disparaisse à jamais. Intérieurement, je maudissais Maggie d’être tombée enceinte au mauvais moment. C’est elle qui aurait dû subir ce rendez-vous, pas moi. Rien de tout ceci n’aurait dû arriver. Je me redressai sur ma chaise et glissai mes mains entre mes cuisses.

« Enchanté, hum, euh, Harry, c’est bien ça ? »

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur et j’aurais aimé lui crier de ne pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Je reportai mon attention sur Gemma pendant qu’Harry interpella la serveuse pour commander une smoothie betterave-pommes-citron. Quel genre de personne était-il pour aimer un truc pareil ?

Pendant que Gemma faisait un compte rendu à son frère de l’avancée de notre rendez-vous, je ne pus m’empêcher de l’observer. Les années avaient passé, les traits de son visage n’étaient plus vraiment ceux d’un poupon, ils étaient devenus plus durs, plus anguleux, plus masculins. Sa peau n’était plus aussi blanche et lisse que de la porcelaine ; sa lèvre supérieure et son menton étaient couverts de poils bruns et drus. Ses longues boucles avaient été coupé courts et étaient ramenés en arrière avec du gel. Il ne portait plus ses sweats oversize et ses skinny jeans ; il était habillé d’une sorte de chemise à jabot noire et d’un pantalon trop large pour ses jambes trop minces. Il portait un vernis vert d’eau sur plusieurs de ses ongles et de nombreuses bagues ornaient ses phalanges. Très étrange. Malgré tout, ses yeux verts aux iris dorées étaient toujours les mêmes. Ses fossettes aussi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur.

« En ce qui concerne la décoration, je n’ai pas vraiment d’idées. Vous pourriez me conseiller, Louis ? demanda Gemma, me sortant de ma torpeur. »

Sous la table, les genoux d’Harry cognèrent les miens. Je me reculai vivement et Gemma me regarda étrangement.

« Excusez-moi, j’ai eu une crampe, m’excusai-je en rougissant. Euh, pour la décoration, il faut rester fidèle à ce que vous aimez, il faut une décoration qui vous ressemble.

-Puis-je donner mon avis ? »

La voix d’Harry avait changé. Plus grave, plus rauque, plus profonde. Je réprimai un frisson et hochai la tête pour l’inciter à poursuivre.

« J’imagine quelque chose de très naturel, avec beaucoup de fleurs fraîches, de verdure, pourquoi pas des bougies et de petites loupiottes pour créer une atmosphère intime. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Gem ?

-J’aime beaucoup cette idée !

-Je vois, dis-je hâtivement. Ce que je vous propose, c’est de travailler sur ce projet plus en profondeur, puis de nous rencontrer pour un deuxième rendez-vous d’ici quelques semaines. »

Je voulais partir d’ici le plus vite possible. Les yeux d’Harry ne me lâchaient pas, ses lèvres fermement scellées autour de sa paille. Il ne semblait pas gêné par ma présence. J’aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Gemma fut la première à se lever.

« Très bien, Louis ! Je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontré, je sens que nous allons faire du bon boulot tous les trois ! s’exclama-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à son frère.

-J’en suis persuadé, répondis-je en souriant. »

Harry se leva à son tour et me tendit la main. Je n’eus d’autre choix que de la serrer. Sa poigne était ferme, solide, même si elle dégageait une certaine douceur.

« Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Louis. Vous avez l’air très compétent. »

Je hochai la tête, tâchai de ne pas rougir et leur fis un _au revoir_ quelque peu précipité. La pluie me battit le visage alors que je courais pour rejoindre ma voiture. Ce n’est qu’une fois à l’abri dans l’habitacle que j’autorisais mes mains à trembler.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures déjà mais je ne dormais pas. Je regardais les ombres que la lune créait sur le parquet. Des formes arrondies se dessinaient sur les murs chocolat. Une chaussette était suspendue au cadre noir du lit. Je pouvais entendre le robinet mal fermé goutter dans la salle de bain mais ça ne me préoccupait pas plus que ça. Pour la première fois, je remarquai que les étagères en bois foncé étaient de travers.

Les draps en satin beige étaient froids et humides, inconfortables contre ma peau. Il flottait dans l’air un mélange de musc, de transpiration et de sexe. J’avais froid. Je trouvai enfin le courage de me lever et enfilai mon caleçon et mon T-shirt. J’ignorai les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps et me rendis dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Je m’emmitouflai dans un plaid moelleux et baillai largement. Il allait falloir que je me couche plus tôt si je ne voulais plus arriver en retard au travail. Je m’adossai contre l’accoudoir du canapé, les jambes allongées devant moi. A travers la fenêtre, la ville semblait endormie. Tout était calme, silencieux. Presque trop. Les bourgeois aimaient la tranquillité. Oxford Garden était très chic. Bordée de nombreux arbres, la rue était peuplée de grandes maisons victoriennes qui devaient coûter une sacrée somme d’argent. 

Tremblotant toujours, je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et observai l’étrange tableau futuriste aux couleurs incongrues accroché au mur. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu’il représentait. Un homme avec un chapeau peut-être. Ou bien était-ce une grosse fleur ? L’art n’était pas mon domaine de prédilection mais je pensais quand même avoir quelques notions. Malgré tout, ce tableau restait une véritable énigme. Il aurait peut-être simplement fallu que je demande. Mais je n’avais jamais osé. Et puis, sincèrement, il était hideux, ce tableau. C’était le seul point noir dans la décoration de ce loft. Le reste était impressionnant. 

Lorsqu’on franchissait la porte d’entrée, on arrivait directement sur un grand espace où se trouvaient le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le parquet était en bois clair et vernis et les murs en béton gris. Les canapés et les fauteuils étaient en cuir blanc mais ils étaient surtout très moelleux. Les coussins en fourrure rendaient le tout encore plus confortable. Un large tapis zébré se trouvait sous la table basse en verre, où il y avait plusieurs magazines, un mug de café froid et un paquet de Malboro. Au fond, suspendue à un mur, la télé passait la rediffusion d’Armagedon pour la énième fois.

La cuisine, quant à elle, était très moderne. Les meubles étaient en aluminium avec un plan de travail en bois sombre, tout comme le bar. Il y avait un immense piano de cuisson qui aurait mérité l’attention d’un véritable chef cinq étoiles. Un peu plus loin, une grande table ronde en verre avec des chaises blanches assorties accentuaient la contemporanéité de la pièce. De nombreuses photographies en noir et blanc égayaient les murs nus. Le billard américain rouge dans le coin de la pièce me faisait toujours de l’œil.

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsqu’une main se posa sur mon épaule. Sebastian fit le tour du canapé et me tendit un verre de whisky Blakadder. Les deux glaçons tintèrent contre le cristal. Je pris une gorgée du liquide brun et fronçai les sourcils à la force de l’alcool sur mes papilles. Le Blackadder était le whisky le plus boisé et le plus parfumé que je n’avais jamais bu. Je savais qu’il avait payé ce whisky une petite fortune. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

Il était torse nu, la peau toujours humide après la douche, son jean large tombant sur le fameux V de son bas-ventre. Je pus deviner qu’il n’avait pas remis de sous-vêtements à la façon dont quelques poils bruns s’échappaient de la ceinture de son pantalon. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front et ses yeux étaient toujours sombres. Lui aussi semblait avoir froid, les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés. Il saisit le fin gilet de laine bleu marine qui était en boule au bout du canapé et le revêtit. Ses musclés bombés étaient plus que visibles sous le tissu. Je me penchai pour attraper mon paquet de Malboro sur la table basse et m’allumai une cigarette. Je laissai Sebastian faire de même.  
Il finit par s’asseoir en face de moi et se pencha en avant. Il avança son verre vers le mien et les fit tinter. Il but une longue rasade, en appuyant son dos contre l’accoudoir.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fête ? demandai-je, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. 

-Je porte un toast à la pire baise de ma vie ! Bravo, Louis, pour cet exploit ! »

J’aurais dû me sentir offusqué, blessé, ou même meurtri dans mon égo de mâle par cette remarque sournoise et déplacée, mais au lieu de ça, je me mis à rire. Je riais si fort que je renversai une partie de mon verre sur le plaid. Je faillis même me brûler avec ma cigarette. Sebastian me rejoignit dans mes éclats de rire et rejeta la tête en arrière, révélant les petites marques violacées que ma bouche avait laissées sur sa gorge. Secoué de soubresauts, je pris une longue bouffée et laissait la fumée infiltrer mes poumons. J’en avais des larmes aux yeux. 

« Je ne te permets pas, m’indignai-je tout de même, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Après tout, le problème ne vient peut-être pas de moi. »

Il sourit davantage, les yeux pétillants. Il savait aussi bien que moi que c’était faux. A vrai dire, je n’étais pas vraiment fier de ma performance. Une performance digne de celle d’un adolescent pré pubère. C’était maladroit, rapide, sans intérêt. Un vrai désastre.

« Puisque c’est la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance. »

Il accentua ses paroles en appuyant son pied contre mon aine. Mon sexe aurait été intéressé par cette approche, s’il n’avait pas été deux heures du matin. Il souffla sa fumée, puis écrasa le mégot dans son verre vide. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et appuya ses mains sur l’accoudoir derrière ma tête. Il inclina dangereusement son visage vers le mien. Ma gorge se serra et je frissonnai. Il sembla le remarquer puisqu’il se mordit la lèvre, ses dents s’enfonçant dans la chair tendre et rouge. J’étais pratiquement sûr de voir ses pupilles se dilater.

« Putain, Seb, tu es un vrai allumeur, soupirai-je, vidant mon verre d’une traite. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Je le repoussai et me levai, titubant. L’alcool coulait à la même vitesse que mon sang dans mes veines et me montait à la tête. La fatigue n’arrangeait rien. Sebastian se leva à son tour, m’agrippant par le coude pour m’aider à me stabiliser. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre et je me jetai sur le lit, remontant les draps sur moi. Je me tournai sur le côté et regardai Sebastian se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa près de moi. Il me fit face et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Je vais laisser au placard mon costume de super-amant pour ce soir, souffla-t-il. »

Malgré l’obscurité, je devinai son rictus. Dans le dictionnaire, à côté de narcissique, il y avait très certainement la photo de Sebastian.

« Et je vais enfiler mon costume de psychologue ! reprit-il. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine et je sentais mes mains devenir moites. Je m’allongeai sur le dos et fixai le plafond. Je sentais le regard transperçant de Sebastian sur ma joue.

«Le dossier que tu m’as confié. Celui que Maggie devait gérer. Je ne peux pas le faire. Il faut que tu t’en occupes. 

-Mais, Louis, je travaille déjà sur sept dossiers en ce moment. Je ne peux pas en prendre un de plus, je ne tiendrai pas le rythme.

-S’il te plait, Sebastian ! On peut échanger un dossier, si tu veux ! Tout mais pas ce dossier, geignis-je.

-Mais quel est le problème avec ce dossier ? Le projet ne te plait pas ? Les futurs mariés sont chiants ? Ce n’est qu’un mariage parmi tant d’autres, Louis.

-Sebastian, vraiment, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m’occuper de ce dossier. N’essaie même pas de me soutirer des informations. »

Il roula au-dessus de moi, ses genoux de part et d’autre de mes hanches et appuya brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu sais que c’est le meilleur moyen d’attiser ma curiosité, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Dis-moi.

-Tu es une purge, Seb, soupirai-je, glissant ma main dans le bas de son dos. »

Ses lèvres humèrent doucement contre mon cou et je sentis sa langue tracer son chemin sur ma peau. Je n’avais pas envie de ça. Pas maintenant. J’appuyai ma main sur son épaule pour le repousser.

« Le témoin de la mariée, c’est mon ex, lâchai-je enfin. »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se rallongea à côté de moi et remonta la couverture jusqu’à son menton.

« C’est vraiment à cause de ça que tu as été un si mauvais coup ce soir ? Mon dieu, Louis. Ce n’est vraiment pas de chance. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pas se passer entre vous et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Mais tu vas organiser ce putain de mariage, Louis. Où est passé le jeune homme ambitieux et motivé que j’ai rencontré il y a deux ans ? Sincèrement, tu es un pilier de l’équipe. Le chiffre d’affaire a pratiquement doublé depuis que tu as rejoint l’agence. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Montre à ce mec de quoi tu es capable. C’est ta meilleure façon de te venger. 

-Je n’ai pas envie de me venger, soupirai-je.

-Je ne reprendrai pas ce dossier, dit-il d’un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation. »

Venant de Sebastian, ce n’était pas méchant ou vexant. Non, c’était juste une façon de me mettre au défi. Comme toujours. 

Je n’arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. A côté de moi, Sebastian respirait fort, ayant sûrement un peu trop abusé du whisky. Mon esprit était embrouillé par des pensées que je ne contrôlais pas. Je me sentais en colère. J’avais mis trop de temps à sortir Harry de ma tête pour qu’il n’y revienne maintenant. Je m’étais juré que je ne lui laisserais plus jamais une place dans ma vie. Et pourtant. Et pourtant, il avait toujours ce sourire. Ce putain de sourire. Le même qu’il y a trois ans. Celui qui m’avait apporté tant de joie. Mais qui avait aussi été la cause de beaucoup trop de rage. 

***************

Le lendemain matin, la tête dans le cul malgré les deux tasses de café que j’avais ingurgitées avant de partir, j’arrivai pourtant en avance au travail. Maggie n’était pas encore à son bureau et Sebastian dormait toujours lorsque j’avais quitté son appartement. Je pris le temps de m’arrêter à la machine à café et partis en direction du sixième étage avec dans chaque main un gobelet de cappuccino fumant. 

Le sixième étage était exclusivement réservé à Zayn, puisqu’on y trouvait son laboratoire de cuisine. Carrelage blanc au sol et aux murs, surfaces en inox, matériel dernier cri, … Ordre et propreté étaient les maîtres mots de ce lieu. J’entendais au loin le bruit de casseroles qui s’entrechoquent et des placards que l’on ouvre. Une bonne odeur de beurre noisette se diffusait dans la pièce. Je traversai le grand espace immaculé pour me rendre au piano de cuisson où Zayn s’affairait déjà. Il était en train de couper des carottes et ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je me raclai la gorge et il sursauta légèrement. 

« Combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de ne pas me faire peur lorsque je suis en pleine découpe de légumes ? Un jour, je vais me tailler un doigt et ce sera de ta faute. »

Je m’appuyai contre le plan de travail en soupirant fort et déposai un gobelet devant lui. Il posa son couteau et l’attrapa, soufflant sur la mousse blanche avant de boire une gorgée.

« Mais je sais toujours me faire pardonner, dis-je avec un sourire. »

Il sourit en retour, puis se remit au travail. Il jeta les morceaux de carottes dans la casserole et les remua dans le beurre fondu. Il ajouta sel et poivre, l’air sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était plutôt séduisant dans sa tenue de cuisinier, tablier blanc et pantalon noir. Seuls ses Stan Smith blanches dénotaient dans sa tenue professionnelle. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, comme à leur habitude, je savais qu’il avait dû passer de nombreuses minutes à mettre du gel sur chacune de ses mèches. Je remarquai qu’il avait un grand pansement sur le pouce gauche. 

J’étais ami avec Zayn depuis le lycée. Si dans un premier temps, notre amitié était tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal et de plus sain, les années qui suivirent furent quelque peu chaotique. La relation que Zayn et moi entretenions était devenue complexe et ambigüe. Amis un jour, amants le lendemain, nous n’avions jamais su trouver le juste milieu entre l’amour et l’amitié. Nous avions toujours tout partagé, notre premier baiser, notre première beuverie, notre première fois, notre premier appartement. J’étais dépendant de lui, comme il l’était de moi et personne ne pouvait défaire le lien qui nous unissait. Il avait sur la clavicule un petit ZL, que j’avais moi-même encré sur sa peau. Une relation quasi-indestructible. 

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort dehors, faisant voler les feuilles mortes. Je fus pris de frissons et glissai mes mains entre mes cuisses pour les réchauffer. Je bus une gorgée du cappuccino qui commençait à refroidir. Je m’assis sur le plan de travail, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Zayn. Il détestait lorsque je salissais son espace de travail.

« Vas-tu enfin m’expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu m’importunes pendant un essai culinaire ? demanda-t-il, s’attaquant à une tomate. 

-Moi ? T’importuner ? Je te trouve bien dur avec ton meilleur ami, répondis-je, feignant l’innocence. Qu’est-ce que tu prépares d’ailleurs ?

-Verrines de tiramisu de tomates confites et carottes croquantes. Madame Goldfire a changé tout le menu du cocktail dinatoire, soupira-t-il. 

-Et elle a…

-Maintenant, Louis, crache le morceau. Je n’ai pas toute la journée. »

J’avais les mains collantes de sueur et le cappuccino faisait du yoyo dans mon estomac. 

« Quand as-tu vu Harry pour la dernière fois ? »

Ma question eut l’effet d’une bombe. Il posa brusquement son couteau et se tourna vers moi. Il n'était même pas pâle, il était livide.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette putain de question ? demanda-t-il, les yeux si écarquillés que j’eus peur qu’ils ne tombent au sol.

-Je te demande simplement de me répondre.

-Ça fait trois putains d’années que tu n’as pas prononcé son putain de nom.

-Zayn…

-Trois putains d’années, Louis.

-Zayn. Sa sœur se marie et je suis en charge du dossier. C’est lui le témoin. 

-Putain. »

Oui, putain était une réaction appropriée. J’avais eu la même hier. Zayn passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage.

« Je l’ai vu le mois dernier, soupira-t-il. Il est venu dîner avec Niall. »

C’était la raison pour laquelle je n’avais plus prononcé son nom depuis si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas savoir qu’il continuait de fréquenter mes amis. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler que si je ne participais plus à ces soirées, c’était tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas le croiser. Trois ans. J’avais l’impression que c’était une autre vie. Zayn et Liam étaient tout ce qu’il me restait de cette époque. Il se rapprocha de moi, entre mes jambes et appuya ses mains sur mes hanches. 

« Est-ce qu’il savait que je travaille ici ? murmurai-je, mon cœur battant vite dans ma poitrine. » 

Zayn hocha négativement la tête, une mèche rebelle retombant sur son front. 

« Non, je n’ai jamais rien dit. 

-Tu vas me faire croire que tout ceci est le fruit du hasard ? Parce que moi, j’ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. »

Plus je faisais défiler la journée de la veille dans ma tête, plus je me disais que quelqu’un se cachait derrière tout ça. J’avais tout fait pour m’éloigner le plus possible de lui, j’avais même déménagé à l’autre bout de Londres pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser. Soit quelqu’un s’amusait à me faire une sale blague, soit j’avais le karma le plus pourri qui puisse exister, soit le destin était un véritable fils de pute.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Louis ? souffla Zayn, l’agacement perceptible dans la voix. Je ne mentionne jamais ton nom lorsque…

-Et Liam ? le coupai-je. 

-Liam non plus, nom de Dieu ! Et puis, de toute façon, Harry ne nous parle jamais de toi. »

Ok. Cela faisait beaucoup plus mal que je ne l’aurais imaginé. Enfin, je ne savais même pas ce que j’avais imaginé. Zayn se recula finalement et se remit à la découpe de ses tomates. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il, faisant claquer le couteau sur la planche à découper.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? geignis-je, me remettant debout. Sebastian refuse de reprendre le dossier. Il dit que c’est la meilleure façon de me venger d’Harry. »

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel. Je savais très bien ce qu’il pensait de ma relation avec Sebastian. Ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée. Une règle d’or.

« Ecoute, Louis, faire ce mariage n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il s’est passé trois ans. De l’eau a coulé sous les ponts. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Il serait peut-être temps… Enfin, je suis sûr que…

-J’ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir, dis-je d’un ton sec. J’ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien savoir de sa vie, j’ai dit que je voulais qu’il sorte de la mienne.

-Et tu as dit que tu aurais aimé ne jamais le rencontrer. Je sais tout ça. Tu l’as suffisamment répété.

-Et j’ai pensé chacun des mots que j’ai prononcés. »

Je jetai mon gobelet d’un geste rageur et tâtai la poche arrière de mon jean pour sortir mon paquet de cigarettes. Les mains tremblantes, j’en sortis une avec mon briquet. Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsqu’il haussa la voix.

« Tu sais, Louis, toute cette histoire, ça ne concerne pas que vous. C’est tout notre groupe qui a volé en éclats. Ca a été dur pour nous tous. Tu n’as pas parlé à Niall depuis des mois et…

-Niall est le meilleur ami d’Harry, sifflai-je entre mes dents. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il soit en train de me faire la morale dans un moment pareil. J’avais besoin de ses conseils et de son soutien, pas de son discours paternaliste.

« Niall n’y est pour rien, aucun de nous n’est responsable de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre toi et Harry. Vous avez été immatures et vous n’avez pas assumés vos actes, mais vous étiez encore jeunes et on ne pouvait pas vous en tenir rigueur. Mais tu continues de jouer à ce petit jeu stupide après trois ans ? Putain, Louis, je te pensais beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. »

Je me sentais humilié et exaspéré. Il n’avait pas à me juger comme ça. A croire que j’étais le seul fautif. Je le regardai. Je regardai cet homme en face de moi, cet homme que je connaissais depuis des années, dont je savais tout, qui savait tout de moi, cet homme qui me parlait de quelque chose dont il ne savait rien. Non, il ne savait rien de ce qu’Harry et moi-même avions vécu. Personne n’avait jamais compris de toute façon. Il avait soudain l’air plus vieux et quelque chose chez lui m’était inconnu. Quel était l’intérêt de discuter avec cet homme que je ne reconnaissais pas ?

« Va te faire foutre, Zayn. »

Je l’entendis beugler quelque chose derrière mon dos que je ne compris pas. J’avais déjà franchi la porte. 

****************

Ce que j’appréciais le plus après une longue journée de travail et de stress, c’était retrouver mon appartement, mon véritable cocon. 

Situé en plein cœur de Maida Vale, dans un immeuble récemment rénové, il offrait 57m² de surface habitable. L’entrée donnait sur un espace composé d’un salon, d’une grande cuisine américaine, il y avait même suffisamment de place pour y contenir une table et six chaises. Un grand piano à queue noir trônait au coin de la pièce. Un tapis blanc duveteux sous la table basse Ikea, un nombre incalculable de couvertures et de coussins sur le canapé écru donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable. Les murs en briques rouges, le sol en bois foncé, les meubles de la cuisine noirs, ainsi que les spots en aluminium prodiguaient à l’ensemble un style industriel vintage. 

Plus loin se trouvait ma chambre, très grande, avec un petit dressing et une salle de bain attenante. J’appréciais particulièrement la grande fenêtre qui donnait beaucoup de luminosité à la pièce. J’avais changé la moquette verte défraîchie et la peinture blanche et froide par un parquet en bois clair et une peinture couleur champagne. Plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et le lit n’était pas fait. Bordélique j’étais. La salle de bain était froide et impersonnelle et les grands carreaux de carrelage blanc m’avaient donné des envies de suicide à chaque fois que je rentrais dedans. C’est pourquoi, avec Zayn, nous avions entièrement refait une douche à l’italienne, avec tout un assortiment de mosaïques colorées qui donnaient un peu de vie à cet ensemble triste et morne. Il en était de même pour le comptoir du lavabo, que nous avions recouvert d’une multitude de petits carrés rouges, oranges, jaunes, bleus, toutes les couleurs possibles, peut-être. Je me souvenais avec exactitude nos nerfs à fleur de peau pour coller chacun de ces petits bouts de carrelage.

L’appartement contenait une autre pièce qui servait de bureau et de chambre d’amis. Mais personne n’y dormait et je n’y travaillais jamais. Elle me servait surtout à entreposer le bazar dont je ne voulais pas me séparer.

Mais ce que je préférais par-dessus tout dans cet appartement atypique était la grande terrasse derrière la baie vitrée. Elle offrait une vue imprenable sur le canal bordé d’arbres et de bicyclettes le jour et la nuit le magnifique spectacle des rues, les lampadaires créant de petites boules de feu dans l’obscurité, les gens marchant vite pour rejoindre leurs maisons, les klaxons des voitures tôt le matin. Tout un petit univers que je pouvais observer depuis ma terrasse, sans bouger le petit orteil.

Je jetai mon sac sur le canapé et attrapai un plaid duveteux pour m’enrouler dedans. Je me précipitai sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette, la énième de la journée. Mes poils s’hérissèrent lorsque je posai mes avant-bras sur la rambarde en fer rouillé et le vent s’engouffra sous la couverture. La fumée s’infiltra dans mes poumons et la nicotine se diffusa dans mon sang. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais pas l’apaisement habituel.

La nuit commençait à tomber, tout comme la pluie, dont les petites gouttes faisaient ploc ploc ploc en tombant sur l’asphalte grise. J’avais envie de me rouler un joint, de boire un bon verre de whisky et de regarder un film jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme, tant je me sentais vidé et épuisé. Mais je n’avais pas de cannabis à fumer, ma bouteille de whisky était vide et surtout, je devais préparer mon projet décoration pour le mariage de Gemma. 

Les mots de Zayn résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Bien que je fusse toujours en colère contre lui, je ne pouvais pas faire l’autruche et je me devais d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort. 

Neuf ans plus tôt, Zayn et moi avions débarqué à Londres après avoir été tous les deux acceptés à l’université. Etudes des langues et littératures anglaises pour moi, biologie pour Zayn. Nous nous étions installés dans un petit appartement délabré à deux pas de la fac. Si je m’étais tout de suite plu dans ce nouveau mode de vie, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Zayn. Au bout de dix petits jours de cours, il décréta que la biologie, c’était nul, et qu’il préférait travailler que de se faire chier toute la journée à suivre des cours aussi inintéressants qu’incompréhensibles. Il avait rapidement trouvé un petit boulot comme serveur dans un petit bar sur Princess Road. 

Moi, j’adorais les cours. Je n’avais jamais vraiment été intéressé par les études, mais le cursus que j’avais choisi semblait me correspondre parfaitement. C’est en travaillant sur une dissertation de phonologie que je rencontrai Liam. Il était étudiant en médecine et semblait passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque de l’université. Je m’asseyais toujours à la même table que lui. Il y avait quelque chose d’assez captivant à le regarder gratter le papier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et puis, il n’était pas désagréable à regarder non plus. Grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns et le regard doux, une moue un peu boudeuse. De fil en aiguille, nous apprîmes à faire connaissance. Il finit par passer régulièrement à l’appartement pour jouer à Fifa, Zayn commença à se joindre à nous et nous fûmes bientôt les trois mousquetaires.

Je me rendis rapidement compte que Liam et Zayn s’entendaient peut-être un peu trop bien. J’étais jaloux, évidemment. Jaloux parce que Zayn était mon meilleur ami, mais aussi mon amant, et que l’entendre baiser quelqu’un d’autre était blessant. Mais je finis par me faire une raison. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Zayn de vivre sa vie ; de toute évidence, ce qu’il se passait entre lui et Liam était bien plus fort qu’une histoire de cul. A mon tour d’avancer dans la vie.

Elle prit un autre tournant le soir de l’anniversaire de Liam. La musique résonnait fort dans l’appartement, l’alcool coulait à flot et l’odeur de shit me prenait à la gorge. J’écoutais d’une oreille distraite ce que me racontait Niall, le colocataire de Liam, mais ses études en ingénierie aérospatiale étaient beaucoup trop techniques pour moi. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu’il héla quelqu’un à l’autre bout de la pièce. "Harry, viens !"

Je l’avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs du campus, sans jamais vraiment y prêter attention. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j’avais pu être aussi inattentif. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, attachés en un chignon haut. Il était grand et longiligne, différent des autres garçons que j’avais rencontrés jusque-là. Ses jambes étaient minces, peut-être trop, ou alors il s’agissait d’un effet d’optique, à cause de son skinny noir. Une veste kaki recouvrait son pull gris. Ses boots marron semblaient tout droit sorties d’un western. Il y avait quelque chose d’assez surnaturel chez Harry. Quelque chose d’attractif. C’en était presque hypnotique. Son sourire était étincelant et je ne savais pas pourquoi je rougissais comme un gamin. Il discuta avec Niall, ne me prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de se tourner vers moi. J’appris qu’il faisait une double licence en archéologie et histoire. Il semblait réellement passionné par ce qu’il faisait. 

Liam venait tout juste d’ouvrir ses cadeaux lorsqu’Harry se rapprocha de moi. Il passa son bras derrière moi, le déposa au creux de mes reins et m’attira plus près de lui. Les battements de mon cœur devinrent plus rapides, ma respiration plus haletante, ma bouche sèche. Il se pencha contre moi et ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille. Je frissonnai. 

« Une petite danse ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille. »

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à nous déhancher au milieu du salon, sa cuisse forçant toujours le passage entre mes jambes, sa bouche trouvant toujours un point sensible dans mon cou, ses mains glissant sous ma chemise, ses doigts taquinant le bas de mon dos. 

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête pour que le souvenir n’embrume pas mon esprit. C’est ce soir-là que tout avait commencé. Ce fut le début d’une longue série de fêtes endiablées, de nuits blanches et d’excès. Ce fut le début d’une relation qu’aucun de nous deux n’avait prédit et qui allait finir par nous ronger. Une relation qui allait tout détruire sur son passage. 

Je terminai ma cigarette, jetai le mégot par-dessus la rambarde et me décidai à rentrer. Non, décidément, je ne voulais pas refoutre un seul orteil dans le passé.


	3. Chapter 3

J’arrivai chez Gemma avec beaucoup d’avance, car je savais que j’allais mettre un certain temps avant de décider de sortir de ma voiture. Cela faisait déjà près d’un quart d’heure que j’y étais. Je tapai nerveusement mes doigts sur le volant, la boule au ventre. J’étais pratiquement sûr qu’Harry serait là. Il était le témoin de la future mariée, son bras droit, bien sûr qu’il assisterait à tous les rendez-vous. A moins que ce ne soit juste pour me faire chier. Les deux options étaient possibles. 

Je sortis enfin de ma voiture. J’étais fatigué, à fleur de peau et j’avais terriblement envie de retrouver Sebastian et de le baiser jusqu’à l’os pour oublier cette journée merdique qui s’annonçait. Je traversai l’allée bordée de jonquilles et j’eus à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que Gemma m’ouvrit. 

« Bonjour, Louis, dit-elle doucement. Entre, je t’en prie, ajouta-t-elle, se décalant pour me laisser passer.

-Bonjour, Gemma, comment ça va aujourd’hui ? demandai-je.

-J’ai vraiment hâte d’entendre ce que tu vas me proposer ! Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?

-Je veux bien un café, s’il te plait. »

Elle hocha la tête et me dirigea vers le salon. Je m’installai sur le canapé et étudiai l’environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. La décoration avait des airs de chalet montagnard. Le parquet était en pin foncé et les murs en lambris, les rideaux vert foncé apportaient une touche de couleur à l’ensemble neutre. Un feu ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée en pierre et une douce chaleur se propageait dans la pièce. Le canapé en tissu tartan rouge était confortable et je me doutais qu’il devait s’agir d’un vieux meuble de famille, à la façon dont les accoudoirs étaient élimés. 

Gemma revint avec ma tasse de café et un mug de thé pour elle. Elle s’installa à côté de moi et je me tournai pour lui faire face. Elle portait un t-shirt à lignes bleues avec un jean taille haute et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse lâche. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi. La ressemblance avec Harry était déstabilisante. Les mêmes quelques taches de rousseur sur les arêtes du nez, les mêmes fossettes sur les joues, les mêmes nuances vertes dans les yeux. Dire qu’elle était mignonne impliquer le fait de dévoiler que son frère l’était tout autant. Ce qui était vrai. Je me serais giflé de penser ça. 

Je m’apprêtai à lui présenter tout ce sur quoi j’avais travaillé ces trois dernières semaines, lorsqu’un bruit sourd nous fit lever la tête vers les escaliers, qu’Harry était en train de dévaler rapidement. 

« -Gem, est-ce que tu sais… »

Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il remarqua ma présence. Il reprit contenance et lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

«Tu aurais pu me dire que Louis était arrivé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu n’as qu’à être plus rapide dans la salle de bain, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Son regard se radoucit lorsqu’il le posa sur moi. Je ne voulais pas de ses yeux doux. Il s’installa dans un gros fauteuil en cuir en face de nous. Il portait un jean brut et un pull en laine orange vif. Le vernis vert d’eau avait été remplacé par un vernis rose pâle. Il sentait bon, une odeur de gel douche à la vanille qui me rappelait les bonbons que je mangeais quand j’étais petit. Dieu que je le détestais.

Ne perdant pas la face, j’ouvris la pochette en plastique que j’avais sur les genoux et en sortis un paquet de feuilles. 

« J’ai bien avancé sur ton projet de mariage et j’ai quelques propositions à vous faire, annonçai-je, pas peu fier de mes trouvailles. Commençons déjà par le lieu de réception. Sans vous mentir, il est assez difficile de trouver un lieu de réception en si peu de temps, surtout à vos dates, mais le Gibson Hall est encore disponible. C’est un endroit vraiment splendide pour un mariage, la salle est décorée dans un style victorien, avec des chandeliers anciens, des colonnes en marbre et une hauteur de plafond assez incroyable. Il y a aussi un jardin dans lequel on pourrait installer la cérémonie laïque et le vin d’honneur. »

Je passai à Gemma la brochure du Gibson Hall. Je souris en la voyant écarquiller les yeux devant la beauté du lieu. Elle donna la brochure à Harry mais celui-ci ne me lâchait pas du regard. 

« Je peux aussi vous proposer le Kew Gardens. Les jardins sont splendides et la verrière permet de faire de magnifiques photos. Les invités pourront rester dormir sans souci, puisqu’il y a des logements tout autour. »

Je lui passai une nouvelle brochure, mais elle n’avait pas l’air particulièrement emballé.

« Et enfin, repris-je. Dernière proposition, la plus originale : le Natural History Museum. »

Gemma écarquilla encore plus les yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

« -C’est vraiment possible ça ? demanda-t-elle. »

Harry hocha la tête, s’asseyant en tailleur. Il glissa son pouce dans sa bouche et titilla les cuticules avec ses dents. Il aurait dû me répugner mais même pas. Dieu que je me détestais aussi. 

« Vous connaissez bien le Natural History Museum ? questionnai-je, arquant un sourcil.

-Peux-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer, Louis ? C’est ridicule, répondit-il d’un ton sec.

-Harry, enfin, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? s’exclama Gemma, l’air offensé.

-Louis et moi étions à l’université ensemble, qu’il garde ses formalités. Et pour te répondre, Louis, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Oui, je connais bien le Natural History Museum puisque j’y travaille comme conservateur. »

Oui. Evidemment. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Il ne souriait plus et son regard était dédaigneux. Étonnamment, le voir en colère me redonna confiance. 

« Vous étiez vraiment à l’université ensemble ? demanda Gemma, surprise. C’est incroyable ! 

-Oh, on s’est juste croisés quelques fois en soirée et…

-Vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat, me coupa-t-il. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il eut un rictus. J’eus envie de le gifler pour effacer ce sourire arrogant. Je reportai mon attention sur Gemma.

« Oui, je n’ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de cette période. Alors, que penses-tu de tout ça ? Y a-t-il un lieu qui t’attire le plus ? 

-J’aime beaucoup le Gibson Hall, mais j’avoue qu’un mariage au Natural History Museum me fait aussi envie. C’est tellement original ! Est-ce qu’on peut planifier des visites prochainement ?

-Bien évidemment, répondis-je, sortant mon agenda. On pourrait organiser ça le week-end prochain, ça marche pour vous ? »

Elle acquiesça et je récupérai les brochures. Harry me jeta la sienne. Si sa sœur n’avait pas été juste à côté de moi, je lui aurais certainement fait un doigt d’honneur. 

« J’aimerais voir avec vous ce que vous pouvez nous proposer pour le repas. J’ai cru comprendre que vous travaillez exclusivement avec votre traiteur et que c’est quelqu’un de confiance. 

-En effet, vous pouvez faire confiance à Zayn les yeux fermés, acquiesçai-je. Nous avons toujours d’excellents retours quant à ses menus. »

J’observai la réaction d’Harry. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il venait enfin de faire le lien. J’étais au moins sûr que Zayn ne lui avait jamais rien dit. 

« Est-ce qu’il est possible d’organiser une dégustation ? demanda Gemma.

-Oui, bien sûr, je verrai avec Zayn quelles sont ses disponibilités pour vous organiser ça. 

-Parfait ! Veuillez m’excuser les garçons, il faut que j’aille aux toilettes. »

Je la maudis de me laisser seul en tête à tête avec son frère. C’était gênant et frustrant. Harry me fixait toujours avec autant d’intensité et je me mis à me ronger l’ongle du pouce.

« Toujours cette mauvaise habitude ? remarqua-t-il avec un rictus. »

Je glissai mes mains entre mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa la tasse de café que je n’avais pas touchée. Sans aucune gêne, il se mit à la siroter. Je dus avoir l’air indigné puisqu’il eut un petit rire.

« Je ne m’étais jamais imaginé que tu pouvais travailler avec Zayn, dit-il au bout d’un moment qui me parut interminable. 

-Tu l’aurais su si tu lui avais demandé, répliquai-je.

-Pour quelles raisons j’aurais fait ça ? Je n’avais pas envie de le savoir. »

Harry n’avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune étudiant que j’avais rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Il était devenu amer. Il n’était plus insouciant et pétillant, il n’avait plus ce petit quelque chose qui m’avait tant plu lorsque je l’avais vu pour la première fois. J’allai le rembarrer lorsque Gemma refit apparition.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant sa place à côté de moi. Ah oui, le menu ! »

Je sortis la brochure de la pochette et lui tendis.

« Je vous laisse étudier ça attentivement. Vous verrez, les tarifs sont abordables et les associations sont très originales. De votre côté, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à la décoration ?

-Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m’y pencher, mais Harry s’en est chargé. Vous devriez voir ça ensemble, non ? Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me gâcher la surprise.

-Ok, oui, très bien, mais une prochaine fois ! dis-je rapidement. 

-Evidemment, soupira Harry en se levant. Je pense qu’on se reverra bientôt, non ? Je dois aller bosser, moi. »

Gemma regarda sa montre et se leva précipitamment. 

« Oui, moi aussi ! Je suis désolée, Louis, ce n’est pas pour vous mettre à la porte, mais je dois y aller. »

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte d’entrée. Harry passa à côté de moi et je fis semblant de ne pas sentir sa main qui frôla mon bras. A quoi jouait-il ? J’avais comme l’impression que je n’allais pas du tout aimer ce jeu.

******************

Dans un état plus que léthargique, la tête de Sebastian s’enfonçant dans ma cuisse, je zappai les chaines de télévision jusqu’à tomber sur une série policière. Je rejetai la tête en arrière sur le dossier moelleux du canapé. Une bonne odeur de pizza quatre fromages flottait dans l’air, mais la fumée de la cigarette de Sebastian me piquait les yeux. Dehors, la nuit était tombée mais j’entendais encore la pluie marteler le sol et cingler mes fenêtres. Je bus une longue rasade de bière puis posai la bouteille froide sur le ventre nu de Sebastian. Il sursauta et je rigolai. Il se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits et écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier. Il se leva et attrapa sa chemise qui trainait par terre. 

« Je dois y aller, Louis, déclara-t-il, la voix légèrement cassée. »

Je hochai la tête, bus une autre rasade de bière. C’était comme ça avec Sebastian. Quelques heures de luxure par-ci, quelques moments de plaisir par-là. Pas d’attache, pas de sentiments. Que du sexe, simple et pur. Cela ne me déplaisait pas. C’était les règles que nous avions établi dès le début, après une nuit endiablée et une bonne gueule de bois. L’amour, ce n’est pas mon truc, avait-il dit. Moi non plus, avais-je répondu. De ces nuits sans lendemain étaient née une grande complicité. J’estimais beaucoup Sebastian. 

« Ça fera plus de pizza pour moi, marmonnai-je. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et termina de boutonner sa chemise. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je baissai le volume de la télévision et me concentrai sur le son que j’entendais. Je pensais que c’était la pluie qui fouettait les fenêtres, mais ce même cognement sourd, inhabituel, retentit à nouveau. 

« On dirait que ça vient de la porte d’en bas, remarqua Sebastian. Tu vas voir ? »

Je regardai ma montre. 21h13. Peut-être un voisin qui avait oublié le code d’accès ?

Je me débarrassai des couvertures dans lesquelles j’étais emmitouflé et me décidai à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds, avant d’allumer la lampe qui se trouvait au début du couloir et de me diriger vers l’entrée. J’aperçus l’ombre d’un corps derrière la porte et la déverrouillai finalement. La pluie tombait fort et des éclairs passaient dans le ciel, derrière l’homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Je reconnus des boucles brunes sous une capuche.

« Putain mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Il pleut, je peux rentrer ? demanda Harry. »

Sa voix avait perdu toute sa confiance, en comparaison avec les intonations claires et nettes de ce matin. Je me poussai pour le laisser rentrer et il se précipita à l’intérieur, trempé. Il m’observa de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés. Je n’étais pas très présentable. Je portais un vieux jogging délavé, et un T-shirt miteux, troué au niveau du col. Des mèches de cheveux étaient toujours collées sur mon front, je sentais la sueur et le sexe et mes yeux devaient toujours avoir le voile de l’orgasme. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? répétai-je, impatient.

-J’ai bien essayé de te contacter sur ton portable, mais tu ne réponds jamais. A moins que tu ne m’aies blacklisté. »

Je n’allais pas lui avouer qu’il avait totalement raison, mais allai plutôt lui rétorquer que j’en n’avais rien à foutre du nombre incalculable de messages qu’il avait laissé sur mon portable lorsqu’un raclement de gorge me fit nous retourner tous les deux. Sebastian se tenait dans l’escalier. La fermeture de son jean clair n’était pas fermée. Pour une fois, il portait un caleçon.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? me demanda-t-il avec un rictus. » 

Je levai les yeux au ciel et tapai nerveusement mon pied sur le sol. Dieu que cette situation était embarrassante. Je vis les joues d’Harry rosir légèrement. Je jubilai. 

« Sebastian, je te présente Harry. Harry, voici Sebastian. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, dis-je dans sa direction.

-Tu es sûr, chéri ? On pourrait très bien finir la soirée à trois. »

Son sourire était plus qu’équivoque et si Harry avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, il nous aurait tué sur place. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Sebastian me fasse un coup pareil, surtout après ce que je lui avais dit sur mon passé avec Harry. Je me sentis rougir et essayai de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

« Sebastian, j’aimerais que tu partes maintenant, insistai-je fermement. On se voit demain.

-Très bien. Passez une bonne soirée, les chéris ! »

Il passa entre nous deux, tout sourire, et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Je relevai la tête pour dévisager Harry. Il avait les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« De toute évidence, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour venir, dit-il avec un petit rire.

-Ce n’est jamais le bon moment pour venir chez moi sans prévenir.

-J’espère que tu as eu le temps de finir au moins. »

Je me détournai et gravis les premières marches de l’escalier pour retourner dans mon appartement. J’avais assez vu Harry pour le prochain millénaire. Mais il attrapa le bas de mon t-shirt et tira dessus. 

« Louis, excuse-moi. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. Il faut qu’on parle. Ça concerne le mariage de Gemma. »

Étonnamment, j’aurais peut-être préféré qu’il me propose de parler d’autre chose. Du passé, peut-être, histoire de crever l’abcès qui me rongeait depuis des années. Je me dégageai de son emprise et fis un petit signe de tête pour l’inciter à me suivre. J’avais vraiment bon cœur. 

Il accrocha son manteau à une patère dans l’entrée et déambula dans le salon, l’air perdu. L’humidité faisait encore plus boucler les cheveux de sa nuque. Il ne disait rien et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il était venu jusqu’ici, chez moi, combattant le froid et la pluie, pour rester aussi silencieux. Je m’appuyai contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? demandai-je.

-C’est Zayn. J’ai vraiment dû batailler pour qu’il accepte, répondit-il, se tournant vers moi. »

Je commençai déjà à chercher une façon de me venger de mon putain de meilleur ami mais le regard qu’Harry porta sur moi me déstabilisa. Je me perdis un instant dans l’intensité de ses yeux, qui étaient d’un vert profond, avec des nuances plus claires autour de la pupille. Son visage avait encore quelques traits de l’enfance, bien que sa mâchoire soit beaucoup plus prononcé. Sa peau était pâle, d’un blanc presque maladif, et des cernes sombres plombaient ses yeux. Sa bouche pleine et boudeuse, rouge sang, contrastait parfaitement avec ses dents blanches, sans défaut. Les imperfections de sa peau ne gênaient en rien l’harmonie de son visage.

Le sol était glacé sous mes pieds et ma peau était couverte de frissons. Je fus tenté de récupérer le plaid qui était sur le canapé. Mais il aurait fallu que je me rapproche d’Harry et je ne voulais pas de ça. Je me sentais mal à l’aise en sa présence. Quelque chose chez lui m’intriguait toujours. Ce n’était pas bon.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire la raison de ta venue tardive ? »

Il soupira bruyamment. Il avait l’air aussi fatigué que moi. Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

« Je ne veux pas que notre relation entrave ton travail pour le mariage de ma sœur.

-Quelle relation ?

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Ce serait plus simple si tu n’assistais pas à tous les rendez-vous.

-Elle veut que je l’aide. Elle a besoin d’être rassurée.

-C’est mon boulot, ce n’est pas le tien.

-Jésus, Louis… Je ne vais pas supporter ce petit jeu très longtemps. »

Je me détournai, allai dans la cuisine pour sortir la pizza qui commençait à cramer, puis sortis deux bières du frigo. Je ramenai le tout dans le salon et d’un coup de tête, fis signe à Harry de s’installer. Il hésita, basculant sur ses talons, et décida de me rejoindre. 

« J’aime bien ton appartement. Il est cosy. »

Je hochai la tête, attrapai une bouteille de bière et tâchai de ne pas l’avaler cul sec. 

« J’aime beaucoup ce quartier, ça doit être sympa de se promener sur les quais quand il fait beau, reprit-il. »

Il prit une grosse part de pizza, avant de la mâcher doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Je n’avais plus faim. Je me penchai pour attraper mon paquet de cigarettes et Harry le poussa dans ma direction. Il posa sa main sur la mienne mais je me reculai vivement.

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Lewis, vas-tu enfin parler ? soupira-t-il, secouant la tête.

-Que veux-tu que je dise ?

-Peu importe, mais putain, arrête ça ! Tu as eu trois ans pour décider de ce que tu ferais lorsque je me retrouverais en face de toi. »

J’allumai ma cigarette et me levai, lui tournant le dos. Je sentais mes jambes commencer à trembler. Oui, cela faisait trois ans que je me demandais souvent ce que je ferais le jour où je le reverrais. Je ne m’étais jamais attendu à ce que ce soit de cette façon. J’avais souvent pensé que je lui hurlerais dessus, que je l’insulterais, que je le frapperais même. Mais maintenant qu’il était devant moi, je me sentais vide. Je l’entendis se lever à son tour. Je me crispai à l’idée qu’il se rapproche de moi. Mais il me contourna et remit son manteau.

« Tu as toujours été incroyablement difficile à cerner, Louis. 

-C’est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu es parti ? demandai-je avec un rire narquois.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti. »

Je secouai négativement la tête, parce qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ? Je n’avais jamais compris la raison de son départ précipité. 

« Ecoute, Louis, souffla-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous… Il est temps de faire un trait là-dessus. On va devoir se supporter pendant les préparatifs du mariage de Gemma et puis… Puis tu n’entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Il faut juste qu’on fasse des efforts chacun de notre côté. 

-Je suis d’accord, Harry. »

Harry. Son nom glissait parfaitement sur ma langue et ça avait comme un goût de miel. Je tirai longuement sur ma clope pour que le tabac dégage la douceur que j’avais dans la bouche. Il acquiesça et disparut sans un mot de plus.

Plus tard, alors que le sommeil ne me gagnait toujours pas, j’attrapai mon portable sur la table de nuit. J’allai dans ma liste noire et après un instant d’hésitation, je décochai le nom d’Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Un peu anxieux, je me garai dans la rue bordant le Natural History Museum. La pluie qui s’abattait depuis plusieurs semaines sur Londres s’était enfin arrêtée, mais une brise fraîche persistait. Rentrant les pans de ma chemise dans mon jean, je me dirigeai vers l’entrée du musée. Je fus surpris de voir autant de personnes dans le hall. Après tout, il était quand même près de 18 heures. J’allai au guichet et souris à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. 

« Bonsoir monsieur, le musée va bientôt fermer, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, dit-elle avec un sourire confus, remontant ses lunettes rouges sur son nez.

-Bonsoir, je ne viens pas visiter. Je cherche Harry Styles. Il travaille ici.

-Harry Styles… Harry Styles… Attendez, je regarde… Ah ! Il fait visiter la zone bleue ce soir ! Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. »

Elle me tendit un large plan du musée et je la remerciai, me dirigeant vers la zone en question. Je traversai tout d’abord la zone rouge, où se trouvaient l’exposition sur l’évolution humaine et celle sur les volcans et les séismes. J’accélérai le pas pour atteindre la zone verte. Je n’avais pas le temps d’observer les nombreux oiseaux empaillés et les fossiles des reptiles marins. Je fis un détour aux toilettes pour être sûr d’être présentable. Je ne voulais pas qu’Harry pense que je me laissais aller. Me regardant dans le miroir, j’aurais voulu effacer mes cernes sombres et cet affreux bouton qui poussait sur mon menton. Comment pouvais-je avoir une poussée d’acné à presque 30 ans ? J’ébouriffai mes cheveux pour leur donner du volume et un homme bedonnant d’une cinquantaine d’années m’observa sans discrétion. Une fois mon check-up accompli, j’allai d’un pas décidé dans la zone bleue.

Après avoir déambulé de longues minutes au sein des mammifères, des reptiles et des poissons, je finis par trouver Harry dans la salle des dinosaures. Vêtu d’un tailleur-pantalon couleur vert d’eau et d’une chemise blanche, un talkie-walkie accroché à la taille, il se déplaçait avec aisance parmi son groupe de visiteurs, composé principalement de personnes d’un certain âge. Je ne manquai pas la façon dont de petites mamies observaient ses fesses. Harry ne m’avait toujours pas remarqué et continuait son speech sur les dinosaures. Je mis à ronger l’ongle de mon index. 

« Beaucoup d’entre nous pensent que les oiseaux sont des descendants directs de certains dinosaures et les paléontologues l’affirment ! En effet, vous pouvez voir à votre droite le Deinonychus, qui, bien qu’il soit un carnivore, est un petit dinosaure qui possède des plumes et des sortes d’ailes, qu’il n’utilise cependant pas. La vision que nous avons des dinosaures changent sans cesse en fonction des nouvelles recherches et découvertes. 

-Et est-il possible que l’on découvre encore aujourd’hui de nouvelles espèces ? demanda une petite dame aux cheveux blancs. »

Je me rapprochai du groupe de visiteurs. Harry eut un faible sourire lorsqu’il m’aperçut.

« Evidemment, on découvre de nouvelles choses chaque jour ! C’est ce qui est vraiment intéressant. Quelqu’un a-t-il d’autres questions ? Non ? Eh bien, la visite est terminée ! Merci à tous pour votre écoute, j’espère vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelles visites ! »

Durant quelques instants, plusieurs personnes se serrèrent autour de lui pour le remercier de sa bienveillance, puis le groupe se dissipa. Quelques visiteurs pas pressés de partir observaient les fossiles autour de nous. Harry s’approcha de moi précipitamment.

« Hey, désolé, c’était un peu plus long que prévu. On y va ? »

J’acquiesçai et lui emboîtai le pas. Après une visite technique où Gemma était tombée sous le charme du musée, elle avait décidé que ce serait l’endroit idéal pour son mariage. Harry m’avait donné rendez-vous pour discuter ensemble des détails de la décoration. Je me sentais plus serein depuis quelques jours ; j’arrivais presque à me convaincre que son retour dans ma vie n’était pas une menace. Peut-être comme un simple coup du hasard. Et puis, il avait raison sur un point : il fallait faire définitivement un trait sur ce qui s’était passé. The show must go on, n’est-il pas ? Plus que quelques mois et je serais à nouveau débarrassé de lui. Ma vie reprendrait son cours. Je pouvais prendre sur moi.

Nous empruntâmes un long couloir, puis traversâmes la salle des mammifères, le bruit de nos pas résonnant derrière nous. Le musée allait bientôt fermer ses portes au public et j’avais l’impression qu’Harry et moi étions seuls au monde. J’essayai de ne pas me laisser submerger par une douce chaleur à cette pensée. 

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle Hintze Hall. Vidée de tous ses visiteurs, tout semblait encore plus grandiose. Je fus impressionné par les voûtes et les escaliers en pierre, les énormes colonnes anciennes et surtout l’immense squelette de baleine bleue suspendue au-dessus de nos têtes. Les chaussures d’Harry claquaient sur le sol en marbre. Il tourna sur lui-même les bras écartés, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je me demandai quelle tête il ferait si je pressais doucement ma main sur sa gorge. Je rougis avant même de me rendre compte que mes pensées étaient totalement inappropriées. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit toujours aussi sexy ?

« C’est vraiment impressionnant, soufflai-je, levant la tête pour admirer le squelette du plus gros mammifère marin que la Terre n’ait jamais portée. 

-N’est-ce pas ? C’est ici qu’aura lieu le repas. Comme je te l’ai dit par mail, je pensais qu’un thème forêt enchantée s’accorderait plutôt bien à l’environnement, tu en penses quoi ? 

-Oui, je suis d’accord. On pourrait décorer les escaliers avec beaucoup de lanternes, des bougies et de la mousse végétale. Lorsque les mariés descendront les marches pour rejoindre les invités, tout le monde sera ébloui et le photographe pourra faire de superbes photos. 

-C’est exactement ce que j’avais en tête ! On ne peut pas vraiment décorer la salle comme on le veut, il ne faut pas oublier que c’est un musée, alors je pense qu’il faut absolument mettre sur la décoration de l’escalier et des tables. D’ailleurs, tu penses qu’il vaut mieux des tables rondes ou rectangulaires ?

-Rondes, sans hésiter. C’est plus intimiste et convivial. Comme linge de table, je verrais bien des nappes en lin écru, les serviettes dans la même teinte. On pourrait reprendre de la mousse pour le centre de table, avec pourquoi pas des rondins de bois et une composition florale assez haute pour équilibrer l’ensemble. On use et on abuse de bougies pour renforcer l’ambiance mystique et romantique. Et pour apporter une touche de gaieté, j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait utiliser des pommes rouges pour les marque-places. Les noms des invités seraient écrits en doré. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu’Harry ne me répondait toujours pas, je me tournai vers lui. Il se tenait là, les bras ballants, sa bouche étirée en un grand sourire. Il tenta de le dissimuler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et ses putains de fossettes ressortirent. Je déglutis. 

« Quoi ? demandai-je d’une voix beaucoup plus hésitante que je ne l’aurais voulu.

-Tu as totalement cerné ce que je souhaitais. Tu es très doué. »

Je fus pris de court par le compliment et je me sentis rougir rapidement. Harry détourna le regard et un silence gênant s’installa. 

« -Hum, on devrait aller voir la salle pour la cérémonie laïque maintenant, dit-il rapidement, sa voix un peu aigue. »

Il marchait d’un pas rapide, jetant de temps en temps un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que je le suivais toujours. J’essayais de ne pas laisser mes yeux lorgner son dos musclé, la courbe de sa taille, ses fesses. J’essayais vraiment. 

J’accélérai le pas pour rattraper Harry. Des frissons parcouraient mes bras. Les grandes lumières avaient été coupées et nous étions plongés dans une semi-obscurité, quelques ampoules jaunes éclairant çà et là les recoins du musée. L’atmosphère était oppressante et j’avais l’impression que les yeux brillants des animaux empaillés me fixaient. Mon odorat et mon ouïe semblaient se décupler au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la pénombre. Je sentais l’eau de Cologne d’Harry, ses notes de vanille et de lavande. Intense Myrrh and Tonka, Jo Malone. Incroyable que mon cerveau se souvienne encore de son parfum après trois ans. J’entendais sa respiration, profonde, calme et posée. 

Après avoir traversé la salle des fossiles marins et celle des oiseaux, nous arrivâmes dans le grand Hall des Fossiles. Entouré par tous ces fossiles marins, créatures de mythes et légendes, j’avais l’impression d’être dans le setting d’Une Nuit Au Musée. Déjà pas réellement rassuré, j’espérais de tout cœur qu’ils resteraient tous endormis. La pièce était toute en longueur, splendide avec ses arches romanesques et ses pierres en terre cuite. 

« Qu’est-ce que ça t’inspire ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-On pourrait placer les chaises le long des murs, peut-être par rang de quatre ou cinq, et structurer l’allée avec de la mousse, du lierre, des petites guirlandes lumineuses et des bougies. Pourquoi pas quelques fleurs blanches pour donner du pep’s à l’ensemble. L’arche devrait être décorée de la même façon.»

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et scrollai sur mon compte Pinterest pour lui montrer un exemple. Il se rapprocha de moi pour observer, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau. 

« J’aime beaucoup, murmura-t-il. »

Sa voix rauque envoya une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J’avançai légèrement pour ne plus sentir son haleine sucrée.

« Super, on a bien bossé alors ! dis-je d’une voix étranglée. Il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? »

Il sembla hésiter, passa sa main derrière sa nuque. Je remarquai à quel point ses bras étaient musclés. 

« Non, c’est bon. On devrait y aller, il commence à être tard. »

Mais alors qu’on se dirigeait vers la sortie, les quelques lumières qui n’éclairaient déjà pas grand-chose furent coupées net, nous plongeant dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Je me figeai, mes yeux luttant pour trouver leur repaire. Je sentais la présence d’Harry dans mon dos, lui non plus ne bougeait plus. 

« Putain, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? m’écriai-je, faisant volte-face. »

La rapidité de mon geste m’étourdit et je vacillai en avant. Harry me rattrapa par le bras. La chaleur de sa main traversa le tissu de ma chemise. Reprenant contenance, j’activai la fonction lampe de poche sur mon portable. La lumière blanchâtre se refléta sur le visage d’Harry. Il tenait sa lèvre inférieure entre son pouce et son index, le regard dans le vide. 

« Harry, quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? répétai-je, poussant son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-J’ai complètement oublié de prévenir le gardien que j’allai partir plus tard ce soir. Il a tout fermé.

-Non, tu n’es pas sérieux ? »

Légèrement paniqué à l’idée de passer la nuit dans une pièce pleine de fossiles avec mon ex, je me jetai sur la porte, tirant sur la poignée. Je cognai, je poussai, mais la clenche ne cédait pas. Harry essayait de faire fonctionner son talkie-walkie, mais seul un faible grésillement s’entendait à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« Mitch ? Mitch ? Vous m’entendez ? Mitch ? C’est Harry Styles. Vous m’entendez ? Allô ? Mitch ? Mitch ?

-Pour l’amour du ciel, Harry, tu vois bien qu’il ne t’entend pas ! m’exaspérai-je. »

Harry fit la moue, les yeux rivés sur ce maudit talkie-walkie, puis commença à trifouiller les boutons pour changer de fréquence. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte en chêne, les jambes allongées en face de moi. Après un court instant, Harry fit de même sur le mur à l’opposé et se prit la tête entre les mains. 

« C’est pas possible d’avoir aussi peu de chance en ce moment, geignit-il, secouant ses cheveux.

-Lequel de nous deux porte la poisse, à ton avis ? questionnai-je, tapotant mes doigts sur ma cuisse. »

A travers la verrière au-dessus de nos têtes, les étoiles faisaient quelques reflets sur le parquet. Il eut un petit rire.

« Je plaide coupable. Tu sais combien je suis malchanceux, Louis.

-Oui, je sais, riais-je à mon tour. Tu te rappelles la fois où un pigeon t’a chié dessus ? »

Son rire résonna dans la salle vide. Il était plaisant à regarder quand il riait, les yeux plissés, les fossettes prononcées, une petite ride entre les sourcils. Sa chemise n’était pas assez boutonnée et malgré le peu d’éclairage, je devinai le contour des hirondelles tatouées sous ses clavicules.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Ça a littéralement traversé ma veste ! Et je n’ai jamais pu ravoir la tache ! Soit ce pigeon avait une gastro monstrueuse, soit c’était un véritable aigle. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce fut la pire soirée de ma vie.

-Elle n’était pas si pourrie que ça dans mon souvenir. »

Je ne savais pas si c’était la fatigue, les nerfs qui lâchaient ou tout simplement l’obscurité qui prêtait aux confidences, mais c’était sorti de ma bouche beaucoup trop facilement. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière de toute façon. A la place, je jaugeai sa réaction. Sa bouche souriait, mais pas ses yeux. Lui aussi se souvenait très bien de la façon dont c’était terminé cette soirée. Je revoyais le visage d’Harry et ses yeux injectés de sang, les fossettes creusant ses joues, les mèches folles encadrant son visage. Il avait les joues rosies par le froid, de la fumée blanche sortait de sa bouche, il avait l’air niais mais heureux. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce moment, où nous avions fumé des joints à nous en rendre malade, peu de temps après notre rencontre. Je pouvais encore entendre son rire lorsque nous étions remontés à son appartement, ratant beaucoup trop de marches dans notre ascension et faisant beaucoup trop bruit pour nos bons rapports avec les voisins. Mon ventre se tordit au souvenir de l’acte passionné et torride qui s’en était suivi sur le parquet du salon.

Harry se leva brusquement et se mit à déambuler à travers la salle, basculant d’un pied sur l’autre. Il regardait d’un air absent les fossiles devant lui. 

« Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Elle n’était pas si pourrie que ça, cette soirée. »

Il se tourna, le dos appuyé sur la vitre. Il avait l’air aussi épuisé que moi. Il me détailla minutieusement et je me sentis rougir sous son regard. 

« Je suis désolé que cette soirée prenne une telle tournure, souffla-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse. J’espère que ton petit-ami ne t’en voudra pas de rentrer si tard.

-Quoi ?

-Ton petit-ami. La grande gueule que j’ai croisée l’autre jour. »

J’éclatai de rire. Mais pas Harry. Il maintenait mon regard, recherchant la réponse dans mes yeux.

« Harry, je crois que tout ceci ne te regarde absolument pas, répondis-je, un peu haletant. »

Quelque chose sembla frapper son visage, sans que je ne sache quoi. Il avait soudainement l’air plus jeune, plus incertain. Je n’avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je me sentis obligé de me justifier. 

« Sebastian n’est pas mon petit-ami, c’est mon patron, annonçai-je.

-Alors, tu baises ton patron ? Ce doit être une bonne façon d’obtenir des promotions. » 

Le ton n’était pas sec, haineux ou méchant. Ça ressemblait à une constatation, mais sa voix semblait lasse. Il jouait distraitement avec le pan de sa chemise.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je couchais avec mon patron, m’indignai-je.

-Oh non, Louis, ne fais pas semblant, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je l’ai vu sur ton visage. Je sais à quoi tu ressembles après avoir joui. »

Je remerciai la pénombre pour ne pas faire voir à Harry la vitesse à laquelle mes joues rougirent. Je me raclai la gorge, gêné. Harry rit un peu plus.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te… »

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux en entendant le talkie-walkie grésiller beaucoup plus fort.

« Mr Styles ? C’est vous ? Vous êtes là ? C’est Mitch ! Allô ? »

Harry se jeta sur le talkie-walkie, tombant à genoux sur le parquet.

« Oui, Mitch ! Je suis là ! On est enfermés dans la salle des fossiles, vous pouvez venir nous ouvrir s’il vous plait ? Merci ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte. Il y eut le cliquetis d’une clé et aussitôt apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il nous éclaira avec sa lampe de poche et je grimaçai face à l’intense luminosité. Le pauvre Mitch paraissait totalement paniqué.

« Mr Styles ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez resté plus longtemps, je pensais que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux, je ne vous ai absolument pas vu lorsque je suis venu fermé la porte, je suis…

-Ce n’est rien, Mitch, le coupa Harry avec une voix douce. Tout est de ma faute, j’ai oublié de vous prévenir. Je faisais une visite technique avec Mr Tomlinson. Il est organisateur de mariages. Aucun de nous ne vous a entendu fermer la porte d’ailleurs. »

Mitch hocha vivement la tête, l’air visiblement soulagé. Son regard oscilla entre nous et il n’avait pas l’air vraiment convaincu par les explications d’Harry. Quel outrage d’être soupçonnés ainsi alors que nous n’avions strictement rien fait.

Le jeune gardien nous raccompagna jusqu’à la sortie donnant sur Exhibition Road, puis retourna à son travail après nous avoir salués. La nuit était totalement tombée, le vent était cinglant et il n’y avait pas un chat dans les rues. Je serrai mes bras contre ma poitrine, essayant de ne pas trembler. Mes poils se hérissèrent et ma peau fut parcourue de frissons. Harry me faisait face, visiblement aussi frigorifié que moi, l’air frais emmêlant ses cheveux. A la lueur du réverbère, ses cils créaient des ombres sur ses joues. Il serrait ses bras si fort avec ses mains que la jointure de ses doigts étaient blanches. J’étais sûr que ça laisserait des marques rouges sur sa peau. 

« Bon, eh bien, on se voit au prochain rendez-vous alors, lançai-je, faisant déjà volte-face pour rejoindre ma voiture. »

Je ne fis pas trois pas qu’il me héla.

« Hey, Louis !

-Quoi ?

-Content de savoir que tu n’as pas de petit-ami. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savaient pas (je ne le savais pas avant de faire mes recherches pour cette fiction), on peut réellement louer le Natural History Museum pour des mariages et le résultat est juste splendide ! Je suis totalement fan :D
> 
> https://www.nhm.ac.uk/business-services/venue-hire/weddings-private-events.html


	5. Chapter 5

Je pressai le pas, mes baskets faisant un drôle de bruit sur le trottoir mouillé. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne heure et la lumière des réverbères se reflétait sur l’eau, donnant une lueur blafarde aux bateaux colorés qui bordaient le canal. Le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes et les gens se pressaient de rentrer chez eux, craignant la prochaine averse. J’enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches et évitai de justesse une dame qui faillit me donner un coup avec son parapluie. 

J’entendis les basses sourdes de la musique avant même de pénétrer l’enceinte du club. Je souriais de contentement. Une virée au LV Lounge avec Liam et Zayn, comme beaucoup de vendredis soirs. J’avais plus que jamais besoin de me vider la tête avec un bon cocktail dans la main et une conversation sans queue ni tête avec mes amis. Je serrai mes bras autour de mon torse. Le vent était fort et je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Je sentais l’air froid s’infiltrer entre les mailles de mon pull en laine. Je frottai mes mains pour que le sang ne cesse de stagner dans mes veines, le temps que le videur me fasse signe de rentrer. 

La musique pulsait au même rythme que le sang dans mes veines, remplissant l’intégralité de la salle de bruits électriques et de mélodies entêtantes. Les spots projetaient des jets de lumière rouge sur la piste de danse, tandis que de petites ampoules éclairaient faiblement le sol. L’odeur autour de moi était âcre, un mélange de sueur, d’alcool et de tabac froid. Je plissai mes yeux pour m’habituer à l’obscurité et scrutai l’ensemble de la salle à la recherche de mes amis. 

Le visage que je repérai en premier ne fut pas du tout celui que je m’attendais à voir. Je restai là, figé, les bras ballants, le regardant se rapprocher de moi beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l’aurais voulu. Son corps entra en collision avec le mien, me faisant reculer de quelques pas, et ses bras s’enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Je serrai les miens autour de sa taille. J’humai l’odeur de citron qui émanait de ses cheveux. J’avais la gorge serrée et quelques larmes me piquaient les yeux. God. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

« Tu m’as manqué, soufflai-je, les mots sortant de ma bouche beaucoup trop facilement.

-Je sais. Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Niall se recula, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ses cheveux n’étaient plus blonds comme dans mon souvenir, mais bruns, et une paire de lunettes rondes étaient perchée sur son nez. Une barbe de trois jours le faisait paraître plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. 

Une vague de culpabilité m’envahit. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l’avais pas vu. Je lui envoyais peu de messages, ne l’appelais jamais. Tout ça parce que… Parce qu’il était le meilleur ami d’Harry et que je ne voulais plus voir ce qui pouvait me le rappeler. C’était injuste, cruel et stupide. Niall était devenu un de mes plus proches amis, mais je l’avais délaissé pour des conneries. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Cela devait être écrit sur mon visage ; Niall prit ma main et la serra doucement. Il avait toujours été généreux, adorable, le cœur sur la main. 

« Allez, viens, on nous attend, dit-il, me tirant par le coude. »

Il m’emmena jusqu’au box où étaient assis Zayn et Liam. Et Harry. Evidemment. Ils riaient, ils n’avaient pas remarqué que nous étions revenus. Je me glissai sur la banquette en velours noir, mon épaule cognant celle de Zayn.

« Hey, Louis ! s’exclama Liam, tout sourire. Comment vas-tu ? On commençait à s’inquiéter.

-Ça va, merci, répondis-je avec un sourire, mal à l’aise.

-Tu sais bien, chéri, que la ponctualité n’est pas le fort de Louis, susurra Zayn, me donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse. »

Je répliquai d’un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais Liam sourit et reporta son attention sur Niall, qui s’était lancé dans un monologue sur je-ne-sais quel sujet. J’attrapai la pinte de Zayn et but une gorgée, ignorant son gémissement d’indignation. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce guet-apens ? murmurai-je à son oreille. » 

J’essayai d’ignorer la façon dont les yeux d’Harry semblaient me transpercer. J’espérais simplement que la faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas de voir à quel point mes joues me brûlaient. Je ne voulais pas qu’il imagine que sa présence me fît un quelconque effet. Ce n’était pas le cas.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Zayn, récupérant sa pinte d’un geste sec. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et essuyai mes mains moites sur mon jean. Zayn en profita pour se rapprocher de son petit-ami, glissant un bras derrière son dos. Sa main trouva le creux de sa taille naturellement, sans même y penser. Zayn avait un sourire niais sur le visage lorsqu’il regardait Liam. Quelque chose que je n’aurais su nommer brillait dans ses yeux. Souvent, quand je les observais, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Je ne l’aurais jamais avoué, même sous la torture. J’étais plutôt le genre d’homme à fuir les relations sentimentales. Je n’avais jamais eu de relation stable, je n’avais toujours voulu que les coups d’un soir, du sexe pur, dur, bestial, sans aucune attache, juste du plaisir. Pour moi, être en couple signifiait la fin de ma liberté et le début des emmerdes, mais parfois, j’aurais aimé que quelqu’un m’attende le soir en rentrant à la maison.

Harry était penché sur la table, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, écoutant avec attention ce que Liam pouvait bien lui raconter. Le vernis noir sur ses ongles contrastait vivement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses bagues semblaient lourdes sur ses doigts et je me demandai pourquoi il en portait autant. Mon regard remonta le long de son bras et traça les contours du navire encré sur sa peau. Je me rappelais avoir accompagné Harry chez le tatoueur, je me rappelais la façon dont sa main avait broyé mes doigts sous le coup de la douleur, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, mais un sourire inébranlable sur ses lèvres. 

Je secouai la tête, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant mes yeux. Imperceptiblement, sous la table, son pied frôla ma cheville. Ce n’était pas accidentel. Il avait un sourire en coin. J’avais chaud. Je me levai d’un bond.

« J’ai soif, annonçai-je. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire. » 

Je déambulai à travers tous ces gens qui discutaient, riaient, buvaient, dansaient. Je m’assis à un tabouret du bar et hélai le barman. Il me fit répéter trois fois avant de comprendre que je voulais un Cosmpolitan. Il poussa le verre devant moi avec un sourire.

La présence d’Harry à ce qui était notre rendez-vous quasi hebdomadaire me prenait de court. Je n’étais pas particulièrement gêné par sa présence, mais avoir nos amis autour de nous… Cela faisait ressurgir beaucoup de souvenirs. De très bons souvenirs. 

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Zayn s’installa à côté de moi et demanda une nouvelle pinte. Son regard était doux et il saisit ma main.

« Ok, j’aurais peut-être dû te dire qu’Harry serait là, dit-il avec une grimace. »

Je grimaçai à mon tour. Peut-être que si j’avais su qu’il y serait, je ne serais pas venu. Zayn sembla lire dans mes pensées, puisqu’il eut un petit rire. 

« C’est juste… Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus, tous ensembles, je veux dire, expliqua-t-il, légèrement hésitant. »

Je hochai la tête et pris une longue gorgée de mon cocktail. La vodka me brûla le palais mais ma bouche sembla toujours aussi sèche.

« Harry nous a dit que vous vous étiez vus récemment, alors avec Liam, on s’est dit que, peut-être…

-On s’est juste vus pour le travail, me justifiai-je rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. 

-Peu importe, soupira Zayn. Je voulais simplement te dire que j’espère que ça ne te met pas trop mal à l’aise. 

-Avec du recul, je me dis que j’aurais peut-être aimé savoir qu’il était revenu vivre ici, avouai-je avec un petit rire. J’aurais pu me préparer psychologiquement.

-Liam voulait te le dire. Mais tu as toujours montré tellement de ressentiment à l’égard d’Harry, que je l’ai dissuadé. Ça ne paraissait pas être une bonne idée. Il est revenu de Rome il y a six mois à peu près, après avoir obtenu son diplôme.

-Ce n’est pas du ressentiment, le contredis-je, secouant la tête.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, idiot. »

Il me donna une frappe sur le bras, mais son air malicieux le trahissait. Je ne voulais pas parler d’Harry, pas maintenant. Je n’avais pas envie de me rappeler qu’il était parti pour de stupides études, sans en parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir qu’il ne m’avait pas jugé assez important pour me mettre dans la confidence. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler qu’il m’avait littéralement planté un couteau dans le dos. Je voulais me détendre, profiter de mes amis, ne pas penser à ses boucles brunes et ses yeux émeraude. Je terminai mon Cosmopolitan, interpellai le serveur, qui m’en servit un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Et un quatrième.

Mon cinquième verre en équilibre dans la main, j’avais perdu la notion du temps. Zayn et moi-même étions enfermés dans une bulle intimiste, partageant des souvenirs qui n’appartenaient qu’à nous. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses pupilles dilatées, un sourire stupide collé sur ses lèvres. Sa main serrait fort mon avant-bras, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans ma peau. J’avais la tête qui tournait, ma vue devenait floue, une chaleur apaisante se diffusait à travers mon corps. Je me sentais bien.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois où on est allé à une soirée ? ricana-t-il. On avait quel âge ? Quinze ans, un truc dans le genre. Je ne sais plus comment s’appelait le gars.

-C’était Matt, me remémorai-je.

-Oui, c’est ça ! s’exclama-t-il. Tu avais trop bu ce soir-là, tu te souviens ? Tu voulais draguer cette fille, Jenna, mais tu lui as vomi dessus et tu as passé le reste de la soirée dans les toilettes, se moqua-t-il.

-Ils avaient versé du rhum dans mon verre, me défendis-je, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Et la fois où on a fumé dans ma chambre ?

-Ta mère nous a surpris, j’ai d’abord cru qu’elle allait nous tuer, puis elle a appelé ma mère, et on a été privé de sortie pendant un mois.

-Ça ne nous a pas empêchés de faire encore plus de conneries.

-Ce n’est pas faux, avouai-je. Comme la fois où on a construit une sorte de tremplin pour voler avec notre vélo ?

-Tu avais violement manger le sol et tu t’étais arraché le genou. Tu croyais qu’on allait t’amputer la jambe, rit-il.

-J’avais huit ans, ris-je en retour. J’étais encore naïf et innocent.

-Tu l’es encore ! Naïf, je veux dire. Innocent, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l’aies jamais été, rit-il encore plus fort. Désolé, Louis, faut vraiment que j’aille pisser. »

Il se leva, tituba, se rattrapa au tabouret.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à prendre du bon temps, déclara-t-il, pointant son doigt vers la piste de danse. Vas-y, je vous rejoins après. » 

Je suivis la direction de son index. Liam et Niall se dandinaient au rythme de la musique. Harry était au centre du dancefloor, bougeant énergiquement, son corps beaucoup trop proche de celui de l’homme en face de lui. Peut-être qu’il sentit mon regard insistant sur sa nuque, puisqu’il pivota, ses yeux cherchant les miens. Il me sourit. Pas un sourire doux et empreint de gentillesse. Non, c’était un sourire railleur, moqueur, narquois. Il reporta son intention sur le grand blond qui lui servait de partenaire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il se remit à danser de façon suggestive et rit lorsque l’autre souffla quelque chose à son oreille. Il serrait les hanches d’Harry, laissant sûrement des marques rouges sur la peau fine. 

Je le détestais.

Je terminai mon verre, il claqua fort sur le bar lorsque je le reposai. Je chancelai en me remettant debout, comme si les quatre Cosmopolitan que j’avais ingurgités étaient retombés dans mes genoux. Je déambulai entre tous ces corps entassés, à grand renfort de pardon, excusez-moi, merci. J’attrapai Liam par le coude.

« Hey, Lou, on se demandait où vous étiez passés ! s’exclama-t-il, enjoué. Zayn n’est pas avec toi ?

-Il est aux toilettes, répondis-je, élevant la voix pour me faire entendre par-dessus la musique. Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je vais y aller. Je ne me…

-Oh non, Louis ! S’il te plait, ne pars pas tout de suite ! s’écria Niall, sautillant à côté de Liam. On ne s’est pas vus depuis tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas t’en aller maintenant ! »

J’allai m’excuser à nouveau, lui dire qu’on se reverrait bientôt, lui promettre que je ne le laisserais plus sans nouvelle. J’ouvris la bouche, mais l’air resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Des doigts s’enroulèrent autour de mon biceps, fort. 

« Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas partir, objecta Harry. Ce n’est que le début de la soirée. »

Le reste dans sa phrase ne fut qu’un murmure, uniquement adressé à moi. Je me retournai, appuyai une main sur son torse pour qu’il se recule. Je fus surpris par la dureté que je trouvai sous ma paume. Je détestai avoir à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient explosées, si noires que seules un fin cercle émeraude les entouraient.

« Une excellente fin de soirée à toi, lançai-je, le souffle court. Amuse-toi bien. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ma voix soit si sèche, si cassante. Je n’avais pas envie d’y penser. J’avais perdu ma politesse, je poussais littéralement les personnes qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin vers la sortie. Harry saisit mon poignet et me tira vers lui. J’essayai de me dégager de son emprise, mais sa main libre bloqua le bas de mon dos. Il riait.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas y croire, souffla-t-il, toutes fossettes sorties. 

-Harry, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Laisse-moi partir.

-Ça ressemble étrangement à une crise de jalousie. »

Il sentait fort l’alcool. Un mélange de gin et de martini. Je me demandai combien de verres il avait bu. Beaucoup, à en juger par la façon dont il titubait dangereusement. Il s’appuyait sur moi pour ne pas tomber. Une partie de moi voulait me reculer vivement pour qu’il se vautre. Une autre, en revanche, voulait se rapprocher encore plus près. J’aurais dû, j’aurais vraiment dû, à cet instant, partir pour de bon et ne pas me retourner. Pour ne pas regretter.

Je le détestais.

« Moi ? Jaloux d’un gigolo ? dis-je en jetant un coup d’œil au grand blond. Je vaux mieux ça. »

La main d’Harry me brûlait dans le bas de mon dos. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Je sentais son souffle erratique contre ma peau. Il faisait chaud. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La racine des cheveux d’Harry était trempée, son front couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. L’encolure de son t-shirt était trop large et je voyais distinctement les hirondelles tatouées sur sa peau. Et ses lèvres… Putain. Elles étaient rouges, humides. Désirables.

Je le détestais.

« Hey, les garçons, ça va ? »

La voix de Zayn ne réussit pas à me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j’étais plongée. J’étais focalisé sur Harry et la chaleur qu’il irradiait. Pourtant, un frisson me traversa le corps.

« Ça va, Zayn, on discute ! cria Harry. »

Le sang dans mes tempes frappait au même rythme que la musique et ma respiration était saccadée, difficile. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et j’eus peur durant un instant qu’il ne me lâche. La main d’Harry se faufila sous mon pull, appuyant plus fort sur le bas de mon dos. Il se pencha encore plus sur moi. 

« Je pensais qu’ils étaient ton genre, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. »

Je ne répondis pas. L’air était chargé d’électricité. Je ne voyais plus personne autour de nous, je n’entendais plus le boum boum boum incessant de la musique, je ne sentais plus que l’haleine chargée d’alcool d’Harry et son eau de Cologne à la con. Tout était enivrant. Il y avait un air de déjà-vu ; son corps collé contre le mien, nos hanches alignées, nos souffles chauds n’en faisant plus qu’un. Et, Jésus… J’aimais ça. J’aimais la façon dont les souvenirs s’enroulaient autour de moi.

Mais je le détestais.

Les effluves de martini dans sa voix me faisaient tourner la tête. A moins que ce ne fût la vodka que j’avais bu qui m’embrumait le cerveau. Une toute petite voix me disait que je jouais à un jeu dangereux et que je m’en mordrais les doigts le lendemain. Mais tout ce qui importait maintenant, c’était la bouche d’Harry si proche de ma peau.  
Alors, au lieu de le repousser, j’inclinai ma tête sur le côté et il soupira. Il soupira parce que je venais de lui donner l’autorisation. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou, lentement, envoyant une décharge de plaisir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je pensais que c’était suffisant, qu’il n’irait pas plus loin, parce qu’il y avait quand même des règles à respecter et des limites à ne pas franchir. Il était mon ex, for God sake. Mais il enfonça ses dents à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule. 

Je voulus m’écarter mais Harry me tenait près de lui et c’était… C’était bon, vraiment bon, la façon qu’il avait d’aspirer ma peau pour y laisser une marque. Un gémissement resta coincé dans ma gorge lorsqu’il glissa une jambe entre mes cuisses et le souffle d’Harry devint plus rapide. Il pouvait maintenant sentir à quel point j’étais excité. 

Je le détestais.

Il se recula, une main tenant toujours fermement ma hanche. Je n’entendis pas ce qu’il me dit mais je devinai les mots sur ses lèvres. On y va ? Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant nos amis du regard. J’espérais, en vain, que Zayn m’attrape par le bras et m’éloigne d’Harry, vu que je n’étais même plus capable de le faire moi-même. Mais il était hors de vue. Alors je hochai la tête et Harry saisit ma main, me tirant derrière lui sur des jambes chancelantes.

L’air frais de la nuit me frappa en plein visage et ma vision sembla aussitôt beaucoup moins trouble. Ma main était toujours dans celle d’Harry et il m’attira contre lui. Il irradiait une chaleur presque fiévreuse.

« Je ne me souviens même pas où j’ai garé ma voiture, gloussa-t-il, sa bouche planant au-dessus de la mienne.

-Je pense qu’aucun de nous ne peut reprendre le volant, soufflai-je, secouant la tête. »

Il fronça les sourcils, déçu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n’aimais pas le voir comme ça. 

« Mais on peut aller chez moi, proposai-je, bien que mon cerveau me crie que c’était une terrible idée. »

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre et de potentiellement me dissuader, je partis en direction de l’appartement à pas rapides, trébuchant beaucoup trop de fois. Harry n’était pas loin derrière moi et je l’entendais rire. Un rire qui me tordait le ventre et me faisait sourire niaisement.

Je le détestais. 

Arrivés devant la porte de mon immeuble, j’étais haletant. Ma main tremblait et j’eus du mal à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Je sentais le poids d’Harry contre mon dos, la ligne de son sexe contre mes fesses. Je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer. 

Nous gravîmes les marches trois par trois, pressés comme des adolescents qui n’auraient qu’un court moment avant le retour de leurs parents. Harry ferma la porte de l’appartement derrière nous et s’y adossa. Mes yeux mirent un peu de temps avant de s’habituer à l’obscurité, mais bientôt je distinguai nettement les contours de son corps. 

Alors, je réduis la distance qu’il y avait entre nous et l’embrassai. C’était brutal, dénué de tendresse. Je rejetai toute ma frustration dans ce baiser, mordant sa lèvre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de glisser à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche. Il avait un goût fort de martini, qui aurait pu me rendre malade. Qui aurait dû me rendre malade. Putain. Harry avança ses hanches contre les miennes, nous faisant tous les deux gémir bruyamment. Je glissai mon doigt dans la boucle de sa ceinture, baissai la fermeture de son jean. Il retira mon pull, je retirai son t-shirt.

A tâtons, nous nous rendîmes dans ma chambre et tombâmes sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Le plafond faisait des vagues et je fermai les yeux pour que les murs autour de moi ne tournent plus. Je sentis la nausée se former au creux de mon estomac. Je me relevai et me précipitai dans la salle de bain, ayant tout juste le temps de m’agenouiller devant les toilettes pour vomir. Vomir, vomir et encore vomir.

Je fis une note mentale de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d’alcool. Je rinçai ma bouche pour enlever le goût immonde que j’avais sur la langue. Je tremblai, faible et épuisé. J’enlevai mon jean et le jetai dans le panier de linge sale. Je n’avais qu’une hâte, retrouver mon lit.

Je fus presque surpris d’y trouver Harry. Il ronflait légèrement, les deux bras étendus au-dessus de la tête. Je déglutis face à la musculature de son torse et de son ventre. J’avais une boule dans la gorge.

Je le détestais.

Dieu que je le détestais.

Je le détestais pour me faire revivre tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Je me réveillai brusquement. J’avais du mal à respirer, les draps collaient à ma peau, la couverture était enroulée autour de mes jambes. Le sang pulsait dans mes tempes. Les rayons du soleil tapaient contre la fenêtre. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, je sentais mon oreiller trempé de sueur contre ma joue. J’ouvris un œil et le refermai aussitôt, une douleur sourde se propageant dans mon crâne. J’avais la bouche pâteuse, sèche. Je me redressai, grimaçant, le sang battant rapidement dans ma tête. Mon estomac semblait faire des montagnes russes et je déglutis difficilement, ravalant la bile qui remontait le long de ma gorge.

Un grognement se fit entendre à l’autre bout du lit. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu’à me faire mal. Tout ceci n’était donc pas un rêve. Harry était bel et bien à côté de moi, toujours endormi. Son torse se levait à un rythme régulier, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son jean ouvert révélait beaucoup trop son caleçon bleu marine. La soirée de la veille me revint d’un coup. La virée en boîte, les retrouvailles avec Niall, les mains d’Harry sur mes hanches, sa bouche contre ma peau, mes lèvres attaquant les siennes…

Putain. 

Qu’avions-nous fait ?

Harry roula sur le côté, grogna à nouveau et sa main atterrit sur ma cuisse. Ce simple geste le réveilla brusquement dans un soubresaut. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? s’écria-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Une voix profonde. Presque sexy. 

« Tu n'es pas dans ton lit, tu es dans le mien, répliquai-je. »

Il se releva sur ses coudes, puis s’assit, s’appuyant contre la tête de lit. Il tira la couverture autour de son torse. Il fronça les sourcils et pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes.

« Putain, ma tête, geignit-il. »

Je me dégageai des couvertures et me levai. Mes jambes semblaient avoir du mal à me maintenir debout. Je me sentais faible, j’avais l’impression de mettre fait rouler dessus par un bus tant j’avais des courbatures. Je sentis le regard pesant d’Harry dans mon dos. Je m’enfermai dans la salle de bain et secouai la tête pour ne pas penser au fait qu’il était à moitié nu dans mon lit. Ce simple geste suffit à me fracasser le crâne. Je saisis ma brosse à dents et j’eus un relent de nausée lorsque je la glissai dans ma bouche. Je frottai fort pour enlever le goût de vomi et d’alcool qui persistaient sur ma langue. Le carrelage était froid sous mes pieds et j’étais couvert de frissons. Je retirai mon caleçon et me glissai dans la douche, allumant le mitigeur. L’eau brûla ma peau, la faisant rougir, et je m’efforçai de me détendre. Je fis mousser le shampooing sur mes cheveux et le gel douche sur ma peau mouillée. Je rinçai la mousse, puis fermai les yeux, appuyant mon dos contre le mur carrelé. J’éteignis l’eau et sortis de la douche, m’enroulant dans une grande serviette. Je séchai brièvement mes cheveux. Je farfouillai dans le panier de linge sale pour prendre un jogging et un vieux t-shirt, puis récupérai le portable que j’avais oublié dans mon jean de la veille.

Six appels manqués de Liam, trois de Niall, un de Sebastian. Quatorze de Zayn. Je ne pris même pas la peine de compter le nombre de messages. Putain. 

Mon reflet dans le miroir me donna presque envie de pleurer de rage. Enfin, ce n’était pas la réflexion de mon visage de zombie en phase terminale qui me dérangeait. C’était surtout l’énorme suçon que j’avais sur le cou. La trace était pourpre, ronde, sensible. Je frémis en appuyant mon index dessus. 

Je sortis de la salle de bain et m’adossai contre le chambranle de la porte. J’avais espéré qu’il soit reparti sans laisser de trace, mais Harry leva les yeux vers moi. Il tenait toujours le drap contre son torse, bien que ce qu’il cachât n’ait plus de secret pour moi. Il était livide, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres sèches. Il avait de grosses cernes sombres et une marque de l’oreiller sur la joue. Ses cheveux étaient gras à la racine et les quelques poils bruns sur sa mâchoire étaient drus. 

« Tu as vraiment une sale gueule, remarquai-je. »

Il fronça les sourcils, un air mal aimable froissant son visage. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Tu n’es pas de première fraîcheur non plus, objecta-t-il d’un ton sec. »

J’esquissai un sourire. Je me déplaçai pour ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre. Il fallait faire disparaitre cette odeur âcre de transpiration qui flottait dans l’air. Il faisait beau, quelques nuages blancs tachaient le ciel mais les rayons du soleil réchauffaient cette journée de mars. Je me penchai un peu en avant pour respirer un bon coup, appréciant la chaleur qui se propagea sur mon visage.

« Louis, dis-moi. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, un peu hésitante. 

« Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu’on a couché ensemble ? »

Je me retournai et il évita mon regard. 

« Harry, soupirai-je, souriant davantage. Si on avait couché ensemble, ce n’est pas à la tête que tu aurais mal. »

J’appréciai la façon dont ses joues rougirent. J’avais le dessus aujourd’hui. Il ne m’intimidait plus. 

Je quittai la chambre et allai dans la cuisine. Je sortis la bouilloire et deux mugs. Je farfouillai dans le placard pour trouver une boîte de paracétamol. Je m’appuyai contre le comptoir, regardant l’eau chauffer. La soirée de la veille passait devant mes yeux sans s’arrêter et je les fermai pour stopper le flux de pensées. Cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Comment avions-nous pu être aussi irresponsables ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser embrigader à ce point ? God… J’avais la réponse enfouie tout au fond de mon être mais je ne voulais pas la laisser sortir. Mais elle était là, bien présente, me tirant la tête en arrière pour m’empêcher de faire l’autruche. Cette soirée… J’avais aimé retrouver l’homme que j’avais rencontré plusieurs années auparavant. Charmant, taquin, allumeur. J’avais aimé ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche contre mon cou, son souffle contre mon oreille. J’avais aimé qu’il prenne le contrôle, j’avais aimé me sentir aussi malléable dans ses bras. C’était bon de baisser la garde. 

La porte de la chambre claqua et Harry apparut. Je le regardai déambuler dans le salon à la recherche de son t-shirt. Il le trouva rapidement et l’enfila. Il s’installa sur un tabouret du bar et posa sa tête sur le bois vernis. 

« Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé hier ? marmonna-t-il. »

J’ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, puis la refermai. A la place, je poussai un mug de thé fumant devant lui. Il fit un petit signe de tête pour me remercier mais grimaça rien qu’à l’idée d’avaler quelque chose. Son visage se froissa encore plus lorsque j’allumai une cigarette.

Le tabac qui brûla mes poumons ne fut pas suffisant pour me distraire. Harry cherchait une réponse dans mes yeux. Je voulais qu’il se souvienne lui aussi, pour ne pas être le seul à voir défiler en boucle les images dans ma tête.

« Jésus, Harry, soufflai-je, crachant un nuage de fumée. Tu as toujours eu une mémoire à chier. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire si…

-Tu m’as embrassé. »

Ce n’était pas une question ; c’était une affirmation. Cela m’énervait de rougir face à lui. Je tirai longuement sur ma cigarette et lui soufflai la fumée au visage, rien que pour l’emmerder. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Je ne savais pas si j’avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ou d’embrasser à nouveau sa bouche. Voir si ça me ferait le même effet que la vielle. 

« Peut-être, mais lequel de nous deux a un énorme suçon dans le cou, à ton avis ? demandai-je. »

J’inclinai la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer l’étendue des dégâts. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il soit gêné, mal à l’aise ou même honteux, mais il esquissa un sourire. 

« Je crois que c’est la seule chose dont je me souviens. »

Non. Non, il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié la façon dont son corps était pressé contre le mien, la façon dont l’air était chargé de tension dès lors qu’il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches, la façon dont nous nous étions laissés aller l’un contre l’autre. Et surtout, la façon dont tout ceci semblait juste, à sa place.

« Ecoute, Louis, on avait trop bu, ce n’est pas…

-Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire, le coupai-je, écrasant mon mégot dans le cendrier. Jamais. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma. Puis la rouvrit. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean.

Zayn, s’afficha à l’écran. Je décrochai.

« Salut, mec, ça va ? 

-Louis, putain de merde, à quoi ça sert d’avoir un portable si c’est pour ne pas répondre quand on t’appelle ?! Qu’est-ce que tu foutais, bordel de merde ?!

-Je dormais, nom de dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ?

-Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne ?! 

-On a voulu vous prévenir, mais on ne vous a pas…

-Qui ça on ?! Bordel, dis-moi ce que tu as fait ! »

Harry avait coincé sa lèvre inférieure entre son index et son pouce, la tirant doucement. Ses yeux étaient inquisiteurs. Il entendait parfaitement ma conversation à travers le combiné. Il jaugeait ma réaction. 

« Euh, moi et Harry. »

Il y eut un blanc. Harry semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. En d’autres circonstances, j’aurais rigolé face à son air aussi solennel. J’entendis Zayn prendre une profonde inspiration à l’autre bout de la ligne. 

« Comment ça toi et Harry ? Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez… Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, ils ont baisé ! Liam, je t’avais dit que…

-Non, non, non ! m’exclamai-je. On n’a pas couché ensemble !

-Qu’est-ce que vous avez bien pu foutre alors ? N’essaie même pas…

-Arrête, Zayn, sifflai-je, sentant la colère monter. Je t’ai dit que nous n’avons pas couché ensemble ! On a juste… Discuté. »

Un frisson parcourut mon dos en repensant à la façon sauvage dont je l’avais embrassé. A la façon dont il avançait ses hanches contre les miennes. Je prenais conscience pour la première fois que si je n’avais pas été malade, nous serions passés à l’acte. Je remerciai mon estomac pour m’avoir fait vomir à temps. 

Harry me regardait toujours avec insistance.

« -Ecoute, Zayn, je dois y aller, à plus ! »

Je raccrochai. J’aurais aimé qu’Harry cesse de me regarder avec une telle intensité. Je serrai mes mains autour de ma tasse de thé, laissant le liquide brûlant réchauffer le bout de mes doigts. 

« Je suis persuadé qu’il va appeler Niall. Il va appeler Niall, il va lui dire qu’on a couché ensemble et ils ne vont pas nous lâcher jusqu’à ce qu’on leur raconte, dis-je rapidement, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Ce ne serait pas une première. Ils nous ont surpris plus d’une fois, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est vraiment pas grave, tu sais, ce que les amis peuvent penser, répondit-il, haussant les épaules. »

Il y eut un blanc et j’essayai de ne pas laisser le passé s’enrouler autour de moi. Harry me regardait toujours avec insistance et j’étais vraiment à deux doigts de lui demander pourquoi il était parti trois ans plus tôt, pourquoi il avait voulu terminer ses études à Rome plutôt qu’à Londres et pourquoi il avait été aussi simple pour lui de se barrer sans un regard en arrière. Et surtout, pourquoi il était revenu. Puis, finalement, je me dis que ce n’était vraiment plus mon problème. 

« Il n’y a rien à penser, puisqu’il ne s’est rien passé, rétorquai-je. »

Il eut un petit rire. Il saisit la boîte de paracétamol, prit deux cachets qu’il avala avec une grande gorgée de thé. Puis il se leva, tâta ses poches, en sortit un trousseau de clés. Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

« S’il ne s’était rien passé, tu n’insisterais pas autant pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre ; il était parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’aies fait un coup pareil !

-Tu m’emmerdes, Louis. Tu ne peux pas te trouver une occupation ?

-Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu ! 

-Tu me fatigues avec ta mauvaise humeur. Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard. Si encore tu m’aidais… Mais ce n’est pas le cas. 

-Tu veux que je t’aide à quoi ? A plier tes caleçons ? »

Il me lança un regard noir et je soupirai bruyamment. Il termina de plier un sweat, le glissa dans son sac. Je le regardai déambuler à travers la chambre, cherchant dans sa penderie s’il n’avait rien oublié. Il attrapa une paire de chaussettes et me la balança en pleine tête. J’aurais pu rire, si je n’avais pas été aussi contrarié.

« Louis, je comprends que ça puisse te gêner, mais ce week-end est prévu depuis des mois. Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher maintenant. 

-Lorsque nous avons planifié ce putain de week-end, il n’a jamais fait mention qu’Harry serait de la partie, grinçai-je.

-C’est Niall qui l’a invité ! Tu ne peux pas faire un petit effort, s’il te plait ? »

Ce n’est pas que je ne voulais pas faire d’effort, c’est juste que la simple pensée de voir Harry me mettait dans une situation de stress intense. Ces derniers temps, j’avais souvent rêvé de lui dans des positions plus qu’explicites, je m’étais réveillé en sueur, haletant, bougeant désespérément mes hanches contre les couvertures. Je n’arrivais pas à me sortir de l’esprit cette soirée en boîte malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour l’effacer de ma mémoire. Ce n’était pas normal. Je commençais à perdre la tête. Zayn fit le tour du lit et me fit face, appuyant une main sur mon épaule. 

« Louis, j’ai vraiment envie que tu viennes, dit-il d’une petite voix. S’il te plait. »

Il avait l’air tellement vulnérable et frêle dans le sweat trop grand qu’il avait emprunté à Liam. Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Je capitulai, hochant lentement la tête. 

Tout ceci semblait être de prime abord une très bonne idée. Partir entre amis pour un week-end de camping sauvage en forêt, ce devait être excitant, non ? Mais alors que je me battais comme un diable avec ma putain de toile de tente sous le regard amusé de Liam et Zayn, cette idée me parût soudainement comme la plus stupide, la plus grotesque, la plus ridicule. J’avais pourtant bien suivi les instructions : bien tendre la tente par terre avec les accroches basses, monter les arceaux avant d’ériger la tente, puis piquer les sardines. Mais ma tente restait désespérément au sol. Je regardai avec envie la tente parfaitement montée de Liam et Zayn. 

Rageur, je jetai les quelques piquets qu’il me restait dans la main. Je me tournai vers Zayn, les yeux noirs de colère, lorsqu’il éclata de rire. 

« Tu es vraiment le pire des amis, m’énervai-je, faisant redoubler ses éclats de rire. 

-Et toi, tu es vraiment le pire des monteurs de tente, répondit-il, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. 

-Liam ! Dis-lui quelque chose ! implorai-je.

-C’est mon petit-ami, il est toujours de mon côté ! objecta Zayn.

-Il est avec toi uniquement parce que tu fais pitié ! 

-Hey, c’est méchant ça ! Liam, dis quelque chose ! »

Liam secoua la tête en rigolant doucement. Il saisit le bras de Zayn, embrassa sa main, puis se tourna vers moi. 

« Les garçons, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passé l’âge de vous disputer comme ça ? 

-C’est lui qui a commencé ! s’écria Zayn. »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire à mon tour face à son faux air indigné de boy scout, avec son short kaki et son t-shirt blanc. Il était rare de le voir avec ses cheveux dépourvus de gel. Il retombait sur son front et le rendait encore plus sexy. 

« Je vais aider Louis avec sa tente, reprit Liam, embrassant à nouveau la main de Zayn. Toi, tu n’as qu’à aller chercher du bois pour le feu de ce soir. »

Zayn me tira la langue, je lui répondis par un magnifique doigt d’honneur, puis il disparut derrière les arbres. C’était bon de régresser parfois.

Nous étions en train de fixer les dernières sardines à ma tente parfaitement érigée, lorsque j’entendis derrière moi le crissement de pneus sur la terre sèche. Une Land Rover rouge dernier cri se gara à quelques mètres du terrain sur lequel nous étions installés. Je fus pris d’un frisson. 

J’aperçus d’abord Niall, vêtu d’un short de basket et d’un tank top laissant apparaître sa peau pâle, l’air radieux, un énorme sourire lui barrant le visage.

« Oye ! cria-t-il, agitant les bras en notre direction. Merci d’avoir déjà monté notre tente ! 

-Alors là, tu peux bien aller te faire foutre ! répliquai-je, lui faisant à lui aussi un doigt d’honneur. »

Il sourit encore plus et je ne pus m’empêcher de penser que ce week-end entre amis n’étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Même lorsque la voix d’Harry s’éleva dans l’air.

« Tant de vulgarité dans une si jolie bouche. »

Il avait un petit rictus et pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles, son air taquin ne m’irrita presque pas. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer l’étincelle qui devait animer ses yeux, puisqu’étaient perchée sur son nez une paire de Rayban. Les bouteilles de bière qu’il tenait dans les bras tintaient à mesure qu’il avançait. Je l’avais rarement vu habillé de façon aussi décontractée : short en jean qui était vraiment très court, avec un t-shirt noir large, camouflant totalement son corps. Non pas que je voulais l’observer. J’avais déjà suffisamment de mal à me concentrer pour le regarder dans les yeux alors que ses longues jambes bronzées semblaient me narguer. Je pensais sincèrement prendre rendez-vous chez un psy à mon retour dans la capitale, histoire de me purger de ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me secouait les entrailles depuis de nombreuses semaines. 

Niall me prit dans ses bras et je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Harry fit de même avec Liam, mais ne s’approcha pas de moi. Il inclina seulement sa tête pour me saluer. Je fus soulagé. Je testai la solidité de ma tente en la secouant dans tous les sens, satisfait lorsque celle-ci ne bougea pas d’un poil. Je regardai du coin de l’œil Niall et Harry qui déroulaient leur toile de tente. C’est fou ce que le short d’Harry était court. Je pouvais distinctement voir son tatouage sur la cuisse.

« Louis ? Louis ? Tu reviens parmi nous ? »

Je me tournai rapidement, sentant mes joues s’empourprer. Liam et Niall me regardaient d’un drôle d’air. Harry était accroupi, la tête baissée, les cheveux devant les yeux, mais je voyais l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je, la bouche sèche. 

-Tu peux aller aider Zayn avec le bois le temps que j’aide les garçons ? m’interrogea Liam, déjà en train de monter les perches de la tente. »

Je hochai la tête et, sans plus attendre, j’entrai dans le cœur de la forêt. Je me sentis désorienté. Tout était trop semblable, trop vert, avec trop d’arbres et de branches. J’avançai sans savoir où j’allais, suivant mon instinct, sans doute.

« Zayn ? appelai-je. Zayn ? »

J’entendis le craquement de branches derrière moi, et en voulant me retourner, je me pris les pieds dans une racine, et tombai, m’arrachant le genou sur l’écorce.

« Putain, grimaçai-je, voyant le sang qui commençait à perler sur ma plaie.

-Alors ça, c’était une belle gamelle, ricana Zayn, me faisant face.

-Je répète ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure, tu es vraiment le pire des amis, geignis-je. »

Il me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever, puis regarda attentivement mon genou.

« Je crois que je vois l’os de ta rotule, dit-il sérieusement.

-Jésus, Zayn, tu as vraiment un humour à chier. Je me demande comment j’ai fait pour te supporter toutes ces années.

-C’est parce que je suis irrésistible. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui donnai un petit coup de poing dans le bras. Il agrippa mon coude et nous nous mîmes à marcher à travers les arbres, évitant avec précaution les pièges au sol, et nous ramassâmes de petites branches de temps à autre. La plaie me piquait, mais j’essayais de ne pas m’en préoccuper. 

« Comment va le travail en ce moment ? demanda Zayn, brisant le silence qui nous entourait.

-Ça va, il y a pas mal de trucs à faire. Le projet de Gemma me prend beaucoup de temps, mais il est vraiment intéressant.

-Ah oui ? »

Son ton était plus qu’équivoque et je soupirai d’exaspération.

« Le projet est intéressant, Harry ne l’est pas.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, répondit-il, levant les mains en signe de défense.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas me foutre la paix ? Tu ne crois pas que c’est déjà suffisamment difficile de l’avoir toujours dans les pattes ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème.

-Putain, Zayn, il est parti sans…

-A quoi tu t’attendais ? me coupa-t-il, claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. »

Je haussai les épaules et ne répondis rien. Je ne voulais pas m’engueuler avec lui alors que nous étions censés nous éclater comme des bêtes pendant ce week-end. 

« Allez, viens, lançai-je. On a assez de bois pour ce soir. »

Pour une fois, il lâcha l’affaire sans broncher. Nous retournâmes à notre camp de fortune et déposâmes nos bouts de bois en un tas organisé. La tente d’Harry et Niall était parfaitement montée et il ne faisait aucun doute que Liam avait été un très bon scout dans sa jeunesse. Ils avaient sortis les fauteuils de camping et les avaient disposés en cercle. J’étais en quête d’un allume-feu lorsqu’Harry m’interpella. 

« -Louis, ta jambe, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

J’avais presque oublié que je m’étais violement arraché la peau du genou. 

« -Je vais bien, j’ai…

-Il a abîmé une pauvre racine en se vautrant dessus. C’est ça de vouloir jouer les Indiana Jones à son âge ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Jusqu’à maintenant, ce week-end ressemblait étrangement à un bizutage. Seul Liam eut au moins l’air compatissant. 

-Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais il vaut mieux désinfecter, déclara-t-il. Quelqu’un peut aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans le coffre de la voiture ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m’approchai de lui. 

« Peux-tu dire à ton connard de petit-ami de ne plus me faire une seule vanne du week-end ? lui demandai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. Sinon, il dormira sur un sol bien dur, parce que je vais lui crever son matelas pneumatique.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je sais, mais lui n’est pas obligé de savoir ! »

Il me donna une tape sur l’épaule et repartit en rigolant. Je le regardai attraper Zayn par la taille et embrasser son cou. Ils étaient si dégoulinants d’amour que ça me donnait la nausée. Ou me faisait m’embraser de jalousie, je ne savais pas vraiment.

Je secouai la tête et me mis à déambuler, allant vers le court d’eau que la forêt entourait. Je m’accroupis et laissai mes mains parcourir la surface de l’eau. Elle était fraîche, mais pas glaciale comme je l’avais imaginé, et incroyablement limpide, je pouvais distinctement apercevoir chaque caillou et les petits poissons un peu plus loin.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis deux jambes cogner mon dos. Un corps se tenait derrière moi et je pris une profonde inspiration. 

« C’est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? souffla Harry. »

En effet, cet endroit situé à moins d’une heure de Londres était idyllique. La forêt était immense, pleine d’arbres gigantesques, de fleurs sauvages, de mousse verdoyante, d’animaux cachés dans les herbes hautes. Le campement où nous étions installés donnait un accès direct la rivière. Les derniers rayons du soleil frappaient l’eau, créant des reflets brillants. Oui, ce lieu était magique.

« Ca l’est, répondis-je, hochant la tête. »

Ses jambes étaient désormais appuyées fermement contre mon dos et je n’aurais pu dire si c’était lui qui s’était rapproché, ou moi qui m’étais reculé.

« Je t’ai ramené la trousse à pharmacie, annonça-t-il. »

Il me contourna et se planta devant moi, la trousse à pharmacie à la main. Il sortit compresses et désinfectant et je tendis la main pour tout récupérer.

« Laisse-moi t’aider, Lewis. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, peut-être parce qu’il n’y avait absolument aucune raison qu’il m’aide, ou peut-être à cause de la façon dont il prononça mon prénom, ou bien parce qu’il venait tout juste de s’agenouiller entre mes jambes.

Il attrapa mon mollet et le tourna légèrement sur le côté, examinant la blessure, puis il se mit à nettoyer la plaie. Je grimaçai à la causticité du produit. Je sentais une douce odeur de feu de bois. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

« Voilà, Louis, tu devrais éviter l’hémorragie, sourit-il, mettant un pansement sur ma plaie. La prochaine fois, essaie de regarder où tu marches. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et esquissai un sourire. Il se remit debout et me tendit la main. Après un instant d’hésitation, je la saisis et il me tira vers lui. Un peu trop fort. Nos visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. La faiblesse que je ressentis dans mes genoux n’était certainement pas due à ma petite blessure. Harry se recula vivement.

« Mon dieu, tu aurais pu me déboîter l’épaule, remarquai-je, massant mon bras. »

Je me détournai et enlevai les quelques brins d’herbe qui étaient restés collés sur mon bermuda.

« Désolé, s’excusa Harry. Je ne sais pas contrôler ma force. »

La façon dont il se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire me donna soudainement chaud. Nous nous mîmes à rire bêtement mais Zayn nous interrompit brusquement.

-Hey, les garçons, vous venez ? On va manger !

J’essayai de ne pas penser au regard plein de sous-entendus que me jeta Zayn et me contentai de lui faire le énième doigt d’honneur de la journée. 

************

Nous avions fini de manger depuis un moment déjà, mais Harry continuait de faire griller des chamallows pour tout le monde. Il était penché au-dessus du feu, amusé, les joues rouges, serrant fort la branche sur laquelle tenaient les sucreries comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait, comme nous tous, abandonné son short trop court pour un jogging confortable et il avait enfilé un sweat par-dessus son t-shirt. 

Une bouteille de bière à la main, les jambes repliées sous moi, je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans ma chaise. La nuit était fraîche, peut-être un peu trop, mais les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, me faisant oublier que j’avais les doigts un peu engourdis. Je commençais enfin à me détendre. Nous avions passé la soirée à nous replonger dans nos souvenirs d’étudiants. Niall avait tenté de nous expliquer en quoi consistait son nouvel emploi au sein d’une entreprise spécialisée dans la création de prototypes d’engins d’aérospatiale, mais face aux grimaces que nous faisions, il avait vite abandonné. Harry, quant à lui, racontait avec passion des anecdotes sur les trois années qu’il avait passées en Italie, la gastronomie qu’il avait adorée, la culture aussi et le charme incontestable des Italiens. Nous éclatâmes de rire lorsqu’il marmonna quelques mots en italien. Le voir aussi jovial, les yeux pétillants, aurait presque pu me faire oublier l’amertume que je n’avais visiblement toujours pas digérée. Presque.

J’avais un peu trop bu, la chaleur du feu faisait circuler l’alcool trop rapidement dans mon sang, me rendant un peu euphorique. Et le joint que Zayn venait de rouler n’allait pas vraiment m’aider. Je commençais à voir flou. 

J’avais perdu le cours de la conversation mais mon regard croisa celui de Zayn. Il me sourit. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et le connaissant parfaitement, je savais qu’il avait trop fumé. Il se pencha en avant, me tendant le joint, que je pris sans protestation. J’allai le porter à mes lèvres lorsque le regard d’Harry se posa sur moi.

« Quoi ? demandai-je. Tu veux fumer ?

-Oui, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Louis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il éclata de rire. Je lui tendis quand même le joint.

Voir Harry fumer était hypnotisant et, même si ça me faisait mal de l’admettre, presque érotique. Il fit rouler le joint entre son index et son majeur, puis ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses se scellèrent autour du toncar. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour bloquer les pensées obscènes qui m’embrumèrent le cerveau. Il tourna la tête vers moi lorsqu’il recracha la fumée, puis me tendit à nouveau le joint. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. 

« Bon, je pense qu’il est temps de leur annoncer, dit soudainement Zayn, s’adressant à Liam.

-Oui, c’est le bon moment, acquiesça Liam, hochant la tête. »

Nous les regardâmes avec curiosité, puis Zayn frappa énergiquement dans ses mains.

« Donc, on a deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer ! La première, c’est que nous avons enfin trouvé notre nouvelle maison ! »

Cela, j’étais déjà au courant, puisque Zayn m’avait prévenu quelques jours auparavant. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas d’Harry et Niall, qui avaient de grands yeux étonnés. 

« Félicitations, les garçons ! s’exclama finalement Harry. Elle est comment cette maison ?

-Super bien située, à Wandsworth. Elle est exposée plein sud, la cuisine donne sur le salon, on a même un petit jardin ! Il y a…

-Une chambre d’amis, j’espère ? demanda brusquement Niall.

-Euh, non, mais on aura un canapé dépliant, hésita Zayn.

-Parfait ! On pourra squatter chez vous ! cria Niall, souriant exagérément. »

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Liam lui poussa l’épaule, Niall répliquant en le frappant au bras.

« Stop, les garçons, les calma Harry. Quelle est la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et se sourirent avec complicité, puis Liam se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami.

« Eh bien…, commença Zayn, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Nous allons nous marier, termina Liam. »

Cela, par contre, Zayn ne me l’avait pas dit. Nous écarquillâmes tous les trois les yeux de surprise. Si cela faisait maintenant près de cinq ans qu’ils étaient fiancés, je n’avais jamais imaginé qu’ils décideraient un jour de s’unir pour de vrai. 

« J’en reviens pas, c’est incroyable ! s’extasia Harry.

-Je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas, soufflai-je.

-Putain, les gars, félicitations ! s’exclama Niall, se levant pour les prendre dans ses bras. »

Harry et moi-même nous levâmes à notre tour pour participer au câlin collectif. Son bras reposa sur mes épaules et je pouvais sentir un mélange d’herbe et de Cologne sur son sweat. Je me reculai vivement.

Zayn avait un sourire étincelant. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi heureux. 

« Tout cet excès de romantisme m’a donné chaud, annonça Niall, enlevant son pull. Je vais tester la température de l’eau. Qui vient avec moi ? »

Cela semblait être une terrible idée. Même si nous commencions tous à cuire près du feu, il ne devait pas faire plus de 15°C. Mais, voyant que les garçons se déshabillaient, j'ôtai à mon tour mon sweat et mon T-shirt, et retirai mon bermuda, . Je me tournai pour ne pas fixer plus que nécessaire le dos musclé d’Harry et ses jambes fuselées. 

Niall se mit à courir en hurlant, agitant les bras en l’air. Les autres garçons finirent par l’imiter, et je n’eus d’autre choix que de les suivre. 

L’eau était froide, beaucoup plus que dans l’après-midi. J’avais des crampes dans les pieds et l’impression que je ne pouvais plus marcher. Je sentis deux mains glacées glisser dans mon dos et me retins de crier. Je me retournai brusquement.

« J’ai quelque chose à te demander, dit Zayn.

-Quoi ? »

Il sembla hésiter, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu serais d’accord pour être mon témoin ? »

Je fus décontenancé pendant plusieurs secondes, qui durent paraître longues pour Zayn puisqu’il s’empressa d’ajouter.

« Désolé, c’était peut-être…

-Mais, Zayn, tu es mon meilleur ami, soufflai-je. Evidemment que je veux être ton témoin ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me remercier mais la referma aussitôt lorsque je le fis chuter dans l’eau glaciale. Je ne voulais pas faire dans le sentimental. S’ensuivit une bataille d’eau mémorable, j’étais mort de rire et frigorifié, trempé, même mes cheveux étaient mouillés. Zayn était accroché à moi, pesant tout sur mon dos, me faisant perdre l’équilibre. Nos éclats de rire se répercutaient dans l’obscurité, faisant sourire Liam. La nuit était pleinement tombée, je ne voyais pratiquement rien, pas même les cailloux pointus sur lesquels je marchais.

Je fus le premier à sortir de l’eau, les muscles tétanisés par le froid. Je tremblais fortement, mes poils étaient hérissés sur tout mon corps. Je courrai jusqu’à ma tente pour récupérer une grande serviette en éponge. Je m’y enroulai et me rassis auprès du feu pour me réchauffer. Je regardai avec désolation le bordel que nous avions déjà réussi à mettre : une dizaine de bouteilles de bière jonchaient le sol, nos assiettes et nos couverts étaient entassés près du tas de bois et quelques chamallows sortaient du paquet éventré que nous avions laissé par terre. Je commençai à me préparer mentalement à tout ranger, lorsqu’une ombre me fit sursauter. Harry vint se tenir près du feu, proche de moi.  
On aurait dit qu’il sortait tout droit d’une pub pour un parfum hors de prix. Il se tenait droit, trempé, les bras serrés autour de son corps. A la lueur du feu, la peau d’Harry semblait scintiller. J’eus envie de faire glisser mon doigt sur son dos pour calmer les frissons qui le parcourait. J’avais vraiment besoin de voir un psychologue. J’allais finir par faire un burn-out. 

Et je fus vraiment à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs lorsque mes yeux descendirent le long de son corps. Il portait un caleçon blanc. Enfin non, il n’était plus blanc. Il était devenu totalement transparent. Putain.

Je serrai un peu plus la serviette autour de mon corps et croisai les jambes. J’entendais nos amis rire aux éclats en chahutant dans l’eau. Harry se baissa pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille de bière et je détournai le regard. Il s’assit sur le fauteuil en face du mien. 

« Est-ce que Liam sait que tu as couché avec Zayn ? »

Je dus avoir l’air vraiment surpris par sa question puisqu’il eut un petit rire.

« Je te demande pardon ? questionnai-je.

-Est-ce que Liam sait que tu as couché avec Zayn ? répéta-t-il, comme si j’étais sourd ou complètement con.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry ? 

-J’ai toujours eu un doute sur l’origine de votre relation. Mais la façon dont tu lui parles, dont tu le touches, dont tu le regardes… Et puis, le tatouage qu’il a sur la clavicule. C’est assez évident quand on y prête attention. »

Je regardai sa pomme d’Adam monter et descendre lorsqu’il but une grande gorgée de bière. J’essayai de ne pas m’attarder sur son torse musclé, son ventre lisse et son entrejambe trempé. Il remonta négligemment son genou contre sa poitrine, comme s’il avait surpris mon regard. 

« Je ne pense pas que Liam soit au courant, répondis-je enfin. Quand bien même il le saurait, c’était bien avant qu’il ne rencontre Zayn.

-Et c’est dans tes habitudes de coucher avec chacun de tes amis ou tu fais des exceptions ? »

Ma salive resta coincée dans ma gorge lorsque j’essayai de déglutir. Des ombres dansaient sur le visage d’Harry et de là où j’étais, ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Il avait un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Pendant un instant, j’eus envie de lui coller ma main dans la gueule.

« A quoi tu joues ? sifflai-je, soudainement sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? J’essaye simplement d’apprendre à te connaitre. J’ai beaucoup de lacunes en ce qui te concerne. 

-A qui la faute ? répliquai-je, acerbe. Et ce n’est pas en connaissant tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle que tu en sauras plus sur moi.

-Allez, Louis, ne sois…

-Ta gueule. »

Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Il était vraiment trop con. Je me levai vite, récupérai mes fringues qui étaient par terre, puis rejoignis mon abri de fortune. Je refermai la toile qui servait de porte pour avoir un semblant d’intimité, enfilai un caleçon sec, mon jogging et un sweat. Je me couchai sur le matelas et rentrai dans mon sac de couchage. J’avais mal aux mâchoires tant je les serrais. Pire que tout, des larmes brouillaient ma vue et piquaient mes yeux. Mais la rage et la colère n’étaient pas les seules responsables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours sur l'avancement de la fic, ce que vous pensez des personnages, des actions, tout ça... Même si vous avez des questions, posez-les, cela me ferait très plaisir d'y répondre ! 
> 
> On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, j’étais d’une humeur massacrante. Il était encore tôt mais je sentais le sommeil me quittait peu à peu. J’enfonçai ma tête dans mon duvet, essayant d’échapper aux rayons du soleil qui tapaient sur la toile de tente. J’entendais les garçons vaquer çà et là sur le campement, rigolant doucement, mais je ne voulais pas me lever tout de suite. Je n’avais jamais aussi mal dormi de ma vie ; j’avais eu froid, le matelas n’était pas assez épais et les bruits inquiétants de la forêt, mais surtout les gémissements provenant de la tente de Liam et Zayn (du moins je l’espérais, car la seule pensée qu’Harry et Niall puissent coucher ensemble me donnait envie de vomir) m’avaient tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et plus que tout, les paroles d’Harry ne cessaient de m’obstruer le crâne. Je n’allais pas le supporter encore deux jours. J’avais eu terriblement envie de quitter le campement dans la nuit, mais Zayn ne me l’aurait jamais pardonné. Et surtout, nous étions venus avec sa voiture et c’est lui qui avait les clés. Quel karma de merde.

J’entendis la fermeture de la tente s’ouvrir et je maudis quiconque venait m’importuner. Je m’enfonçai encore plus dans mon duvet. 

« Foutez-moi la paix, marmonnai-je, me tournant sur le ventre.

-Louis, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner, viens. »

La voix d’Harry me glaça le sang et je me figeai. Je serrai mes bras autour de mon oreiller et appuyai mon visage dedans. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas tranquille ? Dieu que je le détestais. 

« Casse-toi, maugréai-je, ma voix étouffée par le coussin. »

Il soupira et je le sentis se mettre à genoux à côté du matelas. Il saisit ma cheville à travers la couverture et la tira légèrement.

« Allez, Louis, viens. Je t’ai préparé une tasse de thé. »

Je me retournai brusquement pour lui faire face et lui donnai un coup de pied pour qu’il me lâche. Il me regarda d’un drôle d’air et je me doutai que mes cheveux devaient être sacrément en bataille. Je passai nerveusement une main dedans pour les aplatir.

« Tu n’aurais pas quelques troubles bipolaires par hasard ? vociférai-je. A moins que tu ne sois complètement amnésique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours à fleur de peau comme ça ? Tu compliques toujours tout.

-Tu te fous de moi ? C’est toi qui compliques tout ! »

Dehors, je n’entendais plus un bruit et je me doutai que nos amis devaient être en train d’écouter notre conversation. J’avais l’impression que nous étions deux gamins et j’aurais bien aimé paraître un peu plus mature. Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait les traits fatigués. Je n’étais pas le seul à être à bout. Cela me fit plaisir de le voir aussi démuni. 

« Christ, Louis… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. »

Il sortit de la tente à quatre pattes, ce qui m’aurait rire si je n’avais pas été aussi perplexe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? criai-je. »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Rageur, je donnai des coups de pieds dans mon duvet pour m’en débarrasser. J’attrapai un bandeau et le glissai dans mes cheveux trop longs, retenant les mèches folles en arrière. J’enfilai mes baskets et me décidai enfin à rejoindre mes amis. 

Le soleil m’éblouit et je plissai les yeux, un début de migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Les garçons étaient assis sur les fauteuils autour du feu de camp éteint et discutaient tranquillement. Liam me fit un petit signe de la main et je vins m’asseoir à côté de lui. Il me tendit un pain au chocolat et une tasse de thé. Je hochai la tête pour le remercier. 

« Comment s’est passée ta nuit, Louis ? demanda Zayn, assis en tailleur. Je croyais que tu n’allais jamais te réveiller. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Son t-shirt bleu à manches longues était large au niveau de l’encolure et on voyait distinctement les marques qui ornaient sa gorge et ses clavicules. 

« Certainement beaucoup moins mouvementée que la tienne, n’est-ce pas ? répondis-je, croquant un morceau de ma viennoiserie. C’est étonnant que tu arrives encore à t’asseoir. »

Niall éclata de rire, Harry s’étouffa avec son thé, Zayn rougit à la vitesse de l’éclair et Liam se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

« Louis, tu es vraiment affreux, murmura-t-il, secouant la tête. 

-Peut-être que c’est ce qui te manque, Louis, remarqua Zayn, avec un air de défi. Une bonne baise t’aiderait à te détendre, non ? »

Je lui sortis mon sourire le plus hypocrite et lui envoyais un baiser. Harry eut un petit rire amusé. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’énervait ! Son regard était braqué sur moi, ses lèvres closes autour du bord de son mug. Il voulait jouer ? On allait jouer. J’en avais marre de le laisser m’affecter. J’arquai un sourcil interrogateur et bus à mon tour une gorgée de thé. Un sourire glissa sur sa bouche. 

Je sentais les rayons du soleil me tapaient sur la nuque, réchauffant ma peau. La journée s’annonçait chaude pour un mois d’avril. Le ciel était bleu, pas un nuage à l’horizon. Une légère brise soufflait. Niall se leva, chassa les quelques miettes qu’il avait sur son bermuda d’un coup de main, puis s’étira.

« J’adorais parler de vos exploits sexuels un peu plus longtemps, les gars, mais on va finir par être en retard. On devrait se préparer. »

Je grimaçai, un grognement coincé dans la gorge. J’avais complètement oublié la journée d’accrobranche que les garçons avaient prévue. A quel moment avais-je dit que ce week-end était une bonne idée ?

Ne voulant pas infliger ma mauvaise humeur à tout le groupe, je retournai dans ma tente, me débarrassai de mes vêtements. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante là-dedans et je m’énervai encore plus en essayant d’enfiler mon bermuda de la veille, le tissu collant sur ma peau. Je saisis ma brosse à dents, mon tube de dentifrice et un paquet de lingettes jetables pour me rafraîchir. J’avais déjà hâte de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche. Plus que deux jours à tenir. 

**********

« Ok tout le monde, veuillez me suivre, s’il vous plait ! Nous allons vous passer une vidéo pour vous montrer les règles de sécurité ! »

Nous nous entassâmes dans une petite cabane en bois qui sentait le renfermé et nous assîmes sur des strapontins rembourrés de mousse. Harry se mit à côté de moi, accentuant le malaise dans lequel j’étais déjà plongé. Je n’étais pas particulièrement emballé à l’idée de passer ma journée dans un coin de forêt aménagé, traversant des obstacles tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres, tout ça à quinze mètres du sol. Evidemment, mes amis (je ne savais même plus si je pouvais les appeler comme ça) avaient choisi le parcours le plus difficile. 

J’écoutai d’une oreille distraite la vidéo explicative. Harry respirait fort à côté de moi. J’allai lui demander de bien vouloir faire moins de bruit, mais je n’en eus pas le temps. Il se pencha vers moi.

« Tu n’as pas l’air en grande forme, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

Je ne lui aurais jamais avoué que j’aurais préféré me faire renverser par un bus plutôt que de grimper aussi haut dans les arbres. Je n’étais pas aussi téméraire que je l’aurais voulu. Je glissai mes mains tremblantes entre mes cuisses.

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire, répondis-je à voix basse. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ?

-Tu as le vertige, Louis. C’est une mauvaise idée. »

Putain. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ça ? Je secouai la tête, ravalant l’angoisse qui s’emparait de moi.

« Ça va le faire. Ce n’est pas grand-chose. »

Harry n’ajouta rien et reporta son attention sur la vidéo. Je le remerciai intérieurement pour ne pas me poser plus de questions. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre moniteur nous rappela pour la énième fois les règles de sécurité, s’assura que notre harnais était bien serré et nous fit faire un petit parcours d’initiation pour vérifier que nous avions bien compris le fonctionnement des longes et des mousquetons. A cinquante centimètres du sol, j’aurais pu le faire les yeux fermés et terminai le premier. J’attendais sur le côté que mes amis terminent leur parcours, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne pensais pas qu’Harry puisse être aussi agile en équilibre sur un fin rondin de bois, lui qui avait la grâce d’un éléphant sur des patins à roulettes. Et pourtant, il avançait avec fluidité, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Son harnais lui serrait la taille et les cuisses et accentuait ce qui n’avait pas besoin d’être accentué. J’eus soudainement un coup de chaud. 

Le moniteur nous emmena ensuite au début de notre parcours, qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt. Je déglutis difficilement en voyant la hauteur de l’arbre que j’allais devoir grimper.

-Voilà, messieurs, amusez-vous bien mais soyez prudents ! 

Je laissai mes amis passer devant moi, parce que j’étais courtois et que j’espérais secrètement pouvoir m’échapper une fois qu’ils seraient perchés dans les arbres. Mais je n’en eus pas l’occasion. 

-Allez, Louis, grimpe ! cria Harry.

Evidemment, il fallait qu’il soit devant moi. Au moins, j’étais sûr de pouvoir observer ses fesses sans qu’il ne le remarque. Je ne savais pas si cette idée me ravissait ou me déplaisait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et grimpai la première échelle.

Le début du parcours me parut plutôt simple finalement. Nous n’étions pas encore trop hauts, les obstacles étaient stables et je prenais un véritable plaisir à faire les tyroliennes. J’entendais les cris de Zayn au loin et les éclats de rire de Niall. Je regardais Harry avancer avec prudence, chacun de ses pas mesuré, précis, sûr. Les muscles de son dos ondulaient sous son t-shirt et il roulait ses hanches de façon assez suggestive. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que je le suivais toujours. 

Nous devions être à mi-chemin lorsque les choses se gâtèrent. A commencer par le temps. Le magnifique ciel bleu de la matinée s’était obscurci par d’épais nuages noirs, et bientôt, la pluie se mit à tomber. Ce qui parut au début comme une petite averse se transforma rapidement en un véritable déluge. J’entendis Harry jurer devant moi. J’étais bloqué au milieu d’une poutre à marcher et je devais absolument rejoindre la plateforme en bois au bout de l’obstacle pour y être en sécurité. Mais lorsque je voulus faire un pas en avant, mon pied glissa sur la surface mouillée. Je me rattrapai au câble suspendu au-dessus de ma tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je pris soudainement conscience du vide en-dessous de moi et j’eus l’impression que le sol m’attirait à lui. Une goutte de sueur glacée glissa le long de mon dos. J’essayai de prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer la crise d’angoisse qui menaçait de surgir à tout moment, mais l’air restait bloqué dans ma gorge. Mon cerveau me criait de me remettre en marche, de ne pas céder à la panique, que je ne risquais rien puisque j’étais parfaitement attaché, mais mes jambes étaient aussi raides que du bois. Ma tête commençait à tourner. 

« Louis ! Avance vers moi ! »

La voix d’Harry me paraissait très loin alors qu’il se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi seulement. Mes bras commencèrent à trembler, mes doigts toujours crispés sur le câble. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur mon visage et j’étais frigorifié.

« Louis ! Regarde-moi ! Ne regarde pas le sol ! »

J’avais envie de l’insulter et de le ruer de coups pour donner des conseils aussi stupides.

« Je ne peux pas ! criai-je, la voix tremblante. Je suis totalement bloqué ! 

-Allez, regarde-moi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je levai lentement la tête, de l’eau me dégoulinant dans les yeux. Harry se tenait debout, sur le bord de la plateforme. Il était trempé, son t-shirt collait à sa peau. Ses tétons pointaient à travers le tissu. 

-Ecoute, Louis, je vais tenir la poutre pour qu’elle ne bouge plus et tu pourras avancer ! 

Il s’agenouilla et saisit la poutre avec ses deux mains. Il y eut un léger soubresaut et je me cramponnai un peu plus au câble.

« Lâche ça, Louis ! Tu vas te faire mal !

-J’en ai rien à foutre ! »

Il rit. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient dans les yeux. 

« Allez, tu peux avancer. Tu es en sécurité. »

Je ne savais pas si c’était sa voix douce ou la promesse sous-entendue que je ne mourrai pas aujourd’hui qui me fit faire le premier pas. Il m’encourageait du regard, ses yeux scrutant chacun de mes mouvements. 

« Continue comme ça, Louis, tu y es presque. »

Il m’attrapa par le bras lorsque j’atteignis la plateforme. Les jambes chancelantes, je tenais à peine debout. J’étais haletant, mon cœur cognant fort dans ma poitrine, on aurait dit que je venais de courir un marathon. Je fermai les yeux, tachant de reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque je les rouvris, Harry me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te l’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée.

-Je viens tout juste de frôler la mort, tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu de répit ? »

Nous étions proches, beaucoup trop proches. La plateforme n’était pas faite pour supporter le poids de deux adultes mâles. J’eus un instant peur qu’elle s’effondre, mais la main qu’Harry avait toujours autour de mon biceps me rassurait. 

« Du répit, tu ne vas pas en avoir beaucoup, pouffa-t-il. C’est une tyrolienne qui nous attend. »

Mon cœur se souleva et me reculai un peu plus contre le tronc d’arbre.

« Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je. Je veux descendre et ne plus jamais remonter dans un arbre de ma vie.

-La tyrolienne est le meilleur moyen de redescendre. Tu ne seras pas obligé de continuer le parcours après. Et puis, tu en as déjà fait trois et ça ne t’a pas posé de problème.

-Je te dis que je n’y arriverai pas, m’énervai-je. 

-Très bien, reste perché dans ton arbre alors. Moi, je descends. »

Il déclipsa sa poulie et son mousqueton et les accrocha au câble de la tyrolienne. Une vague de panique m’envahit mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

« Très bien, dis-je avec un petit reniflement. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, Louis.

-Je n’ai certainement pas besoin de toi. »

Il se tourna vers moi, levant les yeux au ciel. Je me sentais ridicule face à lui ; il me dominait d’au moins deux têtes. 

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d’être toujours aussi teigneux ?

-Je ne suis pas teigneux, c’est toi qui… »

Il m’embrassa brusquement. Ma tête cogna l’arbre derrière moi. Ses mains maintinrent mes bras le long de mon corps et je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Il se recula après quelques instants et essuya sa bouche avec le revers de la main. Je le regardai, hébété, cherchant une réplique cinglante qui lui ferait regretter ce qu’il venait de faire.

« Tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup plus sexy lorsque tu te tais, chéri, railla-t-il. »

Il se retourna et se laissa tomber dans le vide, la poulie faisant un drôle de bruit le long de sa descente. Je le maudissais. Je le détestais.

Lorsque j’arrivai à mon tour sur le sol bien dur, il était déjà parti. 

***********

La pluie n’avait pas cessé de tomber depuis l’après-midi et la douce chaleur de ces derniers jours n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Malgré mes deux paires de chaussettes, mes orteils étaient tout engourdis. Nous étions tous les cinq entassés dans la tente de Zayn et Liam et avions dégusté des sandwichs au pain rassis et des chips qui avaient pris l’humidité. Nous n’avions même plus de bières à siroter. Best week-end ever. Plus jamais de camping sauvage, ou même de camping tout court, ce n’était pas pour moi. Mon lit me manquait tellement que j’aurais pu en pleurer. 

Le torse de Niall, sur lequel ma tête était posée, se soulevait avec des soubresauts lorsqu’il riait. Les ploc ploc ploc réguliers de la pluie sur la toile de tente me berçaient doucement. J’étais épuisé ; j’avais des courbatures dans tout le corps, la paume de mes mains était brûlée et je me sentais encore étourdi par cette putain de virée à l’accrobranche. J’essayai de ne plus penser au baiser d’Harry mais ses lèvres semblaient toujours planer au-dessus des miennes. Et puis, il était difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose lorsqu’il n’arrêtait pas de tirer les fils qui dépassaient du bas de mon jogging. Il était trop tard pour le repousser et puis, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien me foutre qu’il s’amuse à arracher des fils ? 

« Louis ? Louis ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? »

Je sentis quelqu’un pousser ma cuisse pour attirer mon attention. Sûrement Zayn.

« Désolé, je n’ai pas fait attention à ce que tu as dit, répondis-je.

-Louis, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as été absent toute la soirée, remarqua Liam. » 

Du coin de l’œil, je vis qu’il s’était redressé sur ses coudes, l’air inquiet. Zayn était allongé entre ses jambes et me regardait étrangement lui aussi. 

J’allais répondre que je me sentais parfaitement bien, mais la voix d’Harry résonna avant la mienne.

« Louis est quelque peu chamboulé par ce qui s’est passé dans les arbres, expliqua-t-il, un soupçon d’ironie dans la voix. »

Je me crispai. Non, il n’était quand même pas sur le point de tout raconter à nos amis. Je m’assis brusquement, attisant encore plus leur curiosité.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Zayn, suspicieux.

-Rien ! m’empressai-je de répondre. J’ai juste été pris de vertige. Rien de bien grave.

-Oh, tu es sûr que c’est le vertige qui te met dans un état pareil ? répliqua Harry, un sourire en coin. »

Il saisit le paquet de chips qui était à côté de lui et en grignota une du bout des doigts, ses yeux rivés dans les miens. Je sentais le regard inquisiteur et perplexe de nos amis. Mes joues étaient brûlantes. 

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? questionna Niall, incertain. »

Le sourire insolent d’Harry était suffisant pour me glacer le sang. Il trompait encore les garçons, mais pas moi. Non, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. 

« Je vais fumer, annonçai-je précipitamment. » 

Quitte à ce qu’il clame haut et fort m’avoir embrassé à quinze mètres de hauteur, autant être très loin d’ici. Je sortis de la tente avec autant de dignité que possible, à quatre pattes, enjambant Niall pour atteindre la sortie.

La pluie calma le feu sur mes joues et je sortis de mon jogging une petite lampe de poche. Je regagnai ma tente et cherchai mon paquet de cigarettes. Je m’installai à l’entrée, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. 

J’exhalai longuement, un nuage de fumée se formant dans l’obscurité. Je commençais enfin à me relaxer, la tension se dissipait peu à peu et mes muscles semblèrent enfin se décontracter. Mais cela ne dura qu’un court instant. Une ombre se rapprocha de moi et je fis un tel bond que la cendre de la cigarette me tomba sur le genou. Un cri peu viril sortit de ma bouche. Harry rigola. 

« Putain, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs, soufflai-je, posant une main sur mon cœur. »

Il rigola un peu plus et me poussa pour s’asseoir à côté de moi, sans y être invité. Encore plus sans-gêne, il prit la cigarette que j’avais entre les doigts et tira une bouffée. Il soupira fort.

« Tu leur as dit ? demandai-je. »

Je n’étais même pas agressif ; juste curieux. A bien y réfléchir, cela me faisait plutôt rire d’imaginer la réaction de mes amis. Mais Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu avais l’air bien décidé à le faire. On dirait que ça t’amuse de me faire chier. 

-Parce que tout ceci n’appartient qu’à nous, répondit-il, écrasant le mégot de cigarette. »

Il était évident qu’il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à ce simple baiser dans les arbres. Sa phrase était lourde de sens, beaucoup trop lourde. Il s’inclina en arrière, jusqu’à s’allonger totalement sur mon matelas. Je me tournai, me mettant à genoux pour lui faire face. Je me raclai la gorge.

« J’aimerais aller dormir maintenant, Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pas de souci.

-Il faut que tu t’en ailles.

-Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

-Quoi ? demandai-je, incrédule.

-Lorsque je t’ai embrassé, tu as aimé ?

-Harry, va-t’en, répondis-je, ignorant totalement sa question. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et planta son regard dans le mien. Sur sa bouche se dessina un sourire arrogant. Non. Pas arrogant. Provocant. 

« Oh, Louis, pouffa-t-il avec insolence. Louis, Louis, Louis.

-Cesse de prendre ce ton avec moi, ripostai-je. »

Ça y est. J’étais à nouveau en colère. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’énervait quand il était sarcastique. Pourtant, c’était ce qui m’avait le plus plu quand je l’avais rencontré. Ça, et cette étincelle de malice qui animait ses yeux à cet instant. Je le détestais.

« Sors de ma tente, Harry. Ça ne m’amuse plus. 

-Voyons, regarde la vérité en face, Louis. Tu es incapable de me résister. »

J’éclatai de rire. Harry ne riait pas, ses yeux sombres continuaient de me fixer.

« Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de toi-même, c’est incroyable.

-Tu es en train de me dire que si je t’embrasse, là, maintenant, tu vas me repousser ?

-Si tu oses, j’ai plutôt l’intention de te péter le nez, mais… »

Il osa. Bien sûr qu’il osa. Il agrippa mon poignet, me faisant basculer sur lui, et m’embrassa. Son bras s’enroula autour de ma taille et j’étais à deux doigts de mettre mes menaces à exécution lorsqu’il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. God. Je réprimai un gémissement. Mon bassin appuya contre le sien et c’est à cet instant précis que toutes mes barrières tombèrent. J’oubliai que j’étais au beau milieu d’une forêt, que mes amis n’étaient qu’à une dizaine de mètres de moi, que la tente n’était même pas fermée et surtout, que je détestais l’homme qui était en train de m’embrasser férocement. Harry se recula et mordit doucement mon cou, son souffle chaud frappant ma peau.

« Je te déteste, soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi, haleta-t-il. Mais à en juger par ce que je sens dans ton jogging, je pense que toute la haine qu’on se porte mutuellement peut attendre. »

Je me demandai comment il arrivait encore à sortir des phrases aussi longues alors que nous étions sur le point de… Je ne savais même pas ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. J’aurais vraiment voulu, à cet instant, tout arrêter, lui dire de partir et m’endormir sereinement. Mais ce n’était plus possible, n’est-ce pas ? Il était temps de me prendre en main et d’assumer… Assumer quoi ? Que j’en avais terriblement envie depuis cette soirée en boîte de nuit ? Si c’était aussi simple que ça. Je ne cessais de me dire que, une fois que nous l’aurions fait, tout serait différent. La frustration, la colère, la rancœur, tout disparaîtrait. Une simple baise pour un bienfait presque thérapeutique, cathartique. Après, nous pourrions enfin aller de l’avant. 

Je relevai la tête pour m’emparer de sa bouche, glissant ma main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts parcoururent mes hanches, avant de remonter sur mes flancs, tandis que sa langue se faufilait entre mes lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent sous son pull et effleurèrent son ventre, il gémit contre ma bouche. Puis mes doigts glissèrent sur son sexe, que je sentais durcir sous ma paume.

Sa bouche dériva à nouveau sur mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, soupirai de plaisir. Il glissa sa main dans mon jogging et effleura mon sexe avec ses doigts. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, un gémissement bloqué dans la gorge lorsqu’il commença à me caresser. 

« Putain, Louis, murmura-t-il contre ma peau. »

Sa voix rauque de désir envoya une décharge de désir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me dépêchai de descendre son jean et son caleçon aux genoux, puis fis de même avec mon jogging. J’eus un drôle de sifflement lorsque nos deux sexes se rencontrèrent. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait sur nos peaux et ses hanches se soulevèrent contre les miennes, créant plus de frictions. Je reposai mon front contre le sien, le souffle court. 

« Je te l’ai dit, haleta Harry. Tu es incapable de me résister.

-Putain, Harry, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. 

-Avec qui voudrais-tu que je joue alors ? »

Je l’embrassai brusquement pour lui faire payer son insolence, mordant le bout de sa langue. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de mon cou, alignant nos deux torses. Ses doigts tirèrent douloureusement les cheveux de ma nuque. Il n’y avait aucune tendresse dans nos gestes.

Je glissai à nouveau mes mains sous son pull et il se redressa pour le retirer. Mon sweat suivit rapidement le même chemin, et bientôt Harry se remit à avancer ses hanches contre les miennes, nous faisant tous les deux gémir bruyamment. Je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche.

« Chut, tu ne voudrais pas qu’ils nous entendent, le sermonnai-je.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ricana-t-il, le son étouffé par ma paume. » 

Je retirai ma main de sa bouche et la remplaçai par mes lèvres, mais il n’arrêta pas pour autant ses frictions. 

« Ok, soufflai-je. On devrait se déshabiller totalement. »

Il acquiesça vivement, se détachant de moi. Je me débarrassai de mon jogging et de mon caleçon, fermai la fermeture de la tente pour plus d’intimité, puis m’allongeai sur le dos, calant mon oreiller derrière ma tête. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Son jogging était déjà à ses chevilles et il se débattait pour le retirer. Je braquai mon regard sur son corps de rêve et la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Caleçon qui disparut rapidement.

« Est-ce que tu as un préservatif ? demanda-t-il, ramenant ses mains devant son sexe. »

Je dus avoir l’air vraiment horrifié, puisqu’il sourit, secouant la tête. 

« Tu n’as jamais été prévoyant, soupira-t-il. Mais je suppose que l’on peut trouver d’autres façons de s’amuser.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-69 ? »

Cette simple pensée suffit à m’envoyer sur le bord. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur et les convulsions de mon sexe, puis hochai la tête. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour venir s’installer au-dessus de moi. 

Cette position. Putain. C’était celle que je préférais. Et il le savait. Ce n’était pas possible autrement. Mes mains glissèrent de son dos à ses fesses et je pressai un baiser humide sur le dessous de sa cuisse. 

Je ne perdis pas de temps. J’agrippai ses hanches pour qu’il soit juste au-dessus de ma bouche, l’écartai avec mes mains et lapai son intimité. Il gémit doucement et saisis mon sexe douloureux dans sa main. Il commença à me masturber tandis que je m’occupai soigneusement du point le plus sensible de son corps. Je pouvais sentir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de son sexe couler sur mon torse et cette sensation me fit frémir. J’avais chaud, la main d’Harry était douce contre mon sexe et la façon dont il bougeait légèrement ses hanches pour accentuer la pression de ma langue me rendaient fou. Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour mordiller sa fesse, puis regarder entre ses jambes. Je rencontrai ses yeux malicieux, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage et il donna un petit coup de langue sur mon gland. Mes hanches se relevèrent subitement pour rencontrer du vide.

« Tu veux que je te suce ? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin. »

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, conscient qu’il me regardait toujours entre ses jambes. Nous gémîmes en même temps lorsqu’il referma sa bouche sur moi et que j’enfonçai profondément mon index en lui. Ma bouche s’occupa d’aspirer des suçons pourpres sur ses fesses et sur ses cuisses. Je continuai des vas-et-viens profonds avec mon doigt, cherchant par tous les moyens à toucher sa prostate. Sa bouche était divine sur mon sexe, les bruits de succions et les cheveux d’Harry frôlant mes jambes me faisaient tourner la tête. Je le sentais se contracter autour de mon doigt et ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler de part et d’autre de ma tête. Il était proche de l’orgasme. J’ajoutai un second doigt et fus plus vif dans mes mouvements. Ses gémissements se répercutaient sur mon érection, me faisant frissonner. Bientôt, une chaleur familière se logea dans mon ventre.

« Je vais bientôt jouir, l’avertis-je, haletant. »

Je glissai une main sous son corps et le caressai au même rythme que mes doigts. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa et il vint sur mon torse, quelques gouttelettes de sperme touchant mon ventre. Ses doigts remplacèrent sa bouche et le mouvement de mes hanches se saccada. Il mordit ma cuisse et c’est tout ce qu’il me fallut pour que je jouisse, mon corps crispé à travers l’orgasme.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme cela, à reprendre notre souffle, le front d’Harry pressé contre ma jambe.

« Eh bien, souffla-t-il, se relevant. C’était presque aussi bon que dans mon souvenir.

-Presque ? demandai-je, attrapant mon paquet de lingettes pour me nettoyer.

-Tu sais ce que c’est, Louis. Avec l’âge, les performances ne sont plus tout à fait les mêmes. »

Il éclata de rire face à mon air dépité et je lui balançai mon caleçon à la figure. Il prit un air dégoûté, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. 

« Je ne suis pas vieux ! objectai-je. Et puis, tu as jouit avant moi, je te rappelle ! »

Il ricana un peu plus. Je le regardai s’habiller en vitesse. La chaleur de son corps me manquait déjà et j’enfilai à mon tour mon sweat et mon jogging après m’être nettoyé. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la porte de la tente pour partir, mais avant, il se pencha sur moi et m’embrassa rapidement. 

« J’espère avoir été un meilleur coup que Sebastian, susurra-t-il. »

Et il disparut dans la nuit noire. 

Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. La forêt faisait toujours autant de bruits inquiétants et j’avais froid. Je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans mon duvet et serrai mes bras autour de moi. L’effet thérapeutique et cathartique que j’avais attendu de cette baise avec Harry tardait à venir. J’appréhendai nos futures interactions ; nous ne pouvions blâmer ni l’alcool, ni la drogue, ni même un pari débile que nous aurions perdu. Non, nous avions fait ça délibérément, conscients du risque que nous prenions. Je ne savais même pas de quel risque je parlais. Pour l’heure, je me sentais étrangement seul. Seul et en colère. En colère contre moi-même, en colère contre Harry, en colère contre le monde entier. En colère de toujours désirer Harry après ces trois années de silence radio, en colère d’être toujours subjugué par l’aura folle qu’il dégageait, en colère contre les avances plus qu’équivoques qu’il me faisait, en colère contre ce petit jeu stupide qu’il avait instauré et dont je ne comprenais pas les règles, mais surtout en colère de ne pas avoir la force, ni même l’envie de le repousser définitivement. 

Je le détestais.

Mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n’était pas aussi simple que cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Le printemps semblait s’être définitivement installé. Le vent était tombé, l’air se faisait plus clément. Les jours rallongeaient, le beau temps pointait le bout de son nez. Je voyais entre deux immeubles le coucher du soleil, le ciel avait une jolie teinte orangée, tirant un peu sur le rose. J’inspirai profondément. C’était un temps à flâner et à aller boire une bière en terrasse, mais ce n’était malheureusement pas à l’ordre de jour. Je tournai à l’angle de la rue et pénétrai dans les locaux de l’agence. Edmond était déjà parti, laissant le hall étrangement silencieux. Je pris l’ascenseur jusqu’au sixième étage et pénétrai dans la salle de dégustation. 

La lumière était tamisée, l’atmosphère intimiste. Le buffet était déjà dressé et je regardai avec envie les nombreuses petites verrines de toute sorte qui y trônaient déjà : velouté de carottes au cumin, tartare de tomates au basilic, mousse d’avocat et paprika et autres douceurs que je ne connaissais pas. Deux serveurs déambulaient avec grâce, leurs chaussures faisant un drôle de bruit sur le parquet stratifié. Ils déposaient çà et là flûtes de champagne, bouteilles d’eau pétillante et serviettes en tissu. J’ouvris la pochette en plastique pour vérifier mes notes. Gemma et son futur époux avaient convié quelques-uns de leurs amis pour la dégustation. Harry serait là aussi.

J’allai en cuisine pour retrouver Zayn. Une délicieuse odeur d’oignons caramélisés flottait dans l’air. Ronald, le commis, était en train de dresser des assiettes et je reconnus les fameuses cassolettes d’opéra de foie gras au chutney de mangue. Je salivai ; c’était l’une des meilleures créations de mon meilleur ami. Zayn était au fond de la cuisine, débouchonnant une bouteille de vin. Lalande de Pomerol 2011, disait l’étiquette. Un excellent choix. Il sourit en me voyant. Il était élégamment habillé, un blazer bleu marine sur une chemise noire. 

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. 

-Ça va, merci. Tout est prêt ? Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Toutes les pièces salées sont prêtes, il ne reste plus qu’à dresser les brochettes de chorizo au cumin et sortir le gaspacho de concombre à la menthe. Pour le plat principal, nous allons leur faire goûter un filet de bœuf aux aromates et un tajine de pintade aux abricots secs. J’espère que ça leur plaira. 

-Et pour le dessert ? Gemma voulait quelque chose de léger.

-On a suivi ses indications à la lettre. Fraisier à la crème de pistache, crumble de fruits rouges et crèmes au caramel beurre salé.

-Parfait, ça va leur plaire, sans aucun doute.

-Je pense aussi. Dis donc, tu es vraiment classe ce soir ! »

Je souris. En effet, je n’étais pas peu fier de mon choix vestimentaire. Un chino noir, une chemise gris anthracite, avec une veste noire couverte de fines lignes dorées. J’avais sculpté quelques mèches de cheveux avec du gel pour les empêcher de tomber dans mes yeux. 

« C’est pour Harry que tu t’es fais aussi beau ? »

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l’épaule pour que le rictus qu’il avait au coin de la bouche disparaisse. Il eut l’air indigné et alla riposter, alors je lui assénai un deuxième coup. Levant les mains en l’air en signe de défaite, il tourna les talons et rejoignit Ronald, après m’avoir quand même fait un doigt d’honneur. Je soupirai et retournai dans la salle de dégustation, lissant ma chemise avec mes mains. Je n’avais pas revu Harry depuis ce fameux week-end de camping sauvage. Je l’avais évité depuis plusieurs semaines, déclinant les invitations de mes amis pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser. Mais Zayn n’était pas dupe. Il ne cessait de vouloir me tirer les vers du nez, alors qu’il n’y avait rien à dire. Harry faisait partie du passé, je n’en voulais pas ni dans mon présent, ni dans mon futur. Certes, nous avions couché ensemble, mais cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. En revanche, ce qui m’empêchait de dormir ces derniers temps, c’est qu’Harry ne semblait pas du même avis que moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit aussi narquois ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas ses distances ? Pourquoi semblait-il à tout prix vouloir revenir dans ma vie ?

Ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. C’est lui qui avait décidé de partir. C’est lui qui avait tout foutu en l’air du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison, sans aucune explication, rien. Il n’avait laissé sur l’oreiller que des non-dits, des regrets, des questions sans réponse. Beaucoup de déception, d’amertume, de rancœur. J’avais passé de trop nombreuses nuits à me remettre en question, à me demander ce que j’avais pu dire, ce que j’avais pu faire, pour qu’il disparaisse de ma vie aussi rapidement qu’il y était rentré. Nos amis n’avaient jamais compris ce brusque changement de comportement, parce qu’ils n’avaient jamais compris ce qu’il se passait une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Et puis, ils nous avaient prévenus, n’est-ce pas ? Le meilleur coup de dés est de ne pas jouer, avait dit Liam. J’avais ris. Quelques mois plus tard, je ne riais plus du tout. Cela faisait mal de l’admettre, mais à force de jouer avec le feu, j’avais fini pour me brûler. C’était une brûlure ardente, qui avait mis du temps à cicatriser. Et maintenant qu’Harry était revenu, la plaie semblait s’être à nouveau embrasée. 

A travers les fenêtres de la salle, j’observai les gens qui se promenaient dans les rues animées. La nuit était claire, le ciel sans nuage. La lune ronde l’illuminait d’une douce lueur et je regrettai que l’on ne puisse voir les étoiles. Des bruits de pas et des rires résonnèrent dans le couloir et bientôt, la tête de Gemma apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte. Plusieurs têtes s’avancèrent pour me dévisager. Je ne distinguais pas celle d’Harry. J’en fus presque soulagé. Je me rapprochai d’elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Hey, Louis ! s’exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. »

Elle était radieuse. Elle portait une robe noire avec de petites lunes et des étoiles dessinées dessus. Le col était fermé par un nœud en satin de la même couleur. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré long. Cela lui allait divinement bien. Elle me présenta Michal, son fiancé, un homme brun aux cheveux courts, mince, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. 

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Michal, annonçai-je avec sincérité. Je commençais à croire que vous n’existiez pas ! »

Il eut un petit rire gêné, le rouge aux joues. Gemma nous abandonna pour aller discuter avec ses amis.

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Les préparatifs de notre mariage m’angoissent terriblement. Et puis, j’aimerais vraiment avoir une belle surprise le jour J.

-Je comprends totalement. Je peux vous dire que nous avons bien avancé pour le moment, Gemma sait ce qu’elle veut, ce qu’elle ne veut pas, elle est sûre de ses choix. 

-Et je peux faire confiance à Harry pour la guider, ils sont vraiment très proches. 

-Oui, ils ont l’air, soupirai-je, plus fort que je ne l’aurais voulu. »

Je laissai Michal rejoindre son groupe d’amis et les regardai se délecter de l’apéritif dînatoire préparé par Zayn. Gemma et son fiancé étaient mignons à regarder ; ils avaient des regards doux, des gestes tendres, des sourires intimes. Leurs amis semblaient partager leur bonheur, ils riaient tous de bon cœur, une coupe de champagne à la main. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Après avoir vérifié qu’ils ne manquaient de rien, je dérobai à mon tour une coupe de champagne et décidai de m’éclipser pour aller fumer une cigarette. Je redescendis au cinquième étage, parcourus le corridor plongé dans la pénombre. Je m’arrêtai devant le bureau de Sebastian, intrigué par un sceau de lumière. J’entrai, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Sebastian était assis derrière son bureau, le regard fixe sur son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment se passe la dégustation ? demanda-t-il, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son écran.

-Très bien, je pense qu’ils sont conquis, répondis-je, buvant une gorgée de champagne.

-Et comment va Harry ? »

Je sentis dans sa voix une pointe de moquerie. Que dis-je, c’était un véritable euphémisme. Je reposai ma coupe sur le bureau d’un coup sec, le liquide doré se répandant sur le bureau en bois vernis. J’allai ouvrir la fenêtre et m’y adossai, sortant une cigarette de mon paquet. La flamme du briquet dansa avec la brise.

« Vous commencez tous à me faire chier avec Harry, sifflai-je entre mes dents. »

Il se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et se rapprocha de moi. Je lui tendis la cigarette et la fumée qui s’échappa de ma bouche créa une brume autour de nous. Il tira à son tour dessus. Sa main trouva le chemin jusqu’à mon dos et j’appuyai mon front contre son épaule. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mes cheveux. 

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, geignis-je. Il me pousse à bout. Je vais finir par craquer. 

-Louis, souffla Sebastian, secouant la tête. Tu te focalises trop là-dessus. Ne le laisse pas voir que la situation t’affecte.

-Ça ne m’affecte pas. »

Il eut un petit rire. Je souris moi aussi. Qui croyais-je tromper ? Sebastian attrapa mes hanches, me faisant pivoter. J’appuyai mon dos contre le mur.

« Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de parler de lui ? »

J’acquiesçai, tournant un peu ma tête sur le côté. Il inclina son visage pour presser un baiser humide contre mon cou. Je soupirai fébrilement. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus pour qu’il me fasse face. Je l’embrassai durement et forçai la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Ses mains caressèrent le dessous de ses cuisses et je gémis faiblement contre sa bouche. Quand le manque d’air se fit sentir, il tourna la tête sur le côté, haletant, les paupières closes. Dans cet angle, son cou paraissait encore plus pâle que d’habitude et je ne pus m’empêcher de mordre doucement la peau. Elle avait un goût suave, presque exotique. Je commençai à sentir son érection grossissante contre ma cuisse et cette sensation me tordit le ventre d’anticipation. 

Ses doigts s’affairèrent à déboutonner ma chemise, puis sa main remonta le long de mes flancs, l’autre déboucla la ceinture de mon pantalon. Le bouton sauta, la fermeture s’abaissa. Je soupirai de contentement. Il tomba à genoux devant moi, glissa trois doigts entre l’élastique de mon caleçon et le bas de mon ventre. Je me cambrai à son toucher. Il embrassa mon ventre et j’appuyai plus fort mes mains sur sa tête. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. 

Il était là, agenouillé en face de moi, sur le point de me faire la pipe de ma vie. Et pourtant, alors que je rejetai la tête en arrière, mon regard croisa celui d’Harry, debout près de la porte. Malgré le peu d’éclairage, qui provenait de l’écran de l’ordinateur, je vis une rougeur se propager sur ses joues. Ce ne devait être rien en comparaison à la brûlure que je ressentais sur les miennes. J’agrippai l’épaule de Sebastian.

« Lève-toi, vite, haletai-je. »

Il s’exécuta, les sourcils froncés, confus. La confusion se transforma en horreur quand il aperçut Harry. Ce dernier finit par tourner les talons et je le regardai s’éloigner dans le couloir. Je réajustai mon caleçon et reboutonnai mon chino en vitesse. 

« Eh bien, je pense qu’après ça, il va te laisser tranquille, gloussa Sebastian. 

-Ce n’est pas drôle, Seb, putain, grinçai-je. Il faut que je retourne à la dégustation. »

Il hocha la tête et retourna s’asseoir face à son PC. Une bosse déformait toujours son pantalon en tweed. Harry avait vraiment un don pour tout gâcher.

Je fermai la porte du bureau derrière moi et remontai le corridor jusqu’à l’ascenseur, reboutonnant ma chemise. Je pensai qu’Harry avait eu le temps de remonter à la salle de dégustation, mais non, il était là, les mains derrière son dos, un pied bloquant la porte pour qu’elle ne se referme pas. Il m’avait attendu. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour et emprunter les escaliers. Dieu que je le détestais. 

Le souffle court, je rentrai dans l’ascenseur et évitai soigneusement ses yeux. 

« Quel étage ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu cassée. 

-Sixième. »

Il appuya sur le bouton et je ne pus m’empêcher de regarder la façon dont ses muscles dansaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Il portait une chemise noire transparente, des roses rouges brodées sur le tissu. On pouvait voir distinctement le tatouage en forme de papillon sur son abdomen. Le silence était pesant entre nous, me mettant vraiment mal à l’aise. De plus, je sentais son regard pesant sur moi. Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent avec une petite sonnerie. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il continuait de me fixer avec ses yeux perçants. Mes joues me brûlaient. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir sans lui rentrer dedans. Dans le couloir, je pouvais entendre les éclats de rire qui couvraient un morceau jazzy. 

« Harry, sors de là, raillai-je. Nous sommes attendus.

-Moi, je suis attendu, toi, tu peux retourner voir ton patron, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Avec un peu de chance, il sera toujours enclin à te sucer. »

Il eut un petit rire, qui n’avait rien de tendre ou d’affectueux. Il n’y avait pas une once de sentiments, ça avait pour but de faire mal. Et ça marchait.

Je restai stupéfait, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte. Je le regardai s’éloigner dans le couloir et décidai de lui emboîter le pas. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi humilié et en colère.

« Mais va te faire foutre, Harry.

-C’est vrai que tu es expert en la matière, marmonna-t-il, se tournant vers moi. »

Je ricanai face à ses paroles, puis d’un seul coup, je n’eus plus du tout envie de rire. Je l’empoignai violemment par le col de sa chemise et j’entendis son dos cogner contre le mur derrière lui lorsque je le poussai. Il avait encore l’audace de me sourire. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmura-t-il, ses doigts s’enroulant autour de mes poignets. Me frapper ? Oh, Lewis, tu ne t’abaisserais pas à ça. »

J’avais les mains toujours fermement appuyées sur son torse et je savais très bien qu’il pouvait me repousser avec une facilité évidente. Il me dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, il avait plus beaucoup plus de force que moi. Mais il restait là, le regard noir, les lèvres pincées. Ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ma peau mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Le sang pulsait dans mes tempes, cognant lourdement dans mon crâne. Une rage féroce me tiraillait les entrailles et mes doigts convulsaient autour de sa chemise. Avant que je n’aie le temps de poser le pour et le contre, ma main décida pour moi et mon poing s’abattit violemment sur le mur, juste à côté de sa joue. 

Je me reculai vivement, les jambes chancelantes. Je tremblai de tous mes membres et ma vue était comme voilée. Harry n’avait pas l’air déstabilisé, comme s’il l’avait attendu. Moi, j’étais horrifié. J’étais haletant et je sentais la sueur perler dans mon dos. Je ne savais pas si le bruit sourd qui me vrillait les tympans venait des battements rapides de mon cœur ou du brouhaha incessant au bout du couloir. Dans la pénombre, je vis Harry déglutir difficilement. Il se mordit fort la lèvre, secouant la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi pathétique, grinça-t-il. 

-Tu as été trop loin, murmurai-je. Je te déteste. »

Il lissa le devant de sa chemise avec sa main, puis la passa dans ses cheveux. Enfin, il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle de dégustation. J’aurais préféré ne pas entendre ce qu’il souffla.

« Ça n’a pas toujours été comme ça, Louis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Il flottait dans l’air un esprit de vacances. Le soleil brillait. Les gens profitaient de ce temps magnifique pour se promener. Notting Hill était noire de monde ; de nombreuses familles se promenaient avec poussettes et bambins sous le bras, des couples déambulaient en se tenant la main et des cyclistes faisaient forcing pour passer entre les piétons. J’adorais ce quartier, ces maisons victoriennes, ces façades colorées, ces restaurants chics. Aucun doute que Julia Roberts et Hugh Grant y aient eu un véritable coup de foudre. 

Mais ce que j’aimais le plus dans ce quartier, c’était ce petit pub dans lequel j’aillais souvent boire une bière après le boulot. C’était l’endroit idéal pour se détendre : la devanture pleine de fleurs était splendide et la terrasse panoramique donnait une vue imprenable sur Church Street. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il faisait vraiment chaud pour un mois de mai, je sentais la sueur couler dans mon dos et à la racine de mes cheveux. Je reçus un coup de pied dans la cheville, me faisant me redresser. 

« Quoi ? demandai-je d’une voix sèche.

-Je sais que ce que je te raconte n’est pas des plus passionnants, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t’intéresser. »

Sa voix semblait teintée d’agacement mais il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne paraissait pas gêné par la chaleur, mais sa peau commençait à rougir sous le soleil étincelant et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Ses Marc Jacobs perchées sur le nez, je devinais qu’il me regardait avec attention. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant ses avant-bras robustes. Les premiers boutons du vêtement étaient défaits et je m’attardais un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la peau exposée. 

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu as bien pu dire les dix dernières minutes, avouai-je avec une grimace. »

Sebastian ricana, attrapa sa pinte de London Pride, en but une longue rasade. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour enlever la mousse blanche. 

« Tu déconnes, j’espère ? Ça fait quinze jours que tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je peux bien te raconter, tellement tu es dans la lune, souffla-t-il, secouant la tête.»

Je grimaçai un peu plus et la chaleur que je ressentis sur mes joues n’était pas la faute du soleil.

« Je suis désolé, soupirai-je, tapotant mes doigts sur la table. La fatigue, sûrement.

-Oh, Louis, allez, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que la fatigue s’appelle Harry maintenant ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Je le regardai avec incrédulité et mes joues rougirent encore plus. Il n’avait pas de sourire ironique, ni un ton sarcastique, juste un air sérieux sur le visage. Comment arrivait-il à voir autant au travers des gens ? Sebastian était agaçant, irritant, pédant, narcissique, immature et un véritable queutard, mais, par moment, son côté observateur et soucieux ressortait et il devenait la meilleure des oreilles attentives. Je devais admettre qu’au fil des années, il était devenu bien plus qu’un simple plan cul ; il était un ami, un confident, et s’il ne l’était absolument pas en amour, il était d’une loyauté sans faille en terme d’amitié. Il arrivait à faire ce que peu pouvait : me sortir de la carapace bien dure qui m’entourait.

Alors c’était peut-être pour une de ces raisons, ou peut-être parce que j’étais vraiment fatigué, ou bien parce que ça faisait des mois que je ressassais plein d’émotions et de sentiments qui me rongeaient et que je ne supportais plus, ou peut-être était-ce un mélange de tout ceci, mais je décidai, pour une fois dans ma vie, de jouer cartes sur table.

J’appuyai mes avant-bras sur la table, croisant mes mains. Sebastian s’inclina un peu plus. Je sentais l’odeur d’alcool qui émanait de son haleine.

« J’ai couché avec Harry, annonçai-je rapidement. »

Comme si sortir les mots aussi vite de ma bouche allait empêcher le flot de souvenirs d’obscurcir mon esprit. Je réprimai un frisson en repensant aux lèvres d’Harry sur ma peau, son souffle erratique, les litanies sans sens qui sortaient de sa bouche. Je secouai la tête lorsque Sebastian se mit à rire. Il faillit même s’étouffer avec sa bière. J’aurais aimé que ce soit le cas.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, geignis-je, la tête entre les mains.

-Oh, Louis, ce n’est quand même pas ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu as couché avec Harry, très bien, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu n’es pas le premier à coucher avec ton ex, et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier. J’espère pour toi que c’était bon, au moins. 

-Putain. Evidement que c’était bon. Tout serait plus simple si cela ne l’avait pas été. Je n’aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça, Seb ! 

-Il parait que c’est un bon moyen de faire un trait sur le passé, tu élimines toutes tes frustrations d’un coup de queue et tu passes à autre chose. »

C’était exactement ce que je m’étais dit lorsque j’avais cédé à la tentation. Mais la frustration était toujours là, vivace, pesante, amère. Non, coucher avec Harry n’était évidemment pas ce qui allait me permettre de faire un trait sur lui. Il me retenait toujours dans cette putain d’histoire et je n’arrivais pas à tourner la page. Pire, au lieu de fermer ce putain de livre et de l’abandonner sur une étagère poussiéreuse, je continuais de lire encore et encore le même chapitre. Il ne semblait jamais se terminer. 

Je plissai les yeux face à l’intensité du soleil. Je sentais la transpiration et je rêvais d’une bonne douche bien fraîche. J’aurais pu dire à Sebastian que je souhaitais rentrer. Il aurait compris, il n’aurait pas insisté, il aurait embrassé ma joue et j’aurais pu retourner tranquillement à mon appartement. Il n’aurait pas insisté pour que je lui dévoile le fond de mes pensées, il ne m’aurait pas assailli de bons conseils, il ne m’aurait pas sermonné comme un gamin. C’est exactement pour cette raison que je restais. J’avais besoin de lui dire tout ce que j'avais en tête. Je ne pouvais plus garder tout ça pour moi.

« Cesse d’être aussi dur avec toi-même, continua Sebastian. Ce n’est pas…

-J’ai failli le frapper, le coupai-je, la voix tremblante. »

Il me regarda étrangement, les sourcils froncés. 

« Eh bien, chacun son délire, s’il a…

-Mais non, tu ne comprends pas, m’impatientai-je, claquant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Tu te souviens le soir de la dégustation, quand il nous a surpris ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Nous avons eu… Comment dire, une altercation, juste après. Il a été tellement… Cruel. J’ai complètement perdu pied, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai frappé le mur mais j’étais vraiment à deux doigts de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. »

Je parlais vite, trop vite. Je n’arrivais pas à exprimer correctement le flot de pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Une vague de culpabilité et de honte me submergea à nouveau alors que je repensais à la façon dont ma main avait tapé le mur, le bruit résonnait encore dans mes oreilles et je revoyais son visage stupéfait. J’avais encore des marques bleutées sur les doigts. J’avais toujours eu un tempérament irascible, mais jamais je n’avais osé lever la main sur quiconque. Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que cette première personne puisse être Harry. 

Sebastian dut sentir ma détresse puisqu’il serra doucement mon poignet. Son pouce fit des arabesques sur ma peau. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez. Il fit une petite grimace pour les redresser. Quelques semaines plus tôt, je l’aurais embrassé. Mais à cet instant précis, je n’en avais même pas envie. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

« Louis, écoute, si ton ex agit comme un connard, c’est normal de perdre son sang-froid. Ce n’est pas grave. Certes, c’était sûrement exagéré, mais ce geste ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. C’est ton ex, putain. Tu as le droit de le traiter comme tu veux. Tu ne lui dois plus rien.

-Ce n’est pas mon ex, soufflai-je. »

J’avais une étrange boule dans la gorge et mes yeux semblaient se voiler. Non, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à pleurer là, comme ça, devant Sebastian. Mes mains tremblaient, je les glissai sous la table.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna Sebastian, perdu. Je croyais que… 

-On était… Ce n’était pas… Enfin… C’était comme toi et moi, tu vois. »

Sebastian lâcha mon poignet, termina sa pinte, regarda sa montre. Derrière lui, le soleil commençait à baisser. J’entendais les éclats de rire des gens autour de nous, des verres que l’on repose sur une table d’un geste brusque, des chaises qui raclent le sol, des klaxons de voiture, mais tout me paraissait loin. Je me redressai sur ma chaise. Je me sentais comme dans du coton, peut-être à cause de la bière que j’avais bue, ou de la chaleur. 

« Mais si c’était comme toi et moi, ce ne serait pas aussi compliqué, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je secouai la tête et me mordis fort la lèvre. Je me détournai pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j’étais affecté. Non, bien sûr que ce n’était pas la même relation qu’avec Sebastian. Avec lui, tout était simple, sans prise de tête. Sans non-dits, surtout. Alors que tout avait été compliqué avec Harry. Dès le début, tout avait été trop rapide. L’impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, pouvoir lui partager tous mes secrets, savoir qu’il serait toujours à mes côtés. L’appeler le matin, le midi, le soir, au beau milieu de la nuit. Se couper du monde pour n’être que dans notre bulle, jalouser ceux qui s’immisçaient entre nous. Ne pas supporter le moindre refus, la moindre critique, le moindre changement. Mettre tout ça sur le compte d'un lien trop puissant, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas qu'une affaire d'amitié. Se compléter si bien mais ne pas être foutus de se comprendre. Crier pour se faire entendre. Les orgasmes comme seul moyen de communication. Beaucoup trop de tumulte et de pagaille, qui ne menaient à rien d’autre que de la rancœur et de l’amertume. Alors un matin, il n’était plus là. Parce qu’il s’était aperçu que ça n’allait pas. Il avait compris que tout ceci était devenu étouffant, malsain, toxique. Invivable. C’est la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfui à Rome. Il n’y avait pas d’autres explications. Et puis, il ne me devait rien, parce que nous ne nous étions jamais rien promis. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir d'être parti ?

Je regardai Sebastian sortir son portefeuille de sa poche et déposer un billet sur la table. Il se leva, appuya une main sur mon épaule. 

« Louis, la prochaine fois que tu dois lever la main sur Harry, fais en sorte que ce soit au-dessus de ses fesses.»

Quel couillon. A quel moment avais-je dit qu’il était sérieux ? Il avait au moins le mérite de me faire rire. J’oubliais, même pour un court instant, le malaise dans lequel j’étais plongé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> J'en profite pour remercier SparklingSnow qui prend le temps de commenter chaque soir le nouveau chapitre : tu es au top, merci beaucoup ! 
> 
> Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos, ça fait vraiment plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! 
> 
> Petite parenthèse qui n'a rien à voir avec la fiction : j'ai eu la chance de recevoir l'album de Louis aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne sort que demain, et je peux vous dire que c'est une pure tuerie. Je l'ai écouté en boucle toute la journée, j'en ai encore la larme à l'oeil en repensant à toutes ces belles chansons qu'il nous offre... 
> 
> Parenthèse fermée, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour plus de précisions le concernant !
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Lorsque j’arrivai devant le Stafford London, je fus impressionné par l’imposant bâtiment en briques rouges. Le soleil illuminait la devanture ornée de géraniums. Je n’y avais jamais mis les pieds, mais je n’étais pas peu fier d’avoir choisi cet hôtel de luxe pour la dégustation de vin demandée par Gemma. Le lieu était impressionnant et plein de charme, j’étais sûre qu’il allait lui plaire.

J’entrai dans la bâtisse prestigieuse et me rendis directement à l’accueil. Je souris au jeune homme blond qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. 

« Bonjour, j’ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Nardella à 18h, annonçai-je, m’appuyant contre le comptoir. Mes clients ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Il pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, l’air concentré. Il était mignon. Peut-être un peu trop jeune. 

« Je viens de prévenir monsieur Nardella de votre arrivée. Vous pouvez l’attendre dans le petit salon si vous le désirez. »

J’acquiesçai d’un signe de tête et allai m’asseoir sur un canapé capitonné en velours vert. Le parquet foncé grinçait sous mes pieds à chaque pas. Je regardai les quelques touristes quitter leurs chambres pour se rendre au restaurant. Un couple de chinois semblait aussi émerveillé que moi face à la splendeur des lieux. Un magnifique chandelier en bronze éclairait la pièce et une énorme cheminée en marbre blanc aurait mérité d’abriter un feu flamboyant. De grosses compositions florales égayaient cet ensemble neutre et emplissaient l’air d’une douce odeur sucrée. 

Je repérai Gemma dès lors qu’elle franchit la porte. Radieuse, comme toujours. Elle portait une simple robe blanche à pois noirs et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné. Ses talons hauts claquaient sur le sol à mesure qu’elle avançait. Elle était suivie par Michal, élégamment habillé d’une chemise à manches courtes noire avec un slim de la même couleur. Son air timide ne l’avait pas quitté depuis notre dernier rendez-vous. Harry se tenait derrière eux, la tête baissée. 

Gemma me fit une accolade chaleureuse. Elle sentait bon la lavande. Michal se contenta de me serrer la main.

« Ravi de vous revoir ! Vous allez finir par prendre goût aux préparatifs du mariage, le taquinai-je.

-Les préparatifs du mariage, je ne pense pas, mais les dégustations de vin, ça, c’est sûr ! »

J’éclatai de rire, tandis que Gemma levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais amoureuse. J’entendis Harry ricaner lui aussi. Je levai la tête vers lui. Je ne l’avais pas vu depuis l’incident mais étrangement, je ne me sentais pas si gêné que ça. Une part de moi était même contente de le revoir, mais je ne l’aurais jamais avoué. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient perchées sur sa tête, maintenant quelques boucles rebelles en arrière. Il avait les joues et l’arête du nez rosis, probablement parce qu’il était resté trop longtemps au soleil. Sur quelqu’un d’autre, un tel coup de soleil aurait été risible, mais sur Harry, c’était presque séduisant. Presque. Il portait un chino gris à carreaux avec une chemise blanche en ce qui semblait être du satin. Le tissu avait l’air doux.

Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par un raclement de gorge. Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps. Monsieur Nardella se tenait devant nous, les mains derrière le dos, nous adressant un énorme sourire. Il avait tout l’air d’un gentleman ; une cinquantaine d’années, quelques cheveux blancs sur les tempes malgré une chevelure noir corbeau, un costume trois pièces gris foncé qui lui allait à ravir. Il nous serra la main à tour de rôle, puis se redressa. 

« Madame, messieurs, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, annonça-t-il, faisant une petite référence. Je suis le sommelier en chef de l’hôtel, c’est moi qui vais vous guider lors de votre dégustation. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas lorsqu’il partit en direction d’une petite porte en bois, située derrière l’accueil. Je laissai Gemma, Michal et Harry passer devant moi. Le bras de ce dernier frôla le mien. La logique aurait voulu qu’il rejoigne sa sœur et son beau-frère, mais il ralentit soudainement, ne me laissant pas d’autre choix que de le rattraper. Côte à côte, nous descendîmes un escalier, qui déboucha sur un couloir sombre et étroit, simplement éclairé par quelques appliques au mur. Harry eut le même petit cri de surprise que moi lorsque son regard se posa sur les centaines de caisses en bois abritant les meilleurs crus. Elles étaient enfermées derrière de grandes grilles en fer forgé. Je passai ma main dessus ; il n’y avait pas une seule once de poussière. 

« C’est incroyable, soufflai-je. »

Je fus presque étonné d’entendre Harry me répondre ; je ne pensais pas avoir parlé aussi fort.

« Tu as raison, c’est impressionnant, chuchota-t-il. »

Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que nous parlions à voix basse, mais le confinement des lieux rendait l’atmosphère intimiste. Je frémis. Sûrement à cause de la température ; il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici. 

La voix de monsieur Nardella résonna lorsqu’il prit à nouveau la parole. 

« Les caves de l’hôtel sont ancrées dans l’histoire de notre pays. Elles ont été construites au XVIIème siècle par Lord Francis Godolphin et lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, elles ont servi d’abris antiaériens. N’est-ce pas fantastique ? Aujourd’hui, elles préservent plus de huit-mille bouteilles de vin ! Elles font partie des plus grandes caves de Grande-Bretagne. »

Harry se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, et je devais sûrement avoir la même tête. Huit-mille bouteilles ! Nous nous mîmes à pouffer bêtement. 

Le couloir ne semblait jamais se terminer. Nos chaussures faisaient un bruit plaintif sur le sol en travertin. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir mis autre chose que mon jean slim, j’avais trop chaud. L’espace était réduit mais Harry s’obstinait à marcher à mes côtés. Son eau de Cologne ne camouflait pas totalement l’odeur de transpiration qui émanait de sa peau. Ce mélange de muscs était enivrant. J’eus soudainement encore plus chaud. J’accélérai pour ne plus être à côté de lui. Je n’avais pas fait trois pas que je le sentis agripper mon coude. Il me tira vers lui. Je me figeai. 

« Louis, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Il parlait tout doucement et ses paroles se perdirent dans un écho. Il tenait toujours mon bras. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il allait certainement m’annoncer quelque chose qui n’allait pas me plaire.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-J’aurais dû le faire bien avant, mais je voulais m’excuser pour… Tu sais, l’autre jour, ce que j’ai dit par rapport à Sebastian. C’était… Totalement inapproprié et très vulgaire. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je baissai la tête, pour ne pas voir son visage. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu’il voit le mien. Il était proche ; nos corps semblaient toujours s’attirer comme des aimants. J’eus un petit rire. J’étais plutôt soulagé.

« J’apprécie tes excuses, Harry. N'en parlons plus. Et je suis désolé d’avoir… Hum… Perdu mon sang-froid. » 

Ce fut à son tour de rire doucement. Moi, je ne riais plus du tout. Il fallait qu’il arrête de sourire comme ça. Ce n’était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Sa paume était brûlante et moite contre mon bras nu. Son souffle envoyait des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Inconsciemment, je relevai un peu plus la tête et me penchai en avant. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne bougea pas. La voix de sa sœur ne fit nous reculer vivement, je me cognai la tête contre la grille en fer forgé.

« Vous venez ? demanda Gemma à l’autre bout du couloir. On vous attend ! »

Harry et moi soupirâmes en même temps. J’avais été sur le point d’embrasser Harry. Je m’étais penché vers lui, il avait baissé la tête vers moi et j’avais failli l’embrasser. Sans l’intervention de Gemma, je l’aurais embrassé. J’aurais dû être reconnaissant qu’elle m’ait empêché de faire une énième grosse connerie, mais durant un court instant, je la détestais. 

Nous entrâmes dans une grande cave. Une table ronde nappée de blanc était dressée au milieu de la pièce et des nombreuses bougies avaient été allumées. Le directeur de l’hôtel avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour impressionner mes clients. Harry prit place à côté de Gemma, je m’installai en face de lui près de Michal. Ma chaise fit un bruit sourd lorsque je la rapprochais de la table. Monsieur Nardella se tint au bout de cette dernière, l’air sérieux mais sympathique. 

« Très bien, madame, messieurs, nous allons pouvoir débuter la dégustation. Nous vous avons sélectionnés deux vins blancs pour l’entrée et deux vins rouges pour le plat principal. Ils ont été spécialement choisis pour s’accorder avec le foie gras et le filet de bœuf de votre menu. Le reste n’est qu’une question de préférence. Nous allons commencer par le vin blanc. »

Deux serveurs firent une ronde élégante autour de nous pour remplir nos verres.

« Pour apprécier un bon vin, vous allez avoir besoin de vos yeux, de votre nez et de votre langue, reprit monsieur Nardella. Dans cet ordre précis. Je vous invite à déguster le premier vin, dans le verre de gauche. Il s’agit d’un Monbazillac Château Le Terme Blanc 2009. Admirez sa couleur dorée et sentez son arôme fruité et boisé. C’est un vin sucré qui s’accorde à merveille avec le foie gras. »

Je tins mon verre par le pied et le levai à hauteur des yeux. J’essayai de me faire passer pour l’expert que je n’étais pas, en faisant rouler le liquide. Des gouttes se fermèrent sur le verre. Du coin de l’œil, je vis Harry faire de même, mais il en renversa une partie sur la table. J’étouffai un rire tandis qu’il saisit rapidement une serviette pour essuyer ses bêtises. Le sommelier lui jeta un regard un peu rude et il rougit. Je pouffai un peu plus.

« Goûtez-le maintenant. C’est un vin qui a une attaque ronde, il a du volume en bouche et une belle harmonie. Vous devriez sentir des notes de cire, de miel et de fruits confits. Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

J’écarquillai les yeux. Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia. Pour moi, ce vin sucré avait un goût de sucre. Harry devait penser la même chose, puisqu’un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il essayait de le cacher dans son verre. 

« J’aime beaucoup, déclara Gemma, reposant son verre sur la table. 

-Moi aussi, renchérit Michal. Il est très bon en bouche. »

Sa phrase innocente mais pleine de sous-entendu me fit sourire, mais je fus à deux doigts d’exploser de rire en voyant le regard interloqué d’Harry. Je me pinçai la cuisse pour retrouver mon sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à pouffer comme un gamin parce que j’avais des pensées perverses. Les yeux d’Harry croisèrent les miens. Je n’étais pas le seul à penser fellation. 

« Passons au deuxième vin à présent. C’est un Sauternes Château Lamothe 2003. Il a une belle robe ambrée, des connotations florales subtiles. C’est un vin très fin associant puissance et distinction. Le nez est riche et miellé et évoque nettement l’abricot, le raisin et le coing. Il est plus liquoreux que le Monbazillac et de bouche profonde et persistante, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

J’eus à nouveau envie de rire, mais le regard qu’Harry me lança me redonna tout mon sérieux. Il but une gorgée de vin, je regardai sa pomme d’Adam monter et descendre, puis il se lécha les lèvres. Sans me quitter des yeux, il prononça.

« De bouche profonde, en effet. Il est lourd sur ma langue. »

Je bougeai inconfortablement sur ma chaise. La pièce semblait avoir pris quelques degrés supplémentaires. Je bus à mon tour, essayant de me laisser distraire par l’arôme fruité du vin. Difficile d’y prêter plus d’attention lorsque je sentis un pied contre ma cheville. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Ce que j’y trouvais m’indiqua qu’il n’avait pas confondu mon tibia avec le pied de la table. Le sourire taquin qu’il avait au coin de lèvres et qu’il accompagna d’un clin d’œil me confortèrent dans mon idée. C’était tellement subtil que j’aurais pu ne pas m’en rendre compte. 

« Je pense que c’est celui-ci que je préfère, dit Gemma. Tu en penses quoi, chéri ? »

Du coin de l’œil, je vis Michal acquiescer. Monsieur Nardella sourit.

« Et vous, messieurs, qu’en pensez-vous ? 

-Je préfère celui-ci, répondit Harry. 

-Je suis d’accord, renchéris-je. J’aime beaucoup le goût qu’il laisse en bouche. »

Je vis les yeux d’Harry s’écarquiller. Je fus moi-même surpris par mon audace. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rentre dans son jeu ?

Putain.

La réponse était pourtant simple. J’adorais jouer. Surtout lorsque mon adversaire était Harry. Mais il n’était pas facile à vaincre. Son pied appuya plus fortement contre ma cheville.

« Très bien, je prends note ! Je vous invite maintenant à vous rincer la bouche avec votre verre d’eau, nous allons passer au vin rouge. Le premier est un Vosne Romané Maison Pierre Brisset 2011. C’est un vin puissant, comme le montre sa robe rubis sombre. Au nez, on retrouve des notes boisées et toastées, avec une pointe de chocolat. C’est en bouche que l’arôme fruité ressort. »

Je regardai Harry passer sa langue sur ses lèvres après avoir goûté le vin. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas. 

« Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. »

Je hochai la tête. Je n’étais pas sûr de quoi il parlait. J’avançai mon pied contre le sien. Il eut un soubresaut, décontenancé par mon approche. Je sentis un sourire glisser sur mes lèvres. Son pied glissa sur ma cheville et remonta sur mon mollet. Une décharge électrique remonta jusqu’à mon aine.

« Je ne suis pas très fan, grimaça Gemma, repoussant son verre.

-Oh, j’espère que vous aimerez le deuxième vin ! s’empressa de dire monsieur Nardella. C’est un Pomerol Mazeyres 2010. Sa robe est très vive et il présente un nez très intense. Sentez, une certaine acidité accompagne des notes de cassis, de lilas et de violette. Un soupçon de menthe est perceptible en fin de dégustation. L’attaque de ce vin est assez ronde, douce. »

Je n’écoutais même plus ce que le sommelier nous expliquait. Je ne voyais plus personne autour de moi. Il n’y avait plus qu’Harry. Son pied appuyait contre mon genou. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses lèvres scellées autour du verre. Sa bouche était plus rouge que d’habitude, sûrement à cause du vin qu’il venait de boire. Je ne savais pas s’il avait aussi chaud que moi et si c’était simplement la faute de l’éclairage, mais ses joues brillaient. Je serrai subitement mes jambes et me mordis fortement la lèvre. J’espérais que personne autour de nous ne remarque le petit jeu stupide auquel nous nous adonnions. Le pied d’Harry força le passage entre mes jambes, glissa sur mes cuisses, appuya sur mon aine. Des frissons survolèrent mon dos et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rejeter la tête en arrière. Son sourire s’élargit. Putain. 

« Je suis totalement conquise par ce deuxième vin ! s’extasia Gemma. 

-Je suis d’accord, Gem, il est vraiment parfait, il a une bonne longueur en bouche, consentit Michal. Harry, tu en penses quoi ?

-Tu as raison, il a une excellente longueur en bouche. J’adore ça. »

God. Il était beaucoup trop fort à ce jeu. Son pied appuya un peu plus fort pour accentuer ses paroles. Un gémissement resta bloqué dans ma gorge. J’appuyai ma main sur ma bouche. Gemma me lança un drôle de regard.

« Ça va, Louis ? Tu n’as pas dit grand-chose, est-ce que tu as une préférence ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très calé en vin. Mais je pense qu’il faut que vous suiviez votre instinct ! »

Elle me sourit, visiblement rassurée. Je reportai mon attention sur Harry, mais j’écoutais d’une oreille distraite mes clients et le sommelier discuter des derniers détails concernant la commande des bouteilles, le nombre nécessaire et le délai de livraison. Bientôt, les chaises raclèrent le sol, Gemma et Michal se levèrent. Harry attendit quelques instants avant de se lever à son tour. Je me remis debout, tirant sur mon polo pour camoufler mon entrejambe. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. La partie était finie.

Monsieur Nardella nous raccompagna jusqu’à l’accueil, puis nous salua. Nous sortîmes de l’hôtel et fûmes assaillis par une chaleur étouffante. Il était pourtant presque 20h. 

Gemma et Michal me serrèrent dans leurs bras et me remercièrent chaleureusement. Devant sa sœur, Harry me serra la main. Longuement. Sa poigne était forte, je ne pouvais pas m’en détacher. Il s’assura que sa famille était assez loin avant de me tirer vers lui. J’appuyai ma main libre contre son torse pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

« Allons quelque part, déclara-t-il. 

-Quoi ? demandai-je, surpris. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Peu importe. Allons au restaurant, au cinéma, faire un billard, je m’en fiche. Mais passons la soirée ensemble.

-Qui te dit que je veux passer la soirée avec toi ?

-Allons, Louis, tu as bandé pendant toute la dégustation. Une soirée en tête-à-tête ne serait pas des plus désagréables. Je te promets même d’être de meilleure compagnie que Sebastian. »

J’essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais il serra encore plus sa main autour de mon poignet. Il fallait toujours qu’il gâche tout.

« Alors, c’est ça ? Une compétition avec Sebastian ? m’emportai-je. Tu es pathétique. »

Je me tournai pour essayer de partir mais il m’attira à nouveau contre lui. Il m’embrassa durement. Le vin s’associait mieux avec ses lèvres que n’importe quel autre met.

« Jésus, Louis, je plaisantais. Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Et bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas une compétition.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? questionnai-je, me reculant vivement. »

Il me relâcha et je massai mon poignet endolori. Je levai les yeux vers lui. 

« Tu n’es vraiment pas perspicace. 

-Je préfère rentrer chez moi plutôt que de t’entendre déblatérer des infamies à mon sujet. »

Je me retournai pour rejoindre ma voiture et l’entendis soupirer dans mon dos. 

« Louis, s’il te plait. Je veux juste être avec toi. Rien qu’une soirée. »

Son ton était presque suppliant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine à mesure que mon cerveau pesait le pour et le contre. J’avais l’impression d’avoir sur mes épaules un petit ange d’un côté, un petit diable de l’autre. Chacun me murmurait des litanies absurdes de chaque côté. Je repensais soudainement à cette citation de Jacques Prévert que j’avais lue un jour quelque part et qui m’avait fait rire. Dieu fait ce qu'il peut de ses mains, mais le diable fait beaucoup mieux avec sa queue. 

Je me retournai vers Harry. 

« Très bien, annonçai-je. Juste une soirée. »

La partie ne faisait que commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Stafford London existe réellement, c'est un lieu splendide, je vous laisse y jeter un coup d'oeil ! 
> 
> https://thestaffordlondon.com/
> 
> On se retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12

La sonnerie tonitruante de mon portable me réveilla en sursaut. 6h30. Je grognai et me retournai dans le lit, tâtonnant sur la table de nuit pour éteindre ce putain de réveil. J’aurais pu l’exploser à l’autre bout de la chambre. Je n’étais vraiment pas du matin. 

Je restai quelques minutes allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond, puis me décidai à me lever. J’ouvris mes volets et laissai une brise légère me caresser le visage. Le soleil commençait à se lever mais la ville était encore endormie. Les bords du canal étaient déserts, à l’exception d’un vieux monsieur qui promenait son chien. Quelques nuages voilaient le ciel à la teinte orangée. Malgré tout, la journée s’annonçait belle.

J’allai dans la salle de bain en vitesse. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en retard. Je m’observai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux devenaient trop longs, la mèche couvrant mon front me tombait presque dans les yeux. Je saisis un rasoir et enduis mon visage de mousse à raser, bien décidé à me débarrasser de la barbe de trois jours qui, il fallait bien l’avouer, me vieillissait. Content de retrouver mes joues toutes douces, je sautai dans la douche, appréciant la chaleur de l’eau sur ma peau. Je me délectai de quelques minutes de détente avant le rush de la journée. C’était le jour des essayages pour Gemma. Elle désirait une robe chic et élégante et rêvait du charme à la française. Alors direction Paris ! C’était une première pour moi. J’avais réservé un petit hôtel cosy et luxueux sur la rue Rivoli. Apparemment, il donnait une vue imprenable sur le Jardin des Tuileries. J’étais plutôt excité à l’idée de découvrir cette ville d’art, de mode, de gastronomie et de culture. Gemma avait convié sa maman, Anne, et Harry. Il semblait ne jamais la quitter. Je ne m’en préoccupais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce qu’après la soirée que nous avions passé ensemble le soir de la dégustation de vin, les choses s’étaient apaisées entre nous. Et puis, il y avait eu beaucoup d’autres soirées après celle-ci. Beaucoup de gestes, peu de paroles. Je ne m’en plaignais pas. Ou peut-être juste un peu.

Je sortis de la douche, me séchai rapidement. Je revêtis un boxer, un short gris, que j’accordai avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste en jean. J’enfilai une vieille paire de Vans. J’attrapai sous mon lit un grand sac dans lequel je jetai pantalon en toile, polos, sous-vêtements, trousse de toilette. Je vérifiai que j’avais bien les billets d’avion dans la poche arrière de mon short.

J’éteignis les lumières, dévalai les escaliers, claquai la porte derrière moi. Je rejoignis ma voiture, balançai mon sac dans le coffre et partis en trombe. J’appelai Gemma. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Hey, Louis, chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es sur la route ?

-Je viens tout juste de partir ! Je serai à Heathrow d’ici une heure. On se rejoint au comptoir d’enregistrement ?

-Très bien ! J’ai vraiment hâte d’y être, ça va être génial ! »

Je souris face à son enthousiasme, puis raccrochai. Oui, ça allait être génial.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j’entrai dans le grand aéroport d’Heathrow. Je me sentis tout de suite minuscule face à l’immensité des lieux. J’ajustai mon sac sur mon épaule et décidai directement de demander de l’aide pour trouver mon chemin. Une jeune femme d’une trentaine d’années, tout sourire, se fit un plaisir de m’accompagner jusqu’à mon comptoir d’enregistrement. Parmi la foule, je repérai tout de suite Harry. Il était en pleine discussion avec Gemma et ne semblait pas m’avoir remarqué. Il portait un short en jean et un t-shirt kaki, lunettes de soleil coincées dans l’encolure. Il avait à la main un énorme sac en cuir et je me demandai un instant si sa sœur l’avait prévenu que nous restions qu’une seule nuit à Paris. Il semblait partir pour plusieurs semaines.

Gemma me héla et me fit un signe de la main. Comme à son habitude, elle me prit dans ses bras. Harry me serra la main avec un air solennel et j’eus envie de rire. Devais-je lui rappeler que ce n’était pas ma main qu’il avait serré quelques jours plus tôt ? Cela aurait été plutôt inapproprié. Surtout en présence de leur mère. Cette dernière s’avança vers moi et me tendit sa main. 

« Bonjour, Louis, sourit-elle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Moi de même, Mme Styles, répondis-je, serrant sa main.

-Vous pouvez m’appeler Anne, m’autorisa-t-elle. »

C’était impressionnant à quel point Gemma et Harry ressemblaient à leur mère. Anne était vraiment très belle, un sourire étincelant, une fossette sur le menton, un visage synonyme de tendresse et de sympathie.

« Très bien, Anne. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ? »

Après une affirmation générale, nous nous présentâmes à tour de rôle au comptoir pour nous enregistrer. Carte d’embarquement en main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les contrôles de sécurité. Il y avait une file d’attente immense. Je soupirai, me glissant derrière Harry. J’observai la façon dont ses cheveux bouclaient encore plus sur sa nuque. Ses épaules étaient contractées. Je me retins de passer mes mains dessus pour les détendre.

« Angoissé à l’idée de prendre l’avion, Harry ?

-Tu sais que je n’aime pas ça, soupira-t-il, se tournant vers moi. »

Il fit la moue, les sourcils froncés. Je saisis son poignet, le serrai doucement. Il se pencha contre moi. Je ne lâchai pas sa main jusqu’à ce que nous nous retrouvions face aux agents de sécurité bourrus et mal aimables. Je pris un petit bac blanc et y déposai mon portable, ma montre et mes clés. Je ricanai en voyant Harry galérer à enlever toutes ses chevalières et ses bracelets. Il me lança un regard mauvais. 

Un grand gaillard aux muscles apparents me demanda mon passeport et ma carte d’embarquement, puis me fit signe de passer sous le portique. Fort heureusement, rien ne sonna. Harry n’eut pas autant de chance. Il fut obligé d’enlever sa ceinture et eut même le droit à une fouille au corps. Cela n’avait pas vraiment l’air de le déranger d’être tripoté de la sorte. 

« Louis ? Tu penses qu’on a le temps de faire un tour au duty free ? demanda Gemma. 

-On a un peu plus d’une heure, on peut largement faire quelques boutiques, acquiesçai-je. »

Et je n’aurais certainement pas dû. Gemma et Anne nous traînèrent dans toutes les boutiques que nous croisions, visiblement enclines à vider l’intégralité de leur compte bancaire. Harry les suivait sans rien dire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait prendre autant de plaisir qu’elles à tester parfums, maquillage et autres accessoires de mode. Je subissais tant bien que mal nos déambulations entre chaque magasin, mais je fus à deux doigts de péter une durite lorsque nous entrâmes dans Victoria’ Secret. J’avais envie de disparaître sous terre. Harry rigola lorsque je geignis.

« Eh bien, Louis, que se passe-t-il ? 

-Je ne me sens pas particulièrement à l’aise entouré de… Toutes ces choses. »

Je regardai toute cette dentelle qui m’entourait, strings, soutien-gorges, bodys, corsets et fis une grimace. Harry rit un peu plus. Gemma et Anne étaient tout au bout de la boutique, discutant énergiquement avec la vendeuse. 

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné par ça ? »

Il saisit une culotte en dentelle noire et l’agita sous mon nez. Je me reculai vivement.

« Harry, au cas où tu ne l’aurais toujours pas remarqué, je suis gay, affirmai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, et alors ? 

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par la lingerie.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne trouverais pas ça amusant si c’était moi qui la portais ? »

Il me fit un clin d’œil et je rougis. Non, je ne voulais pas imaginer Harry ne portant rien d’autre que cette petite culotte. Je ne voulais pas imaginer le contraste de la dentelle noire sur sa peau blanche, ni la façon dont la taille haute marquerait le creux de ses hanches et accentuerait la longueur de ses jambes. Non, je ne voulais surtout pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Il se rapprocha de moi, inclina sa tête sur le côté.

« Je devrais peut-être l’acheter, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. »

Je pensais qu’il plaisantait, qu’il disait ça pour attiser ma curiosité et me tourmenter, que ce n’était qu’un jeu pour lui. Mais non, il se dirigea vraiment vers la caisse, sa culotte à la main. Je soupirai. La journée allait être longue.

********

Après une heure quinze de vol, quarante-cinq minutes de taxi, un détour par l’hôtel pour déposer nos affaires, nous prîmes enfin la direction de la boutique de robes de mariée que Gemma avait choisie. La rue Rivoli était bondée de monde qui se promenait sous un soleil de plomb. La chaleur me donnait mal à la tête et me rendait un peu grognon. Je me sentais déjà fatigué. Pourtant, il était prévu qu’après les essayages, nous allions tous visiter le Louvres, qui se trouvait à deux pas d’ici, puis nous irions dîner au restaurant. 

Je fus soulagé en voyant au loin l’enseigne de Mariée Parisienne. J’espérais qu’il y avait la clim. Nous fûmes affectueusement accueillis par Marie, la gérante de la boutique, et Caroline, son assistante. Marie avait des airs d’Emma Stone, avec ses cheveux roux, son rouge à lèvres carmin et son air timide. Elle était très belle. Quant à Caroline, son air enfantin traduisait une réelle douceur.

« Bienvenue à vous tous dans ma boutique, déclara Marie, frappant dans ses mains. Ne perdons pas de temps, je vais vous installer dans le petit salon. »

Je fus impressionné par le nombre de robes qui nous entouraient. Gemma avait des étoiles dans les yeux et semblait tout excitée. Marie l’orienta vers un podium, tandis qu’Anne, Harry et moi-même nous nous assîmes sur un grand canapé en cuir blanc. J’écarquillai les yeux de surprise lorsque Caroline nous apporta une coupe de champagne et des macarons. Les Parisiens étaient très attentionnés. 

« Bien, Gemma, dites m’en un peu plus sur vous, reprit Marie. Avez-vous déjà une idée de la robe que vous souhaiteriez porter ? Un style vous plait-il particulièrement ?

-J’aimerais une robe fluide, avec de la dentelle et peut-être des bretelles. Je ne veux pas d’un style princesse, mais plutôt quelque chose de bohème. Je veux que ma robe soit assez simple, tout en restant très élégante. »

Marie hocha la tête, puis se mit à faire le tour de Gemma pour prendre ses mensurations. J’attrapai ma coupe de champagne, ravi de me désaltérer avec un si bon cru, puis croisai mes jambes. Le canapé était confortable et j’aurais bien pu y faire une petite sieste. Le bavardage d’Harry et Anne me berçaient doucement. Gemma disparut dans la cabine d’essayage avec Marie. Caroline les rejoignit avec plusieurs robes sous le bras. Quelques minutes passèrent et j’avais l’impression que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Harry tapait du pied sur le sol, nerveux. Je posai ma main sur son genou. Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

« Arrête ça, soufflai-je. Ça m’irrite. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais croisa ses chevilles. Il se mit à se ronger l’ongle du pouce. 

« Tout le monde ferme les yeux, s’il vous plait ! exigea la voix de Marie derrière le rideau. »

Nous nous exécutâmes et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi fébrile. Ce n’était pourtant pas le premier essayage de robes auquel j’assistais. J’entendis les talons de Gemma claquer sur le sol, le bruissement du tissu de la robe à chaque pas. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise et c’est tout ce qu’il fallut pour que nous ouvrîmes les yeux.  
Elle était radieuse. Elle portait une longue robe trapèze, drapée de tulle plumetis. Le col bateau et les manches courtes étaient en dentelle et il y avait un joli décolleté dans le dos. 

« Elle est très jolie, souffla Gemma, posant une main sur son cœur. J’adore le tulle de la jupe, mais je n’aime pas vraiment le décolleté. Maman, tu en penses quoi ?

-Je suis d’accord avec toi. La robe est très jolie mais le décolleté est un peu trop fermé. »

Gemma hocha la tête et repartit dans la cabine d’essayage. Anne soupira.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que ma petite fille va se marier. 

-Maman, ne sois pas aussi dramatique, rigola Harry. »

Il se tourna pour embrasser sa tête et la prendre dans ses bras. Anne lui rendit son étreinte. Je les regardais d’un air attendri. Le rideau de la cabine s’ouvrit à nouveau et nous reportâmes notre attention sur Gemma. Elle grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n’était pas conquise par cette nouvelle robe en dentelle et crêpe blanche.

« Qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda Marie, pleine d’espoir.

-Je n’aime pas du tout, geignit Gemma, secouant la tête. Le bustier est trop transparent et je me sens serrée dedans. Je trouve qu’elle est trop moulante et la traine est trop longue. »

Marie eut une petite moue mais reprit rapidement contenance.

« Bien, changeons alors ! Je peux vous assurer que nous allons trouver la robe de votre vie ! »

Elle semblait vraiment y croire, Gemma aussi, nous aussi. Seulement, après près de deux heures d’essayage, Gemma ne se plaisait dans rien. Satin, soie, mikado, mousseline, tulle, guipure, plumetis, elle avait tout essayé. Bustier, bretelles, manches, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Courte, longue ou mi-longue, elle n’était jamais satisfaite. Les sourires que nous avions tous au début de la journée commencèrent à s’évanouir. L’air tendu, Anne tapotait ses doigts sur l’accoudoir du canapé. Bien qu’il fût très grand, Harry s’affalait de plus en plus contre mon bras. Il avait rongé tous ses ongles vernis de noir et il avait l’air tellement impatient que je voulus lui proposer de ronger les miens.

« Si elle n’aime pas la prochaine robe, je la tue de mes propres mains, grogna-t-il.

-Harry, ne parle pas comme ça de ta sœur, le sermonna Anne. C’est une journée importante pour elle. Sois gentil. »

J’étouffai un rire. Harry se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu si tu n’arrives pas à rester tranquille cinq minutes ? demandai-je à voix basse. 

-Ce n’est pas pour les robes que je suis venu, confia-t-il. »

Je me redressai et glissai une jambe sous mes fesses. Son bras était fermement appuyé contre le mien. Le champagne commençait à me monter à la tête. 

« Pour quelle raison alors ?

-L’hôtel. Nos chambres sont côte à côte, non ? Ce serait tellement dommage si nous nous trompions par inadvertance. »

Je déglutis. J’aimais lorsqu’il me parlait de cette façon. Je ne prenais plus aucune distance et je savais que j’allais finir par m’en mordre les doigts. Pour le moment, je préférais ne pas m’en préoccuper et profiter de ces instants volés. Harry semblait attendre une réponse alors je hochai la tête. Il sourit. J’eus envie d’embrasser ce sourire. 

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête en entendant le rideau s’ouvrir pour la énième fois de la journée. Je retins mon souffle, priant je-ne-sais quel dieu pour que cette robe soit la bonne. 

Je fus totalement estomaqué. Elle était magnifique. Mon sentiment fut partagé par Harry et Anne, qui eut un cri étranglé. Gemma monta sur le podium, les yeux toujours fermés. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, les larmes les embuèrent tout de suite. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la gaze de la jupe évasée et la dentelle du bustier. Elle se tourna légèrement pour admirer les fines bretelles qui s’entrecroisaient dans le dos. La robe était à la fois élégante et sexy et la mettait merveilleusement en valeur. 

« Elle est splendide, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Ma chérie, tu es ravissante ! s’exclama Anne, se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Cette robe est faite pour toi. »

On aurait pu croire qu’elle disait ça uniquement pour abréger la souffrance de ces essayages, mais je savais très bien que c’était faux. Je ne pouvais imaginer Gemma dans une autre robe que celle-ci le jour de son mariage. Harry se leva à son tour et enlaça sa mère et sa sœur.

« C’est vrai, Gem, tu es sublime !

-Et Louis, tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu de mascara coulant sous ses yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, avouai-je. »

Il n’y avait pas de grand discours à faire pour une chose aussi simple. Cette robe, son sourire, entourée par ceux qu’elle aimait, il n’y avait rien de plus beau. Je sentis une petite larme me piquer le coin des yeux. 

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons trouvé votre robe ! s’exclama Marie. Félicitations ! »

Nous applaudîmes fort et Gemma éclata de rire. Harry l’embrassa sur la joue, puis se tourna vers moi. Il était radieux lui aussi. Je me sentis fébrile. Je n’aimai pas la façon dont mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Cette sensation ne m’était pas inconnue. Cela n’engageait rien de bon. 

*******

« Je n’en reviens pas d’avoir vu La Joconde, c’était tout simplement génial ! »

Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux et il devait avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire autant. Anne attrapa son bras et le tira doucement vers la sortie du Louvre.

« Harry, mon chéri, il est bientôt 18h, le musée va fermer, le résonna-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr que nous n’avons pas vu toutes les œuvres, répondit-il, boudeur.

-Harry, on y a passé tout l’après-midi, je t’assure qu’on a absolument tout vu, soupira Gemma. »

Anne le tira un peu plus et il capitula, faisant toujours la moue. Nous sortîmes sous le soleil du mois de juin. Heureusement que nous avions acheté nos billets à l’avance, auquel cas nous n’aurions jamais pu rentrer dans le musée. Dire qu’il était noir de monde était un euphémisme. Je n’étais pas un féru d’art mais j’avais pris un réel plaisir à admirer les œuvres de Léonard de Vinci, Eugène Delacroix, Michel-Ange et Raphaël. En réalité, j’avais surtout admiré Harry admirer ces œuvres. Son sourire ineffable, les yeux brillants d’excitation, sautillant sur place devant les tableaux qu’il aimait de plus. C’était captivant. 

Nous nous mîmes à remonter la rue Rivoli et je me plaisais à regarder la foule qui se hâtait dans les boutiques, espérant y trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Ceux qui étaient assez courageux pour rester dehors avaient un cornet de glace dans la main ou un granité bien frais. 

Nous arrivâmes à notre hôtel en un rien de temps. Nos chambres étaient toutes au même étage. Gemma se tourna vers moi.

« A quelle heure devons-nous être au restaurant ? demanda-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

-20h30, répondis-je. Nous pouvons y aller à pieds, c’est juste à côté.

-Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer ! A tout à l’heure ! »

Elle disparut derrière la porte, entraînant Anne avec elle. Je me retournai. Harry avait disparu lui aussi. Je soupirai et regagnai à mon tour ma chambre. Je me délestai de mes chaussures et me rendis directement sur le balcon. J’allumai une cigarette et admirai la vue imprenable qui s’offrait à moi : le jardin des Tuileries, qui était l’un des plus beaux jardins à la française. Nous l’avions parcouru l’après-midi avant de rejoindre le Louvre et Harry s’était extasié devant les statues de Maillol, Rodin et Giacometti. Au loin, j’apercevais le musée de l’Orangerie, connu pour les célèbres peintures de Monet. J’avais faim. J’espérais pouvoir goûter aux délicieuses spécialités françaises au Trente 5 Rivoli, le restaurant bistrotier que j’avais réservé pour l’occasion. Je rêvais de foie gras et de champagne.

Mais je rêvais aussi d’autre chose. Je tapotai mes doigts sur la rambarde, nerveux. Je terminai ma cigarette, la jetai dans le cendrier mis à disposition. Je retournai dans ma chambre, sortis rapidement ma trousse de toilette de mon sac, me rafraîchis d’un coup de déodorant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis dans le couloir désert. 

Harry ne répondit pas lorsque je frappais à la porte de sa chambre. Je pivotai sur moi-même, prêt à ne pas insister davantage, mais je fis rapidement demi-tour et appuyai sur la clenche. La porte n’était pas fermée. J’entrai et la verrouillai derrière moi. 

La chambre qu’il avait choisie, appelée Moulin Rouge, était spacieuse, lumineuse et affreusement romantique. Il y avait un petit salon où l’on trouvait une causeuse capitonnée de style baroque en velours rouge, un mini bar et un écran plat. Sur la moquette rouge était éparpillés les vêtements qui s’échappaient du sac en cuir. Un petit couloir donnait sur la chambre à coucher. Sur les murs rouges étaient accrochées des affiches du célèbre cabaret, où des danseuses de French-Cancan levaient leurs jupons à froufrous, révélant leurs jambes longilignes vêtues de bas résille. Les draps blancs du lit king size créaient un contraste détonnant et suscitaient l’envie de s’y jeter. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait la salle de bain ouverte, dont l’immense douche à l’italienne pouvait contenir au moins une dizaine de personnes.

Mais il n’y avait qu’Harry. J’observai les ombres qu’il créait en se douchant. Il me tournait le dos et je devinai le contour de ses fesses à travers la buée sur la vitre. Silencieusement, je passai mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Je frissonnai et mes poils se hérissèrent sur ma peau. Je fis glisser mon short le long de mes jambes, puis mon caleçon. Toujours aussi silencieusement, je m’approchai de la douche. Harry n’avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Il semblait paisible et détendu sous le jet d’eau chaude, la tête rejetée en arrière, yeux clos. L’eau ruisselait le long des bosses de sa colonne et s’arrêtait une nanoseconde dans le creux de ses reins, avant de poursuivre sa route sur ses jambes fuselées.

Je soupirai fébrilement. J’ouvris doucement la vitre coulissante et Harry se figea au froid aussi soudain qu’inattendu. Il se tourna vivement et un cri s’échappa de sa bouche. 

« Putain, Louis, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs ! souffla-t-il, appuyant une main sur son cœur.

-Calme-toi, ce n’est pas un remake de Psychose, pouffai-je. Tu devrais penser à fermer ta porte à clé, n’importe qui aurait pu rentrer. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l’air amusé. La chaleur dans la cabine de douche était étouffante, la vapeur montait au fur et à mesure que l’eau brûlante coulait. Comment pouvait-il supporter une telle chaleur alors qu’il faisait près de 30°C dehors ? Ses cheveux se tordaient en boucles indomptables et retombaient sur son front. Mon regard se noya dans ses yeux, d’un vert si intense et si indescriptible que je me demandai un instant si cette couleur était répertoriée chez Pantone. De ses yeux, mon regard passa sur sa barbe naissante, sa mâchoire carrée et anguleuse, l’arête de son nez, chaque parcelle de peau chez lui m’attirait. Mon regard insista particulièrement sur ses lèvres, irrésistibles et pleines, légèrement gonflées par l’eau chaude de la douche. Harry connaissait ce regard insistant, je le voyais au sourire qu’il avait au coin de la bouche. 

Sa main saisit mon poignet et me tira contre lui. Le contact de nos peaux me fit frémir, tout comme les gouttes sur le torse d’Harry.

« Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose, chuchota-t-il, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. 

-Je me demande vraiment ce que je pourrais bien faire, répondis-je, secouant la tête. »

Il eut un petit sursaut lorsque je saisis son sexe et ses yeux s’assombrirent. Sa main agrippa mon coude et remonta le long de mon bras, sur mon épaule, jusqu’à ma nuque.

« Louis, tu as toujours su lire dans mes pensées, remarqua-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

-Je ne t’ai jamais dit que j’avais un don pour la télépathie ? »

Il rit un peu plus et je le poussai contre la paroi de la douche, lui arrachant une inspiration bruyante. Mes mains posées sur son torse, je savais que sa force pouvait me repousser à n’importe quel moment, mais il resta là, tranquille, calme. Docile.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et il captura mes lèvres immédiatement, agrippant l’arrière de ma tête. Je le laissai m’embrasser avec ferveur, vivant de la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne. Je sentis mon sang quitter rapidement mon cerveau pour descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Après un petit coup d’œil vers son entrejambe, je constatai que celle d’Harry était aussi bien dressée. Je me reculai légèrement, admirant les muscles finement dessinés de son torse. Je pressai mes lèvres sur son cou et il tourna la tête sur le côté, facilitant ma tâche. Je mordis et suçai la peau exposée, laissant de nombreuses marques pourpres sur mon passage. Je me fichais qu’on puisse les voir. Je descendis lentement sur ses clavicules, les hirondelles tatouées, sa poitrine. Ma langue lapa le filet d’eau qui perlait sur son abdomen, descendant bas, toujours plus bas. Je me mis à genoux et embrassai sa hanche, trainant ma bouche jusqu’à sa toison brune. Harry tremblait faiblement, ses cuisses serrées comme pour garder sa bonne posture. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et ses poings se fermèrent autour de l’air dans une convulsion quand ma langue effleura son sexe. Je commençai à le sucer doucement, le faisant gémir, un son profond et guttural. Je le regardai, ses yeux étaient clos, son dos fermement appuyé contre la paroi de verre. Les galets du receveur de douche me rentraient dans la peau, mais pour rien au monde je me serais relevé, tant qu’il continuait de murmurer mon prénom comme il le faisait. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et il exerça une légère pression pour que j’accélère mes succions. Je savourai ses gémissements et les saccades de ses hanches. L’eau sortant du pommeau de douche créait comme une pluie fine sur nos deux corps, une pluie fine et froide. Nous avions probablement vidé le ballon d’eau chaude de tout l’hôtel.

Je me relevai et éteignis le mitigeur. Harry me regarda étrangement. Je l’attirai à moi et l’embrassai à pleine bouche, tâtonnant pour ouvrir la porte de la douche. Encore trempés, nous tombâmes sur le lit, nos corps pressés l’un contre l’autre. Il se redressa au-dessus de moi, ses fesses contre mon sexe. La sensation me fit frémir. Il me jaugea et remonta vers ma bouche pour m’embrasser. Une infime pression. C’était doux, intime. Différent. Il reporta son attention sur mon sexe dressé de désir qui n’attendait que lui. Il passa la paume de sa main dessus, lentement, contact auquel je me cambrai. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Louis ? demanda-t-il d’une voix suave.

-Te sentir autour de moi, soupirai-je, les yeux mi-clos. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d’eau, qui s’attardait dans le creux de ses clavicules avant de glisser sur son torse. Ses tétons étaient durcis, par l’excitation, par le froid. J’en pinçai un entre mes doigts, son corps se contracta. 

« As-tu une autre idée en tête ? questionnai-je.

-Hum, ça se pourrait bien. »

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, il se leva et courut jusque dans le petit salon. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, perplexe. Il revint avec ce que je reconnus comme étant un flacon de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il remonta sur le lit, à califourchon sur mes hanches.  
Je me redressai brusquement et saisis le visage d’Harry en coupe pour l’embrasser sauvagement. Je le fis basculer sur le dos et m’installai entre ses jambes, nos deux sexes alignés l’un contre l’autre. Il émit un soupir fébrile.

« Je veux m’occuper de toi, murmurai-je, mes lèvres frôlant son cou.»

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« Non.»

Mon cœur se mit à battre à se rompre et j’en eus le souffle coupé. Mon ventre se tordit dans l’anticipation d’un réel refus. Mais il me regarda d’un air taquin et me repoussa doucement contre les oreillers en plume. 

« Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, Louis, pouffa-t-il. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Tais-toi et admire. »

Suspicieux, je le regardai se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de mes jambes, courbant le dos, ses fesses à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Et c’est là que je le vis. La pierre vert émeraude du plug anal. Celui que je lui avais offert des années auparavant. La Rolls Royce des plugs anaux. Modèle Dolce Piccante, dessiné par Giovanni Santini et serti d’une pierre Swarovski. J’appuyai ma main sur la cuisse d’Harry.

« Tu n’es pas sérieux ? demandai-je avec un éclat de rire. Tu l’as gardé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais le jeter ? Tu m’en avais fait cadeau. »

Mon estomac se contracta. J’essayai de ne pas en chercher la raison. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa fesse. Avec désinvolture, il débuta le show. Ses doigts saisirent la base du plug et la bougèrent doucement. Ma main gauche agrippa sa hanche tandis que la droite me procurait quelques caresses nécessaires. J’observai avec attention chacun de ses gestes, la façon dont ses phalanges se tordaient pour trouver le bon angle, les muscles de ses cuisses contractés et tremblants, son souffle légèrement saccadé. 

« Et depuis quand portes-tu ça, Harry ?

-Je l’ai mis au Louvre. »

Je humai en guise de réponse. Je me souvenais avec exactitude m’être demandé pourquoi il avait été aussi long. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. La pierre Swarovski était parfaite contre la peau d’Harry, un véritable bijou, brillant encore plus avec tout ce lubrifiant sur sa peau. J’éraflai le bas de son dos et mes doigts rejoignirent les siens.   
Il gémit lorsque j’enfonçai le plug un peu plus profondément en lui. Je délaissai mon érection pour m’occuper uniquement d’Harry. Il reposa sa tête entre mes jambes, les bras appuyés contre mes mollets. Son corps se contractait à chaque fois que je mouvais le plug en lui, bougeant ses hanches pour atteindre sa prostate. Entre ses cuisses, son sexe était tendu contre son ventre, l’extrémité taquinant le papillon encrée sur sa peau. Encerclant ses hanches avec mon bras, je le rapprochai de mon visage et retraçai le contour du plug avec ma langue. J’appuyai mon index contre le bijou et Harry tressauta.

« Tout va bien ? questionnai-je, caressant sa cuisse.

-Louis, j’aimerais…

-Qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses ? »

Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux frôlant ma jambe. Doucement, je retirai le plug et il gémit mon prénom avec une telle ardeur que mon sexe se contracta. Je me rappelai que je l’avais délaissé depuis de trop nombreuses minutes. Le lubrifiant coulait lentement le long de ses cuisses. Sans prévenir, je glissai deux doigts en lui et il s’écroula sur le matelas, les fesses en l’air. J’écartai mes doigts, le préparant un peu plus. Avec le sort que je lui réservais, il ne pourrait pas s’asseoir correctement pendant plusieurs jours.

« Louis, c’est bon, soupira-t-il, me donnant un coup de talon dans le bras. »

Je souris à son impatience. Je retirai mes doigts et retournai Harry vivement pour qu’il me fasse face. Il se pencha pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Je m’assis en tailleur et ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille, mes bras faisant de même avec la sienne. Il déroula le préservatif sur mon sexe et l’enduit de lubrifiant, m’arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Enfonçant ses pieds dans le matelas, il releva ses hanches et saisit mon sexe d’une main, avant de se laisser glisser dessus, lentement. La bouche ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, Harry semblait être transporté dans un autre monde. En y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que je devais être dans le même état que lui, peut-être même parti dans un univers encore plus lointain. 

« Putain, souffla-t-il. »

Il commença à relever ses hanches et faire de petits cercles, seul l’extrémité de mon sexe enfoui en lui. Harry cherchait à trouver un rythme, un équilibre, aussi je l’aidai en débutant à mon tour des coups lents et profonds. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un cri bloqué dans la gorge. Son torse et son cou avaient pris une jolie teinte rose et ses tétons semblaient demander de l’attention. J’appuyai ma bouche dessus, suçant et mordillant ces replis de chair. Je sentis Harry se contracter autour de mon sexe.

J’étais enivré. Par Harry, son corps, sa peau, son odeur, son souffle. Par la sensation de mon sexe en lui. Par tous les souvenirs qui défilaient et qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Par cet étrange sentiment que tout ceci était juste, approprié, normal. C’était terriblement bon et angoissant à la fois. 

D’un coup de hanche puissant, je renversai Harry sur le dos, glissant sa jambe par-dessus mon épaule. Le changement d’angle le fit crier. J’embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres. Mes coups devenaient secs et rapides, le pied d’Harry s’enfonçait dans l’arrière de mes cuisses pour me rapprocher au plus près de lui. Mon prénom s’échappait de sa bouche comme une litanie sans fin et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa main serrait ma nuque avec force, comme s’il avait peur de me lâcher. La tension dans son corps m’aurait paru étrange à un autre moment, mais à cet instant, je savais qu’Harry cherchait uniquement l’orgasme. Il relevait ses hanches de façon indécente contre les miennes pour obtenir des frictions sur son sexe. 

« Je vais te faire jouir, Harry, soufflai-je dans le creux de son cou. »

Je mordis la peau fine sous sa mâchoire et son corps tressaillit dans mes bras. Une giclée de liquide blanc toucha nos deux ventres et le cri d’Harry résonna dans la chambre. J’espérai un instant que la cloison était épaisse et que Gemma et Anne ne nous avaient pas entendu. Les ongles d’Harry griffèrent mon dos et s’arrêtèrent à mes fesses, appuyant.

« Putain, Louis, tu m’excites trop, haleta-t-il. »

C’est tout ce qu’il me fallut pour atteindre l’orgasme à mon tour. Des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux et je mordis férocement l’épaule d’Harry pour camoufler mon cri. Mes bras cédèrent et je m’effondrai sur lui, le visage enfoui contre son cou. Le bout de ses doigts dessinait des arabesques sur mes omoplates.

Je me redressai pour m’allonger sur le dos. Harry grimaça lorsque je me retirai. J’enlevai le préservatif, le nouai et le jetai par terre. Je glissai un bras derrière ma tête.  
Son corps était chaud et détendu contre moi. Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa peau. Je regrettai de le voir se lever. Il alla dans la salle de bain, s’observa dans le miroir. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Lewis, comment suis-je supposé cacher les marques que j’ai dans le cou ? demanda-t-il, grimaçant.

-Du fond de teint ? Ou un col roulé peut-être ? répondis-je, attrapant mes vêtements sur le sol. »

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Je me rhabillai en vitesse. Harry n’avait pas l’air enclin à faire durer ce moment. Je ne devais pas me sentir blessé mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sentir un léger pincement au cœur. A quoi m’étais-je attendu ? Je devenais complètement cinglé. 

Je réajustai mon t-shirt et me dirigeai vers la porte. Harry me héla. 

« Louis, attends. »

Il se jeta littéralement sur moi et m’embrassa longuement, profondément. J’eus un instant peur qu’il m’annonce qu’il fallait arrêter, que nous allions nous faire du mal, qu’une fois de plus tout ceci ne rimait à rien. 

« Dors avec moi ce soir. S’il te plait. »

J’essayai de faire semblant de réfléchir, alors que tout était déjà réfléchi. Je hochai la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d’autre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici les robes dont je me suis inspirée pour les essayages de Gemma !
> 
> https://www.marieeparisienne.com/robe-de-mariee/aire-barcelona/nafta/
> 
> https://www.marieeparisienne.com/robe-de-mariee/white-one/lava/
> 
> https://www.marieeparisienne.com/robe-de-mariee/san-patrick/aveyron/
> 
> A demain pour un nouveau chapitre :D


	13. Chapter 13

En ce début de soirée orageux, j’étais pris d’une flemme monumentale. La chaleur des dernières semaines étaient sur le point de tomber, l’atmosphère était lourde, étouffante. Je regardai par la fenêtre d’un air absent les éclairs qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel, une cigarette entre les doigts. Les quelques passants qui se promenaient le long du canal pressaient le pas, craintifs à l’idée de se retrouver sous une pluie diluvienne. Une vieille dame à vélo faisait tinter sa sonnette pour les doubler en toute sécurité. Le vent se levait, faisant bruisser les feuilles dans les arbres. 

Je jetai mon mégot et me tournai vers le travail qui m’attendait : la magnifique table basse en bois de manguier que je venais de recevoir. D’après le livreur, elle était d’une simplicité enfantine à monter. Mais je restais méfiant. Je n’avais jamais été un très bon bricoleur. 

Je me débattis avec un cutter et le carton d’emballage, puis sortis le plateau de la table et les quatre pieds. Je farfouillai dans ma petite boîte à outils et saisis un tournevis et une clé Allen. Je m’assis en tailleur et examinai le plan de montage. Apparemment, je devais juste emboîter les pieds et les régler avec la clé. Simple. Apparemment.

Je venais tout juste de monter le premier pied lorsque j’entendis la poignée de la porte d’entrée s’abaisser d’un coup sec. Terrifié, je serrai le tournevis dans ma main, prêt à embrocher quiconque s’apprêter à me cambrioler. Un corps se glissa dans l’entrée et je soupirai de soulagement. Zayn eut un petit rire en me voyant avec mon arme de fortune. 

« Pose ça, Louis, tu vas te faire mal, ricana-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jésus, Zayn, lorsque je t’ai donné le double de mes clés, ce n’était pas pour que tu viennes me foutre une trouille pareille ! m’écriai, posant une main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Je n’ai pas arrêté de t’appeler pour savoir si je pouvais passer, mais tu n’as jamais décroché. »

Je grimaçai. Mon portable était sûrement dans le lit, enfoui sous les draps, là où je l’avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il déambula un instant et moi, je l’observai. J’observai le tatouage qui ornait sa nuque, sa veste en cuir qui tombait sur le creux de son dos, ses Doc Martens dans un état impeccable.

« Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? demandai-je, me remettant au travail.

-Je me disais qu’on aurait pu manger ensemble ce soir, dit-il, agitant le sac en plastique qu’il tenait dans la main. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus juste tous les deux. J’ai acheté des kebabs, si ça te dit.

-Oui, bien sûr, c’est une très bonne…

-Et j’ai aussi ramené de quoi nous détendre un peu, me coupa-t-il, sortant un joint de sa poche. 

-Liam ne dit rien à propos de ta consommation excessive de cannabis ? m’enquis-je, un sourire en coin. 

-Ma consommation est loin d’être excessive et il fume avec moi maintenant, répondit-il, se rapprochant de moi. »

Je souris et lui demandais de mettre les kebabs au four pour qu’ils ne refroidissent pas, pendant que je finissais de monter la table basse.

« Tu as besoin d’aide ? questionna-t-il, s’agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Ça serait cool si tu pouvais régler les pieds pour qu’ils tiennent bien, s’il te plait. »

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions attablés autour de ma magnifique table et nous gavions de nos kebabs. Je m’étais arraché la peau du pouce en dérapant avec le tournevis, mais au-delà de ça, nous avions plutôt bien travaillé.

J’émis un petit bruit de contentement en croquant un bout de mon kebab. Cela faisait une éternité que je n’avais pas mangé quelque chose d’aussi bon et gras. Le German Doner était vraiment le meilleur kebab de Londres. Zayn avait de la sauce tout autour de la bouche et semblait avoir du mal à respirer tant il s’empiffrait. Malgré tout, il restait incroyablement sexy. J’eus envie de le cogner rien que pour ça. 

« J’ai quelque chose à te montrer, annonça-t-il, la bouche pleine. »

Il posa son kebab, se pencha par-dessus la table basse et me tendit sa main gauche. Un anneau en argent agrémenté d’un liseré noir ornait son annulaire. Il était simple mais incroyablement élégant. Il allait très bien avec les chevalières qui décoraient déjà ses doigts.

« Sauron, est-ce toi ? ironisai-je, scrutant l’anneau.

-Tu es vraiment trop bête, soupira-t-il, se redressant sur son tabouret. Je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau meilleur ami.

-Oh allez, je plaisante ! Dis-moi tout, je veux savoir.

-C’est la promesse d’engagement de Liam. Vu que les bagues de fiançailles n’existent pas pour les hommes. Il me l’a offert il y a une semaine.

-Votre projet de mariage avance bien, déclarai-je, suçant mon index pour enlever toute trace de sauce. C’est plutôt cool. 

-Dis-moi, Louis, fit-il sérieusement, les sourcils froncés. Ça te dérangerait de t’occuper des préparatifs de notre mariage ? Tu es la seule personne en qui j’ai suffisamment confiance pour un tel évènement. »

Il avait l’air tellement sérieux et terrifié en même temps que j’explosai de rire. Un vrai rire. J’étais plié en deux, le bras en travers de mon ventre tellement j’avais mal à l’estomac. Au début, il sembla blessé, puis il se mit à rire avec moi, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il les essuya d’un revers de la main. 

« Je crois que c’est la question la plus stupide que tu m’ais jamais posée, haletai-je, mes joues brûlantes.

-Quoi ? En quoi c’est stupide ? C’est juste une question !

-Tu crois vraiment que je m’en sortirais vivant si je te disais non ? soufflai-je, ma main massant mes abdominaux endoloris. Tu me tuerais de tes propres mains. »

Il réfléchît un instant, puis acquiesça, un sourire contagieux dessiné sur sa bouche. En plus d’être son témoin, j’allai être son wedding planner . Incroyable. J’étais plus que ravi de m’occuper de ce jour si important pour eux. Je me sentais flatté qu’il me fasse autant confiance.

Au vue de ces bonnes nouvelles, Zayn alluma le joint qu’il avait apporté et j’ouvris en grand la baie vitrée pour que l’odeur n’imprègne pas le tissu des canapés. Dehors, l’orage avait éclaté. J’entendais au loin le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Des éclairs violets brisaient la monotonie du ciel sombre et la pluie tombait fort. Je rejoignis Zayn dans le salon. Il était assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui. Je m’allongeai à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur sa cuisse. Il tira sur le joint et la fumée qu’il recracha fit un nuage au-dessus de mon visage, me piquant les yeux. Il me tendit le joint et je tirai à mon tour dessus. Je sentis une vague de bien-être m’envahir. Ces moments volés avec Zayn me rappelaient les nombreuses soirées que nous avions passées lorsque nous étions adolescents. 

Je ronronnai presque de plaisir lorsque Zayn glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il soupira longuement. Son corps semblait crispé contre le mien. Je le connaissais trop bien. Je me tournai, la tête contre son ventre. Son t-shirt sentait bon la lessive.

« Zayn, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, soufflai-je, ma voix étouffée par le tissu. »

Sa main se stabilisa sur ma nuque. Il tira les petites mèches de cheveux qu’il y trouva. 

« Tu vas me dire que ça ne me regarde absolument pas, mais que fait la veste d’Harry sur ton canapé ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix. »

Heureusement qu’il ne vit pas la grimace que je fis. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et inattentif ? Harry l’avait sûrement oublié lorsqu’il était parti pour le travail quelques heures plus tôt. 

« Ce n’est pas la veste d’Harry, marmonnai-je. »

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Zayn ricana, faisant tressauter ma tête sur sa cuisse.

« Louis, tu ne porterais jamais un blazer rose fuchsia. Sebastian non plus. Alors à moins que tu n’aies un troisième plan-cul dont j’ignorais l’existence, cette veste est à Harry. »

Je mordis son ventre pour lui faire payer sa perspicacité. Il eut un petit cri de surprise et tira plus fort mes cheveux en représailles. Je me redressai, lui piquai le joint qu’il avait entre les doigts. Je tirai longuement dessus.

« Alors tout ceci ne te regarde pas, annonçai-je, lui recrachant ma fumée au visage. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis les leva au ciel. Je n’aimai pas la façon dont il me dévisagea pour la suite. 

« Quoi ? demandai-je, légèrement irrité.

-Je te trouve irresponsable et immature. Tout ça va finir par te revenir en pleine gueule et tu le sais très bien. »

Zayn ne faisait pas dans la subtilité, ne l’avait jamais fait, ne le ferait jamais. C’est son côté cash qui me plaisait tant dans notre amitié. Sauf à cet instant précis. 

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? grinçai-je.

-Louis, tu ne peux pas coucher avec Sebastian et Harry en même temps. 

-Mais je ne couche pas avec les deux en même temps, voyons ! Et puis, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre avec qui je couche ? Je n’ai rien à te prouver, Zayn. » 

Je me levai, essuyai mes mains moites sur mon jogging. Cette soirée ne m’amusait plus. Je me mis à arpenter le salon en long, en large et en travers. Les yeux de Zayn semblaient me transpercer le dos. 

« Bien sûr que tu n’as rien à me prouver, finit-il par répondre. »

Sa voix était redevenue douce, calme, posée. Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre ; il avançait avec beaucoup de précautions. Et il avait raison d’être aussi prudent. Mes mains tremblaient et je sentais la colère s’emparer de moi.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu as trouvé un mari convenable que c’est le cas de tout le monde, Zayn, répliquai-je, acide. »

Ce n’était sûrement pas la chose à répondre, puisqu’il se leva à son tour, l’air énervé.

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Louis ! Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Ça serait trop te demander de voir plus loin que ton putain de nez ?! 

-Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? vociférai-je. »

Je respirais fort, mon cœur martelait vite dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais mal. J’avais trop fumé et le kebab que j’avais mangé semblait jouer au yoyo dans mon estomac. J’espérais ne pas vomir sur Zayn avant qu’il ne m’ait vraiment expliqué ce qu’il avait en tête. 

« Ce qui se passe avec Harry, soupira-t-il, faisant un vague geste avec les mains. C’est comme il y a trois ans. Tu n’as jamais appris de tes erreurs ? 

-C’est lui qui est parti. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu le défendes. C’est moi ton meilleur ami, pas lui.

-Jésus, Louis, ne sois pas aussi stupide. Bien sûr que c’est toi mon meilleur ami. Et c’est moi qui vais ramasser les pots cassés quand tout va voler en éclats. Parce que c’est exactement ce qui va se passer, Louis ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait en être autrement ? C’est à se demander si vous arrivez à communiquer entre deux baises. »

Je me mis à mâchonner la cuticule de mon pouce. J’avais bien envie de lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, parce qu’après tout, je n’avais aucune repartie, mais ce qu’il venait de dire faisait plutôt sens. Cela m’énervait au plus haut point. 

« Puisque tu es si perspicace, qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? demandai-je, les mâchoires serrées. »

Zayn passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis se rapprocha de moi. Sa main parcourut mon bras, appuya sur mon épaule, glissa sur ma nuque. Il émanait de sa peau une odeur de tabac, d’herbe et de menthe. Je pressai mon front contre son cou et ses lèvres frôlèrent mes cheveux. Il était étrange de penser que presque dix ans auparavant, c’est sûrement ma bouche qu’il aurait embrassé. Parfois, je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si nous nous étions laissé une chance. Zayn avait toujours été le plus fort de nous deux ; la digue contre laquelle je pouvais me jeter, la seule figure de stabilité que j’avais. C’était peut-être ce qui me manquait aujourd’hui. 

« Louis, ce n’était pas qu’une histoire de cul. Ce n’est pas juste une histoire de cul. Et tu le sais très bien, souffla-t-il. Il ne serait peut-être pas parti si tu lui avais dis. »

Je secouai la tête. Un poids terrible m’appuyait sur le ventre. Je fermai la baie vitrée, le vent soufflait fort dehors, la pluie s’était intensifiée. 

J’allai m’enfermer dans la salle de bain une fois Zayn parti. Je passai de l’eau glacial sur mon visage, j’avais le bout des oreilles tout rouge, cela me fit presque sourire. J’inspirai profondément plusieurs fois, essayai de me calmer et de cesser le tremblement de mes mains. J’étais bouffé par l’anxiété. Je ne me comprenais pas. Peut-être ne m’étais-je jamais compris. Tout foutait le camp. Ma vie n’était plus qu’un véritable chaos. J’avais la sensation qu’on me maintenait la tête sous l’eau. 

J’allai dans ma chambre, me jetai sur mon lit défait. Les draps en coton beige avaient encore la forme du corps d’Harry, son odeur aussi. C’était toxique. Je finis par trouver mon portable sous les couvertures, le déverrouillai rapidement, tapai un message en vitesse et l’envoyai avant de le regretter. 

Harry arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de poser de questions. Je le poussai sur le lit, enjambai ses hanches et l’embrassai férocement jusqu’à ce que ma vue se trouble. Pour la énième fois depuis des mois, je repoussai dans le plus petit coin de ma tête toutes les pensées qui m’obsédaient et qui me rendaient fou. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les ignorer. Surtout après les paroles de Zayn. Mais lorsqu’Harry m’embrassa avec autant de ferveur, il fut plus simple de prétendre que tout allait bien. Ce soir, je voulais juste oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Il pleuvait à verse et le vent cinglait le pare-brise. Le crissement des essuie-glaces me tapait sur le système. Le temps orageux ne nous avait pas laissé une seconde de répit depuis plus d’une semaine et je n’étais vraiment pas enclin à sortir de ma voiture.

Les passants avaient désertés les rues et je vérifiai une nouvelle fois l’adresse à laquelle j’étais attendu. J’observai mon reflet dans le rétroviseur ; j’aurais voulu gommé les cernes noirs qui me plombaient les yeux. Je finis par sortir de la voiture et me rendis directement au Den, l’espace de co-working que Sebastian avait réservé pour l’occasion. 

Je savais qu’il avait travaillé dur pour que cette soirée soit une réussite, car il espérait pouvoir appâter de nouveaux clients par l’intermédiaire du bouche-à-oreille. Le but de cette soirée était de récompenser le travail des employés et des collaborateurs et remercier les clients de leur confiance, mais Sebastian ne m’en avait pas dit plus sur le sujet. Comme s’il réservait la surprise du siècle.

Je remontai l’escalier principal jusqu’à l’entrée. Deux portiers en costard bordeaux me firent entrer en faisant une légère révérence. Je les regardai d’un drôle d’air, levant les yeux au ciel face à cet excès de luxuriance. 

La salle avait conservé un côté industriel majeur, avec de grandes dalles noires, beiges et ocres sur le sol, des ampoules qui pendaient directement du plafond, de longues tables en bois clair et des chaises en aluminium. De gros bouquets de roses blanches éclaircissaient la pièce. Il y avait aussi un bar derrière lequel trois serveurs s’activaient et un buffet préparé par Zayn qui exhibait de nombreux délices. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une estrade qui servirait au discours de Sebastian.

Maggie était près d’elle, une coupe de champagne à la main, penchée au-dessus d’un landau. Elle portait une jupe longue noire plissée et un crop-top à paillettes argentées. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux en une tresse lâche sur les épaules. Un épais trait d’eye-liner surplombait ses longs cils et un rouge à lèvres carmin accentué le bombé de sa bouche. Je me précipitai sur elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Je ne l’avais pas vu depuis qu’elle était partie en congé maternité. Elle me retourna mon étreinte et embrassa ma joue. Sa main pleine de bagues se posa sur mon avant-bras. 

« Louis, chéri, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça n’a pas été trop dur le travail sans moi ?

-Eh bien, nous avons plutôt bien réussi à nous organiser ! Ton mari n’est pas là ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Je hochai la tête et m’approchai du landau. La petite Poppy n’avait que quelques semaines mais elle avait déjà une touffe de cheveux roux bouclée et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était adorable dans sa petite robe vichy. 

« Est-ce que tu sais quelle grande nouvelle va nous annoncer Sebastian ? demandai-je, laissant le bébé agripper mon index. Il n’a pas voulu m’en toucher un mot.

-Je n’en sais pas plus que toi, répliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules. »

Autour de nous, les conversations allaient de bon train, la salle s’étant considérablement remplie. Du coin de l’œil, j’aperçus Harry en pleine discussion avec Michal. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne m’avait pas dit qu’il serait là ce soir. Il portait un pantalon blanc taille haute serti de boutons dorés sur le devant, avec une chemise rose fuchsia en satin. A moins que ce ne fut de la soie.

J’abandonnai précipitamment Maggie pour rejoindre le buffet et me mis à grignoter petits feuilletés au fromage, tomates cerise fourrées, verrines de foie gras aux pommes et aux noisettes pour me distraire. Une main saisit mon poignet et je sursautai.

« Peux-tu arrêter de te goinfrer et en laisser pour les autres ? grinça Zayn, les sourcils froncés. 

-Je suis affamé, bafouillai-je, la bouche pleine. Et c’est vraiment très bon. »

Son air exaspéré me fit rire. Il fit le tour du bar pour se poster à côté de moi. J’attrapai deux coupes de champagne et lui en tendis une.

« Tu devrais être honoré que j’apprécie autant les mets que tu nous prépares, dis-je avec malice, faisant tinter mon verre contre le sien. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. 

« Alors, quels sont tous ces clients pour lesquels tu travailles en ce moment ? demanda mon meilleur ami, sirotant son champagne.

-Hum… Eh bien… Tu vois le gros monsieur avec la veste en velours rouge et la dame avec les grandes boucles d’oreille ? Ce sont Garett et Stacy. Gros mariage en perspective. Plus de trois cent invités. Ils ont loué le Bloomsbury Ballroom pour trois jours, tu imagines ? Ils sont extrêmement pointilleux, voire très chiants, mais le gros chèque que je vais toucher pour ce contrat vaut bien leur caractère de chiotte. »

Zayn éclata de rire. Lui avait la chance de ne jamais être réellement confronté aux clients. Je survolai la pièce des yeux pour en trouver d’autres à critiquer, mais mon regard se posa sur Sebastian. Il sourit et s’avança. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis me rendis rapidement compte qu’il ne m’était pas adressé. Non, c’est vers Harry qu’il allait. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ? soufflai-je.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Zayn, interloqué. »

Je ne pensais pas avoir posé la question à voix haute. Du coin de l’œil, je vis Zayn tourner la tête pour suivre mon regard. Il faillit s’étouffer avec son champagne lorsqu’il vit la même chose que moi.

J’aurais aimé qu’Harry ne soit pas aussi réceptif à ce que Sebastian pouvait bien lui raconter. Il avait un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres et la façon dont il remettait sans cesse une mèche derrière son oreille avait quelque chose de séduisant. J’aurais aimé qu’il soit amer et désagréable avec lui. Surtout, j’aurais aimé ne pas ressentir une violente jalousie me prendre les entrailles. 

Je me détournai, avalai cul sec ma coupe de champagne et me jetai à nouveau sur les petits fours. J’entendis Zayn claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation. Au moins, je n’étais pas le seul à trouver cette scène déplacée. 

Je m’apprêtai à aller aux toilettes lorsque tous les éclairages s’éteignirent d’un coup. L’unique source de lumière provenait de l’estrade sur laquelle se tenait maintenant Sebastian.   
Il fallait admettre qu’il était particulièrement envoûtant. Son costard bleu barbeau était ajusté à la perfection et la chemise blanche sous la veste mettait en valeur sa fine musculature. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Zayn s’approcha de moi. Je m’appuyai contre son épaule.

Enfin, mon patron prit la parole.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir et merci à tous d’être venus pour cette petite cérémonie. J’espère que vous passez une excellente soirée. Je vous ai convié ce soir pour vous faire part de ma reconnaissance envers votre confiance, chers clients, et votre dynamisme, chers collègues. Grâce à vous tous, nous avons, cette année, atteint le top 10 des starts-up les plus rentables de Grande-Bretagne. Il est évident que nous n’y serions jamais parvenus sans vous. Mais je ne vous ai pas convié uniquement pour vous gratifier de votre excellent travail, bien sûr que non ! En effet, j’ai surtout une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

Il me sembla que tout le monde retint sa respiration. Le corps de Zayn était raide contre le mien.

« Ne devinez-vous pas ? demanda Sebastian avec un petit rire. »

Au non général, il rit un peu plus fort, sa tête rejetée en arrière, dévoilant la ligne parfaite de sa gorge.

« Eh bien, vous n’êtes pas très perspicaces, mes amis ! J’ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer l’ouverture d’une deuxième agence à Chester, prévue pour cette fin d’année ! »

Sous les applaudissements et les bravo !, Sebastian fit un geste de la main pour retrouver le silence.

« Mais c’est aussi avec un immense plaisir, qu’aujourd’hui, je nomme monsieur Louis Tomlinson à la tête de ce projet ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers moi. Zayn se retourna subitement vers moi. Le champagne resta coincé dans ma gorge sous la surprise. Avais-je bien compris ? Sebastian me proposait-il vraiment de devenir gérant de la nouvelle agence ? Je compris que oui lorsque l’assemblée m’acclama, avec sifflements et claquements de mains. Je vis Sebastian me faire un clin d’œil appuyé avant de se faufiler parmi les clients qui se tassèrent autour de lui pour le féliciter. Ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Putain, Louis, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? souffla Zayn. 

-Je n’en sais rien, je suis autant surpris que toi.

-Mais…

-Je te dis que je n’étais pas au courant ! »

Il sursauta et sembla chercher la vérité dans mon regard. De quoi me soupçonnait-il ? Je me pinçai l’arête du nez et soupirai. Parmi tous les visages qui me regardaient avec bienfaisance, je vis le regard étonné d’Harry.

« Je reviens, annonçai-je sèchement.

-Louis… »

Je dégageai un peu violemment ma main lorsque Zayn tenta d’attraper mon poignet. Un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, j’esquivai tous ceux qui essayaient de m’arrêter pour me féliciter. D’un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers Sebastian et l’empoignai par le coude. Je poussai la première porte que je trouvai et nous nous retrouvâmes dans ce que je devinai être la cuisine.

« Mais putain, Louis, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette putain de blague ? Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?! vociférai-je, le poussant contre le plan de travail. 

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-De Chester, de ce job que tu me proposes ! »

J’étais probablement beaucoup plus énervé que je ne l’aurais dû. En effet, ce nouveau poste était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de me faire un nom dans le métier. Mais la façon dont Sebastian l’avait annoncé, la manière dont il avait dragué Harry juste avant, ce n’était pas une jolie surprise pour récompenser tout mon bon travail. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Je ne voulais pas de ses manigances et de ses plans foireux. 

« C’est une putain d’opportunité, Louis, estime-toi heureux que j’aie pensé à toi pour ce poste, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Est-ce pour moi ou pour toi que tu fais ça ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

-A quoi tu joues avec Harry ? Pourquoi lui jouer ton petit numéro de charme ? Ça t’amuse de foutre la merde entre nous ? »

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il se mette à ricaner. Médusé, je regardai son corps secoué de soubresauts par ses éclats de rire. Reprenant sa respiration, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelques mèches retombèrent sur son front.

« Alors, c’est ça, Louis ? Mais oui, c'est tellement évident ! 

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? grinçai-je, croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

-Tu es amoureux de lui. Putain. Ça crève les yeux. »

Il agrippa mon bras et le tira pour que je lève les yeux sur lui. Il avait un petit creux entre ses sourcils et une grimace sur le coin de la bouche. Je me rendis compte que pour une fois, il était peut-être plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. J’essayai d’oublier la phrase lourde de sens qu’il venait de prononcer.

« Ce qu’il se passe entre moi et Harry ne regarde que nous. Je ne veux pas que tu t’occupes de ma vie. 

-Cesse d’être aussi dramatique, Louis. On n’est pas dans une comédie romantique à la con. »

Il me repoussa d’un geste sec et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa chemise blanche était trempée au niveau des aisselles et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux. J’étais haletant, comme si j’avais couru un sprint. Je levai ma main pour essuyer son front, il s’appuya contre mes doigts. Les siens saisirent la ceinture de mon pantalon. J’eus le souffle coupé. 

C’est évidemment à ce moment-là que la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit. Je me reculai vivement, les doigts de Sebastian toujours coincés entre mon chino et mon caleçon. Zayn nous dévisagea l’un après l’autre, les sourcils un peu froncés et les lèvres pincées, comme s’il s’était attendu à nous trouver comme cela, mais qu’il n’était pas vraiment ravi. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? Tout le monde vous cherche ! s’agaça-t-il. »

Je jetai un coup d’œil à Sebastian, qui hochait la tête doucement. Sans plus attendre, je sortis de la cuisine. Dans la salle, la fête battait son plein, des éclats de rire se mêlaient au tintement des verres, les voix s’élevaient par-dessus une musique pop. 

Je me précipitai vers la sortie, ne prêtant pas attention à la voix d’Harry qui résonna dans mon dos. La pluie me cingla le visage à la façon d’une gifle. Je regagnai ma voiture d’un pas pressé. J’avais terriblement besoin d’une cigarette et le paquet m’attendait sur la table du salon. 

A peine rentré à l’appartement, je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et attrapai la bouteille de Jack Daniels sur le comptoir. La longue rasade de liquide brun me brûla la langue et la gorge mais ce n’était pas assez pour apaiser tous les mots acides que j’avais sur le bout de langue. Des insultes contre Sebastian, contre Harry, contre moi-même, contre cette putain de vie qui n’était pas celle que j’avais choisie. Seul sur le balcon, des frissons couvrants mon corps, une cigarette dans la main, la bouteille de whisky dans l’autre, je devais avoir l’air con à regarder la lune dans l’espoir que celle-ci me donne une solution.

Une éternité passa. La porte d’entrée claqua et me fit sursauter. Je distinguai la silhouette d’Harry dans l’obscurité. Je me demandai pourquoi je lui avais donné le code de la porte de l'immeuble. Il balança son blazer sur le canapé et me rejoignit. Il appuya son dos contre la rambarde, à côté de moi, et attrapa la bouteille de Jack Daniels. Ses lèvres se scellèrent autour du goulot et il grimaça à la force de l’alcool. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et le tissu était tout chiffonné. 

Nous étions là, tous les deux, à fixer la nuit qui défilait en attendant que l’un de nous parle, fasse quelque chose. Harry avait une respiration lente, profonde. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, curieux. 

-Tu es parti vite. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu avais l’air un peu chamboulé. 

-Oui, en effet, souris-je, récupérant la bouteille de whisky. Je ne m’attendais pas à avoir une telle promotion. J’aurais aimé qu’il m’en parle avant. 

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? C’est une jolie ville, Chester. Tu pourrais t’y plaire. »

J’essayai de ne pas faire attention à la pointe de mélancolie que je ressentis dans sa voix, ni à l’étrange frisson qui me parcourut le dos. 

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis flatté par sa proposition. Mais ça demande beaucoup de réflexion. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partir. Toute ma vie est ici, Zayn, Liam, … »

Toi, avais-je sur le bout de ma langue. Il eut un petit rire. Je le regardai enlever les cheveux qu’il avait autour du visage, mais le vent insistait à le décoiffer. C’est à cet instant précis que la réalité de la situation me revint en pleine face. Mon cœur s’emballa soudainement et je m’appuyai un peu plus contre la rambarde. Un flot de souvenirs défila dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis. Tout ce que je semblais avoir refoulé depuis toutes ces années remonta d’un coup. Les paroles de Zayn et Sebastian faisaient enfin sens. Je jetai un autre coup d’œil à Harry. Non, je n’étais pas fou. J’étais juste éperdument amoureux de lui. Depuis toujours. Les sentiments avaient toujours été là, bien présents, à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit, depuis des années, me prenant au cœur et aux tripes. Etait-ce possible d’être aussi aveugle et stupide ? Putain. 

« Oui, tu as raison, reprit-il enfin. Il vaut mieux réfléchir à tout ça alors. Je dois y aller, il faut que je rejoigne Gemma. On se voit plus tard ? 

-Harry, je... »

Sans attendre ma réponse, sans que je n’essaie de le retenir, il entra dans le salon, prit sa veste et franchit la porte de l’appartement. Ce n’est que lorsque je me rendis compte qu’il était vraiment parti que j’explosai la bouteille de Jack Daniels contre le mur. Les entailles du verre dans ma main et la forte odeur d’alcool apaisèrent le feu qui m’arrachait la poitrine. Mais pas le je t’aime qui me brûlait la langue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

La buée qui se formait sur le miroir m’empêchait de voir si j’avais encore de la mousse à raser sur le visage. Légèrement irrité, je passai rapidement un coup de serviette sur mon menton et mes joues, puis la jetai au sol. L’eau de la douche qui coulait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes derrière mon dos me tapait sur le système.

J’allai dans la chambre et pestai en trébuchant sur un carton. J’enfilai une chemise blanche en coton. Mes doigts tremblèrent lorsque j’entrepris de la boutonner. De retour dans la salle de bain, je le trouvai torse nu devant le lavabo, les gouttes d’eau partant de sa nuque pour traverser ses omoplates, les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, le creux de ses reins, pour s’arrêter à l’élastique de son caleçon. Je le dégageai d’un coup de hanche pour récupérer ma place face au miroir. 

« Pousse-toi, j’étais là avant toi, marmonnai-je, attrapant le pot de cire pour cheveux. 

-Tu comptes être de mauvaise humeur encore longtemps ? Et c’est ma salle de bain, je te rappelle.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement. »

Je vis Zayn lever les yeux au ciel. Il se mit un coup de déodorant, puis attrapa le sèche-cheveux.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi tendu ?

-Je suis mal à l’aise à l’idée de voir Harry, avouai-je. »

Prononcer son nom me fit frissonner. Zayn prit mon poignet et me tira vers lui, un peu trop fort. Son torse laissa une trainée d’eau sur ma chemise. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours compliqué de le voir en public alors que tu n’as aucun problème à coucher avec lui plusieurs fois par semaine ?

-Parce que. 

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je l’aime. »

Je m’attendais à ce que ma révélation le surprenne, le choque ou qu’elle le sorte de ses gonds, mais il haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire en coin. Il se remit face au miroir, me laissant incrédule.

« Enfin, soupira-t-il, attrapant un peigne. »

Je tournai ma tête si brutalement que j’entendis mon cou craquer. Zayn me regarda étrangement à travers le reflet du miroir.

« Tu n’es pas sérieux ? m’étranglai-je. Ce n’était pas si évident que ça, non ? »

Il eut un regard qui voulait clairement dire "tu es le dernier des idiots". 

« Tu sais, Louis…

-Non, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! le coupai-je, horrifié. »

Tant pis pour ma coiffure, je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette salle de bain. Je me mis à courir dans le couloir pour échapper au discours de Zayn.

« Tu ne pourras pas fuir cette discussion éternellement ! s’exclama-t-il. »

Je pouffai et me précipitai dans la cuisine. Dans le four, deux cakes à l’aubergine et à la fêta gonflaient doucement et diffusaient leur délicieuse odeur provençale dans toute la maison. Zayn s’était levé très tôt le matin même pour préparer tous ces mets. Je l’avais rejoint dans l’après-midi pour l’aider à tout organiser. Je vérifiai qu’il y avait suffisamment de bouteilles de champagne dans le frigidaire et décidai d’en rajouter deux. Mieux valait trop que pas assez. La crémaillère de Zayn et Liam s’annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

On sonna à la porte et Zayn se précipita pour aller ouvrir. J’entendis les éclats de rire de sa mère et leurs embrassades joyeuses. Je les rejoignis et me mêlais à cette ambiance allègre. Je fus embrassé chaleureusement par Tricia, que je n’avais pas vue depuis presque deux ans. Elle sentait toujours ce subtil parfum de patchouli et ses yeux surlignés de khôl éclataient du bonheur de voir son fils ainé fiancé et propriétaire d’une nouvelle maison. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, couvertes d’un fin gilet de laine grise. Nos invités arrivèrent peu à peu et nous fûmes rapidement une bonne quinzaine dans la maison. Un seul manquait à l’appel.

Je retournai en cuisine pour aider Liam à servir les coupes de champagne. Il était radieux dans son jean noir et sa chemise à lignes rouges. Plus que sa tenue, c’est le sourire qui était figé sur sa bouche qui le rendait aussi charmant. Lui et Zayn n’avaient jamais été aussi heureux.

« Liam, chéri, tu as l’air encore plus niais que d’habitude lorsque tu souris comme ça, le taquinai-je, débouchonnant une bouteille. »

Son sourire ne faiblit même pas à la remarque. A l’inverse, il se rapprocha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. 

« Malgré ce que tu essaies de nous faire croire, Louis, je sais qu’un petit cœur bien tendre bat dans ta poitrine, pouffa-t-il. »

J’essayai de me dégager de son étreinte pour riposter, mais j’abandonnai l’idée lorsqu’il pressa un énorme baiser sur ma joue. Je pouvais bien être un peu gentil pour une soirée. Nous continuâmes de remplir les verres en rigolant doucement. 

Lorsque la porte d’entrée claqua, je fus le premier à relever la tête, inconsciemment peut-être. Harry se tenait là, l’air un peu gauche, une bouteille de vin à la main. Ses mèches étaient placées avec soin par un peu de gel, donnant l’impression qu’il sortait de sa douche. Il était mal rasé, ses joues, son menton et le dessus de sa lèvre étaient couverts de poils bruns. Il portait une étrange chemise à jabot crème et un jean taille haute bleu foncé, des boots noires avec de hauts talons dorés. Harry m’avait toujours impressionné pour son aisance à assumer ses goûts vestimentaires, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Malgré sa confiance en lui, ses dents blanches s’enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inférieure, comme s’il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Je me sentis soudainement fébrile. Je ne l’avais pas revu depuis la soirée organisée par Sebastian, une douzaine de jours auparavant. Nous nous étions seulement envoyés quelques messages concernant l’avancée des préparatifs du mariage de Gemma. La date fatidique approchait à grand pas. 

Accoudé au bar de la cuisine, une coupe de champagne à la main, je l’observai déambuler parmi les familles et nos amis. Il était en train de parler avec Niall, les bras derrière son dos, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres. Je sentis quelqu’un appuyer sa main sur mon épaule et me retournai pour faire face à Zayn.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver, me prévint-il. »

Il n’aurait pas été correct de le frapper alors que toute sa famille était présente. Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux, pris ma coupe et rejoignis Tricia qui était en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme blonde. J’appris rapidement qu’il s’agissait de Ruth, la sœur de Liam. Je fis tinter ma coupe contre la sienne et engageais la conversation. Elle était aussi intéressante que l’était son frère, pleine de connaissances sur pleins de sujets différents. Son époux Thomas était malheureusement resté à la maison, cloué au lit par une bonne grippe, mais elle m’assura que c’était un homme plein d’humour qui me plairait beaucoup. Je n’en doutais pas.

J’essayai de tout cœur de me concentrer sur les paroles de Ruth, mais je sentais le regard qu’Harry ne cessait de me jeter. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas et j’aurais voulu lui crier dessus. Lui crier que je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir ce que je ressentais pour lui et que c’était de sa faute. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la sensation de chaleur dans le ventre, la place qu’il prenait dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves, son prénom que j’avais toujours en bouche, la peur que tout ceci ne s’arrête d’un coup. Le fait que nous partagions les mêmes amis rendait la situation entre plus difficile ; jamais je ne pourrais faire un trait sur lui. De là où j’étais, je pouvais distinctement sentir son eau de Cologne hors de prix qui couvrait les odeurs de paprika et de cumin. Je ne supportais plus son sourire arrogant que j’avais envie d’essuyer avec ma bouche.

La voix de Zayn me sortit de ma torpeur.

« On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! Venez, venez ! »

Nous nous entassâmes autour de la table basse sur laquelle trônaient de nombreux paquets. Sous nos encouragements, Zayn et Liam se mirent à déballer tous ces présents. Ils étaient désormais les heureux propriétaires de verres à shot, d’une machine à hot-dog, d’un coffret cadeau bien-être, de deux mugs personnalisés à leurs noms, d’un diffuseur de parfum d’ambiance et d’une horloge murale. Je sentis un corps se presser derrière moi et une main glisser sur ma hanche. Je fermai les yeux, mon corps basculant légèrement en arrière. Le torse d’Harry était dur contre mon dos. Il y avait un air de déjà-vu. J’avais l’impression de revivre cette soirée d’anniversaire où nous nous étions rencontrés. Les années avaient passé mais les sensations, les émotions, les sentiments, étaient toujours les mêmes. 

« Tu viens dehors avec moi ? Il fait trop chaud ici. »

Je le laissai agripper mon poignet et me trainer jusqu’au petit jardinet sur le devant de la maison. 

Nos pas crissaient sur la gravelle. L’endroit était cosy. Il y avait un érablier dans un gros pot en terre cuite, des plants de lavande, un magnifique rosier grimpant. Zayn et Liam avaient disposé des petites lanternes çà et là, éclairant faiblement le jardin. La soirée était fraîche mais ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle mes bras se couvraient de frissons. La sueur coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentais le regard d’Harry sur ma nuque, son eau de Cologne embaumait toujours l’atmosphère de cette nuit d’été.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. On dirait que tu m’évites. »

Dans ma tête, tout s’embrouillait. Les meilleurs et les pires souvenirs avec lui, les sourires et les fous rires, mais aussi les cris et les larmes, les nuits passées ensemble, les engueulades, les craintes et les joies, ces instants d’une vie qui était censée être la mienne mais qui me semblait tellement loin. M’afficher tel que j’étais réellement face à lui était impossible. Ma fierté passait au-dessus. J’avais vraiment un égo surdimensionné. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Bien sûr que non, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu imagines ?

-Je n’imagine rien. Je n’arrive pas à te cerner, Louis. Tu as l’air… Différent. »

J’eus un petit rire, me pinçai l’arête du nez. Différent, en effet. Amoureux aurait peut-être été le terme approprié. J’allumai une cigarette et regardai la fumée se dissiper dans le ciel étoilé. Je ne voulais pas le voir aussi penaud, aussi perdu, aussi beau. Et paradoxalement, je me serais jeté à ses pieds pour qu’il passe la nuit avec moi. L’étendue des sentiments que j’éprouvais pour lui me tordait le ventre. Un amour inconditionnel, intense, presque irréel. J’aurais vraiment aimé me convaincre que tout nous séparait. Mais il fallait que nous ayons les mêmes envies, les mêmes rêves, les mêmes ambitions. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ? Depuis plusieurs semaines, j’avais l’impression de vivre au ralenti, comme dans un film à la con, comme si j’étais témoin de scènes épiques, sans comprendre que j’étais l’acteur principal.

« Zayn m’a dit que tu allais sûrement partir à Chester, déclara-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.»

Je fus surpris que mon meilleur ami lui eut fait part de mes plans. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je n'étais pas encore sûr de moi et je lui avais bien demandé de ne rien répéter. Je ne pouvais décidément compter sur personne.

« Oui, soupirai-je sur le même ton. C’est une chance qui ne se reproduira peut-être pas.

-Tu as raison. C’est une opportunité à ne pas rater. »

J’aurais voulu qu’il dise autre chose. Qu’il m’avoue qu’il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Qu’il me supplie de ne pas partir à Chester, mais de ne pas rester près de lui. Peut-être même souffler qu’il m’aimait aussi. Mais il était là, les yeux perdus dans l’obscurité. Je le regardai, arborant un masque de fierté et de force censé me protéger, mais qui me détruisait plus qu’autre chose. Face à lui, je refoulais tout qui laissait entrevoir ma sensibilité. A croire qu’un simple je t’aime m’aurait arraché la langue.

Il s’approcha brusquement de moi et saisis mon poignet. Je crus un instant qu’il allait m’embrasser, mais il me prit simplement la cigarette des doigts. La cendre tomba sur le bout de sa chaussure, ce qui ne sembla pas l’inquiéter. Il prit une longue bouffée et recracha la fumée, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sa gorge était exposée à la lumière de la lune et je pouvais voir ses veines à travers la peau fine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as jamais appelé ? demanda-t-il subitement, me prenant au dépourvu.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je suis arrivé à Rome, j’ai attendu nuit et jour que tu m’appelles. En vain. »

Je le regardai, sur le cul, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l’air satisfait de quelqu’un qui vient de faire une bonne blague. J’eus envie de rire. 

« Pour quelle raison t’aurais-je appelé ? questionnai-je, incrédule. Putain, Harry, tu ne peux pas rejeter la faute sur moi. Moi aussi, j’ai attendu que tu te manifestes, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

-Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ? »

Il avait dit ça simplement, avec un sourire en coin. Je me mis à rougir. Il finit la cigarette et l’écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table de la terrasse. Il me regarda avec intensité. Je voulus le gifler pour me poser ce genre de questions, alors que j’étais là, amoureux transi, avec un bordel sans nom dans ma tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu’il m’avait manqué. Bien sûr que j’avais voulu l’appeler, un nombre incalculable de fois. Je n’avais jamais osé, parce qu’après tout, c’est lui qui avait tout foutu en l’air. Ce petit jeu ne m’amusait plus.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de conneries, Harry. A quoi tu t’attendais ? A quoi tu t’attends, là, maintenant ? Toutes tes piques, c’est pour quoi au juste ? Tu es vraiment odieux, parfois. »

Je n’étais même pas agressif, juste lassé. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et je pouvais voir ses poings se contracter.

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Louis, tu n’as jamais rien compris. Te voir en colère, c’est bien mieux que d’être confronté à ton putain d’indifférence.

-Quoi ? Quelle indifférence ? 

-Celle à laquelle tu m’as habitué pendant toutes ces années. »

Je savais très bien qu’il faisait référence à ces années que nous avions passées ensemble, avant son départ pour Rome et j’essayai tant bien que mal de mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle que j’avais dans les mains. Je n’avais jamais pensé l’avoir délaissé ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler et je me sentais plus perdu que jamais.

Harry étira ses mains ; ses doigts craquèrent. J’allai lui demander de bien vouloir éclairer ma lanterne, mais il se pencha vers moi, embrassant rapidement ma bouche.

« Ça ne te va pas d’être aussi sérieux. Ecoute, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de parler de tout ça. On devrait rentrer. Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons. »

Il avait sûrement raison. Je hochai la tête et le suivis à l’intérieur. Les éclats de rire, les cris aigus, les voix enjouées me donnèrent mal à la tête. Zayn me regarda étrangement. Il s’attendait peut-être à ce que j’eusse fait une déclaration enflammée à Harry. Lui aussi j’eus envie de le gifler. Tout ce qu’Harry disait, faisait, insinuait, faisait partie du jeu. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Rien n’avait changé. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me disais qu’il fallait y remédier, ou j’allais finir par perdre la raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin un chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous doit attendre avec impatience... Du coup, j'ai la pression et j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Bonne lecture xxx

Il semblait qu’Harry ressentait les mêmes choses que moi. Trop d’anxiété et d’incertitude qui devaient lui ronger les entrailles puisque dix jours plus tard, alors que j’étais allongé dans mon canapé, une cigarette entre les doigts, fixant le plafond en me demandant ce que j’allais bien faire de ma soirée, mon portable sonna.

_RDV 21h. Clos Maggiore_

Simple. Concis. Efficace. Je me redressai d’un bond, faisant tomber de la cendre sur le tapis. Ce n’était pas le genre de message que je m’attendais à recevoir de la part d’Harry. Le Clos Maggiore était réputé pour être le restaurant le plus romantique de la ville. Pourquoi me donner un rendez-vous là-bas ?

Il était tout juste 20h. Je me mis à tapoter nerveusement mon pied sur le sol et je pus sentir dans ma bouche le goût de sang lorsque je tirai la cuticule de mon pouce avec mes dents. Mon T-shirt semblait s’être incrusté dans ma peau, mon dos était tout humide de transpiration.

Le temps passait et il fallait que je prenne une décision. Dehors, le soleil commençait à descendre, teintant le ciel de nuances orangées. Il s’agissait d’un simple petit SMS mais j’avais pourtant l’impression que je m’apprêtais à lancer une fusée. J’étais vraiment pitoyable. J’écrasai le mégot dans le cendrier et attrapai mon portable. Je me dépêchai d’appuyer sur _envoyer_ avant de trouver une excuse bidon pour ne pas le faire. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

_Okay xxx_

Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les quais pour un jeudi soir. Un jeune couple marchait bras dessus bras dessous, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Un petit garçon dans les bras de sa maman tenait un ballon en forme de grenouille. Deux mamies assises sur un banc semblaient discuter énergiquement. Je fis le tour de la pièce, le cœur battant vite dans ma poitrine. J’arrachai une feuille morte au pauvre ficus desséché qui trônait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. L’attente et l’angoisse s’intensifiaient un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. 

Je savais pourtant que c’était la bonne décision. Nous allions enfin pouvoir discuter. Et puis, il aurait été vraiment dommage de refuser. Il devait avoir suffisamment galéré pour obtenir cette réservation dans l’un des restaurants les plus réputés de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion de me régaler d’une cuisine française provençale qui coûtait la peau des fesses.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et balançai mon portable à côté du lavabo. Je me brossai les dents et observai mon reflet dans le miroir. Il allait falloir faire avec les cernes qui me plombaient les yeux, mes cheveux trop longs et ma barbe de trois jours. Rien de bien dramatique qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et sautai dans la douche.

Je frissonnai mais ce n’était pas la faute à l’eau fraîche qui coulait du pommeau. J’essayai de respirer doucement et de calmer les battements intempestifs de mon cœur. Je me sentais vraiment stupide. Ce n’était juste qu’un dîner au restaurant avec Harry. Pas de quoi être aussi nerveux.

Je saisis le shampoing et lavai mes cheveux, nettoyant la sueur collante sur mon front et ma nuque. Je m’appuyai contre le mur et laissai l’eau me couler sur le visage. J’avais plutôt hâte d’en finir. Je commençais à en avoir assez d’être constamment dans le flou.

Je sortis de la douche et me séchai rapidement. J’enfilai un caleçon propre, une chemise en coton grise, un jean noir. Je glissai mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière, enfilai une paire de richelieu en daim. J’attrapai mon portable, mes clés et ma veste en jean avant de quitter l’appartement.

20 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai sur Covent Garden devant la magnifique devanture du restaurant. Sur une devanture rouge était inscrit en doré _Clos Maggiore_. Deux oliviers dans de gros pots en terre cuite encadraient la porte et quelques géraniums apportaient une touche de gaieté à une petite terrasse en bois. Je me demandai un instant s’il valait mieux attendre Harry à l’extérieur ou à l’intérieur. J’optai finalement pour la deuxième option, trop curieux à l’idée de découvrir la décoration de ce restaurant au charme inouï.

Une fois la porte franchie, je fus submergé par la beauté des lieux. J’avais l’impression d’avoir quitté Londres pour me retrouver dans un petit village du sud de la France. Du parquet en bois foncé, des boiseries aux murs, de lourds rideaux verts aux fenêtres, la décoration était sobre et élégante. J’appréciais particulièrement les statuettes en forme de cochons ailés. Une jeune femme blonde, habillée d’un tailleur noir cintré, m’accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Bonsoir, monsieur, bienvenue au Clos Maggiore, déclara-t-elle, les mains derrière son dos. Vous aviez réservé ?

-Je suis… Hum… Je suis attendu, répondis-je, hésitant. Par monsieur Styles. »

Elle plongea le nez dans son registre de réservation, son doigt glissant sur le papier. Elle eut un petit cri d’excitation en trouvant le nom qu’elle cherchait.

« Bingo ! s’exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Il est installé dans le jardin d’hiver. Je vais vous y conduire. »

Si je trouvais la décoration de l’entrée absolument splendide, ce n’était rien comparé à la beauté du jardin d’hiver. Des branches de cerisiers en fleurs ornaient le plafond, dont une partie était constituée d’une magnifique verrière. Ouverte, elle laissait passer un léger courant d’air frais. Malgré le brouhaha, j’entendais le vent faire bruisser les feuilles. Les tables rondes étaient nappées de blanc et les gros fauteuils en tissu marron donnaient envie de s’y prélasser. Une grande cheminée en pierres se trouvait au fond de la pièce et aurait abrité un beau feu s’il n’avait pas fait près de 25°C dehors. Les personnes qui étaient attablés étaient avant tout des couples, venus célébrer leurs anniversaires de mariage ou bien une demande de fiançailles. C’était définitivement le restaurant le plus romantique que je n’avais jamais vu. Cette décoration florale et champêtre créait un cadre intimiste et chaleureux. J’étais totalement subjugué.

Et au milieu de cet ensemble bucolique se trouvait Harry. Mon cœur s’emballa à nouveau. Il sourit en me voyant. Je remerciai la serveuse et traversai la pièce à pas feutrés. Je m’assis sur le fauteuil en face du sien et soupirai de contentement. Il était vraiment confortable.

« Tu es en retard, remarqua Harry, appuyant ses avant-bras sur la table. »

J’étais sûr que non. Je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège et croisai mes jambes. Harry se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de _Saint-Estève 1995_ et m’en servit un verre. Il portait une chemise écrue avec des lignes bleues et vertes, ouverte sur un-t-shirt blanc. Ses ongles étaient peints en bleu et rose tendre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne portait qu’un seul anneau au majeur. Une chaîne en argent pendait à son cou. J’eus envie de la faire glisser entre mes doigts.

« Je ne suis pas en retard, répliquai-je, sûr de moi. C’est toi qui es arrivé en avance. Alors, tu as l’impression d’avoir attendu longtemps, mais ce n’est pas le cas. »

Il sourit encore plus ; ses fossettes creusèrent ses joues. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Je suis toujours en avance, tu es toujours en retard… Qu’est-ce que cela signifie à ton avis ? demanda-t-il, attrapant son verre de vin.

-Que les opposés s’attirent, peut-être. »

Je plongeai directement ma tête dans le menu pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Je l’entendis pouffer. Je me pinçai la cuisse. Que je fus amoureux passait encore, mais je ne voulais pas devenir complètement godiche. Il me faisait vraiment perdre la tête. Je fus presque soulagé qu’il ne me réponde pas. Nous étudiâmes la carte sans prononcer un mot. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Côte de veau rôtie, filet de saumon poché, cassolette de turbot sauvage, tout me faisait envie.

La serveuse revint pour prendre notre commande et je me décidai pour un filet mignon de porc noir ibérique accompagné d’une fondue de chou, compotée de coings et sauce au Calvados. Harry choisit un plat de pappardellas et truffe noire gratinées au parmesan. Je pris mon verre de vin, en but une gorgée. Harry me fixait de ses yeux perçants. L’anxiété que j’avais ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt se transformait peu à peu en curiosité.

« Ça n’a pas dû être simple d’avoir une réservation dans un tel restaurant, soulignai-je, me rapprochant de la table.

-J’ai des contacts, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose.

-Tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus simple, avouai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin d’autant de paillettes.

-Tu adores les paillettes. Et puis, c’est l’endroit idéal.

-Idéal pour quoi ? demandai-je, inquisiteur.

-Pour discuter.

-Discuter de quoi ?

-Des sentiments controversés que nous éprouvons l’un pour l’autre, peut-être ? Et puis, ici, tu ne peux pas fuir. »

J’eus un petit rire. Harry ne riait pas. La serveuse déposa nos plats devant nous mais je n’y prêtai pas attention. Je le regardai triturer du bout de sa fourchette ses pâtes fraîches. J’essayai de rester calme. Cela ne servait à rien de s’énerver.

« Ce n’est pas moi qui suis parti il y a trois ans, rétorquai-je, légèrement acerbe. »

Harry reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite. C'était le moment, nous allions enfin avoir cette putain de discussion.

« Tu sais à quel point c’était important pour moi d’étudier à Rome, dit-il calmement. Tu sais que c’était mon rêve. Je t’en ai parlé un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Ce n’est pas ça le problème, Harry. Je ne me serais jamais opposé à ce projet. Tu avais même tout mon soutien. Mais tu n’as rien dit. Tu es parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je me suis réveillé un matin et pouf, tu n’étais plus là. C’est comme si tu n’avais jamais existé. C’était… Putain, Harry. Tu ne t’es jamais excusé. »

Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. J’en profitai pour commencer à déguster mon plat. C’était délicieux.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Harry. Louis, sincèrement, je te demande de m’excuser. Ce n’était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, pour tout avouer, et même si je sais que ce n’est pas une circonstance atténuante, je ne pensais pas que ça t’importerait plus que ça. »

Je faillis m’étouffer avec mon filet mignon. Ça aurait pu être une belle mort, mais je n’avais pas l’intention de casser ma pipe aujourd’hui. Pas lorsqu’Harry me regardait avec ses yeux teintés de nostalgie. J’eus envie de le frapper pour être aussi stupide.

« Tu peux arrêter de dire des conneries ? m’exaspérai-je, donnant un violent coup de fourchette dans ma viande. Qu’est-ce tu croyais ? Ça va sûrement te paraître étrange et ce n’était probablement pas ton cas, mais ça comptait pour moi. C’était important. Tu n’avais pas le droit de tout foutre en l’air comme ça.

-Tu n’as jamais rien dit qui pouvait me faire croire le contraire. Putain, Louis. Bien sûr que c’était important pour moi aussi. »

Il secoua la tête, résigné. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son front et il y passa ses doigts pour les relever. Il finit par enfin manger un peu, picorant du bout des lèvres. Il n’osait même plus me regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, l’interpellai-je, élevant la voix. Ce que tu m’as dit le soir de la crémaillère, cette histoire d’indifférence. Je n’ai pas compris. »

Il se resservit un verre de vin, remplit aussi le mien, que je saisis d’une main tremblante.

« Ce que nous étions, peu importe ce que c’était, ce n’était pas ce que je voulais, répondit-il, n’osant toujours pas me regarder en face. Etre amis-amants… C’était vraiment super mais je voulais plus que ces quelques moments partagés dans un lit. Tu ne m’as jamais regardé comme j’aurais voulu que tu me regardes. J'avais beau t'envoyer plein de signaux... Tu ne voyais pas que je voulais être plus que celui avec qui tu baises. Je voulais beaucoup plus.

-Je pensais que c’était… Enfin… Toi non plus, tu n’as jamais rien dit, bafouillai-je, perplexe. »

Je sursautai lorsque le bras de la serveuse passa devant mes yeux pour prendre l’assiette que je n’avais pas terminée. Elle déposa devant nous la carte des desserts et Harry s’y plongea instantanément. Il avait l’air un peu déboussolé. Je n’aimais pas le voir dans cet état-là. Je ne voulais pas l’accabler ; si nous étions dans cette situation, c’est parce que nous avions tous les deux nos torts. A quel point avions-nous pu être stupides ? Etre restés dans cette situation invivable pendant des années, alors que nous voulions tous les deux la même chose. Un véritable dialogue de sourd. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tâchai de calmer la vague de colère que je ressentais envers moi-même. Si j’avais été moins con et têtu, moins aveugle aussi, je lui aurais avoué dès le premier soir que je voulais être avec lui. Avoir tout de lui. Je n’aurais pas prétendu être ce que je n’étais pas : un baiseur incapable d’aimer. Ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant qu’il soit parti. Je n’avais rien compris. Je me serais donné des gifles.

Je rapprochai ma chaise de la table et avançai mes jambes contre celles d’Harry. Il sourit faiblement et glissa sa main sur mon genou.

Je commandai un cheesecake à l’orange et Harry un cake à la vanille et à la noix de coco. Lorsque la serveuse repartit, l’ambiance retrouva tout son sérieux. Harry se redressa et sa main serra un peu plus mon genou. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ecoute, souffla-t-il, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tout ceci nous mènerait là où nous sommes aujourd’hui. Dès que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi… God, Lewis… Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu m’as fait. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. J’ai vraiment essayé de me dire que ce n’était qu’une putain d’attirance, mais j’avais tort, n’est-ce pas ? J’étais jaloux de tous ceux qui s’approchaient de toi, parce que j’avais vraiment peur que tu vois en eux ce que tu ne voyais pas en moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Je me mordis fort la lèvre pour m’empêcher de rire. Harry avait l’air fébrile et mon ventre se tordit d’anticipation. Il soupira bruyamment et se redressa, secouant la tête. Sa main quitta mon genou et il attrapa son verre de vin, qu’il but d’une traite. Je saisis son poignet lorsqu’il reposa sa main sur la table.

« Il faut toujours que tu sois énigmatique et incompréhensible, souris-je. Tu es vraiment impénétrable.

-Impénétrable, vraiment ? »

Il trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter. J’éclatai de rire et levai les yeux au ciel. Harry pouffa à son tour, fier de sa plaisanterie. J’eus envie d’embrasser ses fossettes. Et puis ses lèvres. Et puis tout le reste de son corps.

« Pour quelqu’un qui prétend ne plus vouloir de nos baises, je te trouve bien audacieux, ricanai-je.

-Je n’ai jamais dit que je n’en voulais plus. J’ai dit que je voulais plus. Il y a une sacrée différence. »

Il me fit lâcher son poignet et entrelaça nos doigts. Il se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Je serrai un peu plus ses doigts pour lui transmettre ce que je ne pouvais pas exprimer, tout en essayant de ne pas trembler. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n’arrivais toujours pas baisser la garde. Peut-être parce que j’étais toujours autant terrifié à l’idée qu’il me laisse tomber, qu’il estime que je n’étais pas assez bien ou que cette histoire ne fonctionne pas, puisque je n’avais jamais réussi à garder quelqu’un plus de quelques semaines dans ma vie. Alors c’était plus simple de faire comme si les sentiments n’avaient jamais existé, que j’étais libre de faire ma vie comme il était libre de faire la sienne, que toutes ces précautions m’éviteraient d’avoir le cœur brisé. Mais nous n’en étions plus là. Plus maintenant.

La serveuse arriva avec nos desserts et nous nous reculâmes précipitamment. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que j’étais pratiquement allongé sur la table pour être plus proche de lui.

« Pourquoi parler de tout ça maintenant ? demandai-je, relâchant sa main pour attraper ma cuillère. »

Harry fit de même et prit une bouchée de son gâteau. Le cheesecake que l’on m’avait servi était divin, le goût de l’orange dansait sur mes papilles. Il se versa un troisième verre de vin et je me dis qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir reprendre le volant après avoir bu autant. J’étais plutôt enjoué à l’idée de le ramener chez lui.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il serait peut-être temps, non ? finit-il par répondre. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, que j'aurais dû le faire bien avant, qu'en plus tu vas partir pour Chester. Et je ne veux absolument pas te mettre dans une position indélicate. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des années. Il fallait vraiment que tu saches. C’était important. Ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça en moi et j’attendais vainement que tu t’en rendes compte, mais la subtilité n’a jamais été ton fort, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Les crises de jalousie, les piques que je te lançais, tout ça, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais rien compris.»

Il rit devant mon air incrédule. Il avait bien dit ce que je venais d’entendre ? Face à ses yeux pétillants et son sourire niais, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. J’avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et je ne voyais vraiment plus personne autour de nous. Il n’y avait que lui. J’avais la tête qui tournait de cette sensation d’être aimé et désiré. Putain. Je saisis sa main et y déposai un baiser.

« C’est bien beau toute cette effusion de sentiments, repris-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Mais maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Il grimaça et je devais avoir la même tête que lui. Oui, tout ne pouvait pas être tout rose. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que nous étions censé faire. Ce n’était pas comme si nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer. Nous savions déjà pratiquement tout l’un de l’autre. Et il avait raison sur un point : dans quelques mois, je serai parti pour Chester. Le sort semblait décidément s'acharner contre nous.

« Tu sais quoi, Louis ? dit-il subitement. Je me fous de ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire. Finissons notre dessert et rentrons. »

Il avait parlé très vite comme s’il avait une révélation soudaine.

« Le dessert, c’est vraiment nécessaire ? demandai-je en vitesse. »

Il sourit et se leva précipitamment, sortant son portefeuille de sa poche. Nous retournâmes dans l’entrée et Harry glissa sa carte bleue dans la machine. Je n’osai pas regarder le montant de l’addition ; je lui revaudrai ça plus tard.

Il saisit ma main et me tira dehors. La nuit était pleinement tombée, la rue était éclairée par quelques lampadaires. De nombreux touristes se promenaient encore, venant sûrement du Piazza ou de l’Apple Market. Ils passaient près de nous sans nous prêter la moindre attention ; pour eux, ce n’était peut-être qu’une soirée de plus dans la capitale, à batifoler et à folâtrer dans l’un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville. Pour moi, cette soirée marquait pourtant un tournant dans ma vie.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement ma voiture et à peine dans l’habitacle, Harry pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, durement. Ses bras entourèrent presque aussitôt ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de lui, tandis que je glissai ma main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts parcoururent mes hanches, avant de remonter sur mes flancs, tandis que sa langue se faufilait entre mes lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt et effleurèrent son ventre, il gémit contre ma bouche. Je me reculai, pantelant. Les yeux d’Harry étaient brillants, ses joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées.

Je me sentais comme dans une comédie à l'eau de rose. C’était vraiment ridicule. 

« Allez, Louis, rentrons, murmura-t-il contre mon cou. On a trop de temps à rattraper. J’ai envie de toi. »

Il était presque suppliant. Je me détachai de lui et allumai le contact. Je posai mes mains tremblantes sur le volant. Je roulai beaucoup trop vite dans les rues de Londres et les doigts d’Harry ne cessaient de parcourir ma cuisse, remontant toujours plus haut. _God_. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi vivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Clos Maggiore est juste... Waouh. Je suis tombée en amour de ce restaurant et si j'ai l'occasion d'aller à Londres un jour, je serai dans l'obligation d'y aller ! 
> 
> https://www.closmaggiore.com/
> 
> A demain pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D


	17. Chapter 17

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous annonçons que le train 3425, à destination de Chester, entrera en gare dans vingt-cinq minutes. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et eus un petit rire ironique. Je me demandai si la dame qui faisait l’annonce croyait vraiment ce qu’elle disait. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le train devait arriver dans trente minutes. Zayn m’avait pourtant prévenu que les trains étaient souvent en retard et que je ne devais pas m’en inquiéter. A ce stade, au lieu d’être angoissé, j’étais plutôt sur les nerfs. J’avais oublié le chargeur de mon portable dans mon appartement, j’avais cassé une roue de ma valise, et après mon troisième gobelet d’espresso Starbucks, mon urine commençait à sentir le café. Malgré la climatisation, mon T-shirt rouge délavé collait à ma peau et je redoutai les horribles auréoles sous mes bras.

Je me mis à déambuler parmi la foule, traînant ma grosse valise cassée derrière moi, puis m’arrêtai devant Giraffe Stop pour acheter un hot-dog. Mon estomac se tordit à l’odeur de la nourriture chaude et calorique. Après tout, je pouvais me faire plaisir, je n’avais pas mangé depuis la vielle. Le jeune blond derrière le comptoir avait l’air débordé et ses joues semblaient être en feu. J’admirai ces personnes qui arrivaient à garder leur calme en toute circonstance, même lorsqu’on leur criait dessus. J’aurais bien aimé avoir ce tempérament calme et posé.

Je retournai m’asseoir près de Sebastian. Il avait aussi chaud que moi, ses cheveux collaient sur son front en sueur. Il me jeta un regard en biais lorsque je me mis à déguster mon hot-dog. Le ketchup et la moutarde me coulaient sur les doigts.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce qu’on prenne le train ? demandai-je, la bouche pleine. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide en voiture.

-Parce que le train était censé être plus rapide que la voiture, geignit-il, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Cesse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

J’eus envie d’essuyer mes mains toutes sales sur son visage. Je regardai la foule qui attendait son train et me demandai un instant où tous ces gens pouvaient bien aller et quel était leur but dans la vie. Étais-je le seul à être sur le point de tout quitter pour débuter une nouvelle vie dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas ? Étaient-ils aussi dubitatifs que je l’étais ou bien étaient-ils heureux de tout laisser derrière eux sans un regard en arrière ?

J’étais sûrement beaucoup trop dramatique. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une simple visite des nouveaux locaux. Une seule journée, une seule nuit dans un petit hôtel et je serai de retour à Londres. Le problème, c’est que je n’étais plus sûr de vouloir repartir ensuite. Ces dernières semaines, je m’étais rendu compte que la nouvelle vie que Sebastian me proposait à Chester ne me plaisait peut-être pas tant que ça. Oui, c’était une belle opportunité, un gage de confiance qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais, mais en avais-je vraiment besoin ? J’avais tout ce qu’il me fallait ici, à Londres. Un bel appartement, un job qui me plaisait, des amis en or… Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Harry. Harry qui m’avait avoué ses sentiments quelques jours auparavant. J’aurais été un sacré menteur si j’avais dit que tout ceci n’impactait pas ma décision de partir à Chester.

« Allons-y, soupira Sebastian. Ce serait vraiment con qu’on rate le train maintenant qu’il est en gare. »

J’acquiesçai et empoignai ma valise, le suivant en direction du quai numéro 4. Je fus ravi de voir que le train était déjà là. Je sortis mon billet de la poche de mon jean et pestai lorsque je n’arrivais pas à le composter. Sebastian eut un petit rire et réussit du premier coup en le glissant dans la machine. Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis le suivis lorsqu’il monta dans le train.

Je m’assis près de la fenêtre et reposai ma tête dessus. J’appréciai le contact froid contre ma peau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train se mit en marche et son roulement tranquille me berça. Je fermai les yeux, espérant somnoler un peu avant notre arrivée à Chester, mais Sebastian ne me laissa pas de répit.

« Alors, est-ce que tu es prêt pour le mariage de Gemma et Michal ? demanda-t-il. C’est pour bientôt, non ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? répliquai-je, soupçonneux.

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que ta relation avec Harry entrave le bon déroulement du mariage de tes clients. L’image de la boîte est en jeu. »

J’esquissai un sourire en repensant à la façon dont la soirée après le Clos Maggiore s’était terminée. Sebastian chuinta et me donna un coup dans le genou.

« Mon dieu, Louis, ne me dis pas que…

-Je n’ai rien dit, ricanai-je. Les préparatifs se déroulent très bien. Gemma et Michal semblent ravis. Ils adorent mes idées et n’arrêtent pas de me faire des éloges. Alors tu vois, tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter.

-Je me demande vraiment à quel genre de délires sexuels vous vous adonnez pour que ça te mette dans un état de vierge effarouchée. »

Je le regardai, horrifié, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Je sentis mes joues rougir rapidement.

« Ne parle pas aussi fort, sifflai-je, jetant un coup d’œil aux voyageurs autour de nous. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie que tout le wagon ait les détails de ma vie sexuelle, putain. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je ne pus m’empêcher de rigoler. Sebastian avait les lèvres pincées pour réprimer un sourire. L’encolure de son t-shirt dévoilait les quelques poils bruns qu’il avait sur le torse. Il avait plusieurs marques pourpres sur la gorge, mais pour une fois, je n’en étais pas le responsable. A vrai dire, cela faisait des semaines que je ne l’avais pas rejoint dans son lit.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? reprit-il. Pour Chester, je veux dire. »

J’examinai son visage. Il ne semblait pas moqueur ou sardonique. Il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me lâchait jamais avec cette histoire. Il n’était pourtant pas du genre à être aussi insistant.

« Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, hochant la tête.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

-Que c’était une opportunité à saisir. Que j’aurais tort de ne pas y aller. »

Son regard était inquisiteur et je remarquai pour la première fois que la ride du lion creusait son sourcil droit, le rendant plus sévère qu’il ne l’était.

« Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu aurais voulu qu’il dise, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et serrai mes bras autour. Je regardai à travers la vitre la campagne anglaise qui défilait à grande vitesse. Les nuances de vert des grands arbres se mêlaient aux tons clairs d’un court d’eau. Le soleil commençait à se couvrir de nuages mais il faisait encore très chaud pour une fin de juillet. J’aurais bien aimé que Sebastian s’assoupisse ou qu’il lise le magazine à la con qu’il avait acheté avant de partir, mais il ne cessait de me fixer avec ses yeux perçants. Son pied frôla ma cheville pour attirer mon attention.

« Tu devrais lui dire, reprit-il d’une voix calme. »

Je grognai. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde –du moins Zayn et Sebastian- me prenne la tête avec ça ? C’était la chose la plus difficile à laquelle je n’ai jamais été confronté. Il ne s’agissait pas simplement de prononcer ces trois petits mots qui me brûlaient la bouche. C’était beaucoup plus.

« Ce qu’il y a eu entre toi et moi, Louis, on savait que ça n’irait jamais plus loin, qu’on ne construirait rien ensemble, qu’il n’y avait aucun engagement. On le savait, parce que c’est les règles qu’on s’était fixées. Tu n’as pas établi ce genre de règles avec Harry. »

Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui avait toujours posé problème. Nous n’avions été ni un couple, ni un plan cul. Nous avions laissé les choses se faire naturellement, sans jamais posé un terme sur ce que nous étions. C’était simple lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Ce ne l’était plus quand nous nous retrouvions en public. Et maintenant que j’étais sûr des sentiments d’Harry à mon égard, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être tétanisé à l’idée que les choses ne fonctionnent pas. Je préférais que notre relation reste telle qu’elle était plutôt que de prendre le risque de le perdre définitivement.

« Il me l’a dit, avouai-je, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

-Il t’a dit quoi ?

-Qu’il avait des sentiments pour moi. Des sentiments amoureux. »

Il y eut un blanc et je me doutai que la nouvelle dut le surprendre. Je l’entendis gigoter sur son siège.

« C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? reprit-il. Tu lui as dit que c’était réciproque ? 

-Sebastian, tu n’es pas sérieux ? m’enquéris-je, levant les yeux vers lui. Il le sait. Je n’ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que nous fassions maintenant ? Une vie de couple heureuse ? Et après quoi ? Je pars à Chester, à trois heures de route de Londres, pour un nouveau job ? Ce serait vraiment du foutage de gueule.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de partir. Reste à Londres. Reste avec lui. »

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait l’air sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, on aurait dit un père donnant une leçon de morale à son fils.

« Sebastian, c’est toi qui m’as proposé ce job à Chester, lui rappelai-je, secouant la tête. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ecoute, ça me donne presque la nausée de dire ça mais… Ce qu’il y entre toi et Harry, c’est assez fort. Presque… Surnaturel. Il serait peut-être temps d’en faire quelque chose.

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je croyais… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu voulais tenter quelque chose avec lui.»

Sebastian eut un petit rire. Il se pencha et pressa sa main sur mon genou.

« C’est vrai. Il est vraiment… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis vraiment désolé, de l’avoir dragué sous tes yeux, je veux dire. Si j’avais su… Bref, excuse-moi. Mais maintenant, Louis, tu n’as vraiment rien à perdre, déclara-t-il, tapotant mon genou. Tu as tout à gagner.»

« Sebastian, tu n’as jamais eu d’histoires sérieuses et tu te la joues courrier des cœurs ? »

Ses éclats de rire redoublèrent. Il se redressa, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

« Je sais que je suis vraiment la dernière personne qui pourrait te donner des bons conseils, avoua-t-il. Mais je te l’ai dit, il y a quelque chose d’assez intense entre vous deux. Même un aveugle s’en rendrait compte. Ce serait vraiment bête que tu passes à côté d’une belle histoire simplement parce que tu as la trouille. »

Je tirai nerveusement un fil sur la couture de mon t-shirt. Oui, la peur était vraiment un énorme problème. Je n’avais vraiment pas envie qu’Harry me brise le cœur.

« Et pour Chester alors ? demandai-je. Si tous tes bons augures se vérifient, qui vas-tu envoyer là-bas ?

-J’irai moi-même, je pense. Rien ne me retient à Londres. Et puis, en toute sincérité, je crois bien que j’ai déjà baisé tous les mecs potables de la ville. Un peu de chair fraîche ne me ferait pas de mal. »

J’éclatai de rire. J’attrapai sa main et il entrelaça nos doigts. Le brouhaha des autres voyageurs me semblait loin. J’avais hâte d’arriver, de trouver un pub et de picoler jusqu’à plus soif pour faire taire le sentiment d’anxiété et d’excitation qui me tordait le ventre. Sebastian avait raison, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Je ne supportais plus cette situation. Je voulais cette relation avec Harry. Je voulais vivre avec lui. Je voulais construire un avenir avec lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fiction arrive bientôt à son terme et j'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et ceux qui suivent la sortie des chapitres chaque soir, merci pour vos vues et vos kudos ! Et une mention spéciale à SparklingSnow et just_a_moron qui prennent le temps de commenter (vous êtes au top et je vous aime)
> 
> Anyway, voici le chapitre 18 ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture xxx

« -Je t’ai dit non !

-Tu n’as pas le choix, on est dans sur la route. On sera là dans dix minutes !

-Quel mot n’as-tu pas compris dans « non » ?

-Quel mot n’as-tu pas compris dans « tu n’as pas le choix » ?

-Harry, j’ai du travail.

-On est dimanche, de qui crois-tu te moquer ?

-Allez, Louis, s’il te plait ! cria la voix de Niall dans le combiné.

-Vous m’emmerdez ! »

Je raccrochai. Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’Harry et nos amis avaient décrété qu’il fallait que nous passions ces derniers jours de beau temps à la plage, à Margate, puisque le temps orageux allait bientôt resurgir. Ce n’était pas l’idée de larver toute une après-midi au soleil qui me déplaisait. Non, c’était d’y aller avec Harry et nos amis. Ces derniers jours, après notre rendez-vous au Clos Maggiore, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à enchaîner rencards et nuits torrides. Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre nous, si ce n’est que nous arrivions enfin à communiquer. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour mettre des mots sur nos émotions, positives ou négatives, pour éviter toutes sortes de disputes. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Le seul point de discorde était le nouveau statut de notre relation. Contre son avis, j'avais insisté pour que nous n’officialisions pas notre relation tout de suite. Par peur du jugement, sans doute.

Mais il ne me laissait aucun répit.

Soupirant, je revêtis un short de bain ainsi qu’un bermuda et un T-shirt. Je sortis mon Eastpack, dans lequel je mis un tube de crème solaire, une serviette, mon portefeuille et mes papiers. J’entendis le klaxon d’une voiture, puis le claquement de la porte du hall de l’immeuble. 

Je descendis les escaliers lentement et le trouvai là, adossé contre les boîtes à lettres. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot alors que je l’avais vu deux jours plus tôt.

« Tu sais qu’on va à la plage, Louis ?

-C’est ce que j’avais compris, pourquoi ?

-On dirait que tu vas à un défilé Topman. En tant que mannequin, évidemment. »

Je pouffai et levai les yeux au ciel, me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu devrais savoir que j’étais mannequin à Topman, mais j’ai arrêté parce que c’était trop de pression, ironisai-je. »

Nous sortîmes sous le soleil de plomb et rejoignîmes la voiture dans laquelle Niall était installé derrière le volant.

« Hello ! s’exclama-t-il lorsque je grimpai sur la banquette arrière. Tu es une vraie tête de mule, c’est incroyable ! Je crois sincèrement que tu ne veux plus être notre ami, mais que tu n’oses pas nous le dire.

-Oh Niall, tu es une vraie drama-queen ! soufflai-je, secouant la tête. Zayn et Liam ne viennent pas avec nous ?

-Ils nous rejoignent directement là-bas, expliqua Harry, prenant place sur le siège passager. »

Je le regardai se recoiffer à travers le rétroviseur. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Dieu que j’avais envie de l’embrasser.

Nous arrivâmes à Margate en début d’après-midi. J’avais les tympans vrillés d’avoir écouté pendant presque deux heures la voix nasillarde de Niall massacrer tous les tubes qui passaient à la radio. J’étais persuadé qu’il en faisait exprès. Ce week-end d’août ensoleillé avait attiré la foule et cela faisait plus de dix minutes que nous tournions en rond, je commençais à m’énerver et Harry n’arrêtait pas de crier des _Là, Niall, le gars s’en va !_ et _Ah bah non, il vient d’arriver en fait_.

Finalement, Niall trouva une toute petite place entre un 4X4 et une grosse Mercedes.

« Je te préviens, Niall, si tu rayes la portière de ma voiture en sortant, tu te démerdes pour rentrer chez toi.

-Tu n’aurais personne pour te raccompagner, répliqua Niall.

-Je suis sûr que Louis me raccompagnerait sans problème.

-Nope, répondis-je. Je n’ai pas signé pour ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne conduis jamais d’ailleurs ?

-Parce qu’il a peur de se casser un ongle, ricana Niall.

-Harry, il y a bien un jour où tu devras te sortir les doigts du cul, remarquai-je, sortant avec précaution de la voiture. »

Les garçons me rejoignirent et Harry me lança un regard entendu.

« Ce n’est pourtant pas ce que ce que tu disais l’autre… »

Je me jetai sur lui et plaquai ma main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Les yeux malicieux, il me lécha la paume. Je l’essuyai sur son t-shirt. Niall nous regardait avec un air de dégoût.

« Les gars, pour l’amour du ciel, nous sommes dans un lieu public ! Contenez-vous ! »

Sans plus attendre, nous descendîmes sur le sable et je retirai mes chaussures, bien trop content à l’idée de le sentir sous mes pieds. Il faisait vraiment chaud, je sentais la sueur perler dans mon dos et à la racine de mes cheveux. Harry ne semblait pas dérangé par la chaleur. Ses lunettes sur le nez, son short de bain jaune, son T-shirt avec un col large qui dévoilait ses clavicules et le début de son torse. Il était un véritable appel à la débauche.

Nous finîmes par trouver Liam et Zayn allongés sur leurs serviettes de bain, visiblement en pleine discussion.

« Hey, les garçons ! s’exclama Liam en nous voyant. Vous avez réussi à faire venir Louis, bravo !

-A vous entendre, on dirait vraiment que je suis un ours qui vit au fin fond d’une grotte, marmonnai-je, déposant ma serviette à côté de celle de Zayn.

-C’est ce que tu es, chéri, répondit Harry. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais ne pus rester sérieux plus longtemps face à son air enjôleur. Il s’installa près de moi et je le regardai enlever son t-shirt d’un geste rapide. J’essayai de ne pas prêter attention aux quelques traces pourpres qu’il avait sur le torse et le ventre.

Je retirai à mon tour mon t-shirt et m’allongeai sur le dos, laissant le soleil réchauffer ma peau.

« Vous venez vous baigner ? demanda Zayn. On crame ici. »

Je hochai négativement la tête. J’entendis Niall crier comme un sauvage pour se précipiter dans l’eau et les autres le suivirent rapidement.

Je commençai à sombrer dans un sommeil léger lorsque deux mains glacées se posèrent sur mes cuisses. Je sursautai, me redressant subitement, et retins un cri. Harry se tenait au-dessus de moi, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Une glace, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il. J’ai promis aux garçons de leur ramener des esquimaux. »

Je hochai la tête et il me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever. J’essayai de ne pas trop m’attarder sur son corps mouillé au risque d’avoir une érection en public, ce que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment. Il se sécha rapidement et je cherchai mon portefeuille dans mon sac. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre-ville, qui était blindé de monde. Nous déambulâmes sans un mot entre des enfants qui criaient, des couples qui se chamaillaient, des cyclistes qui se démenaient tant bien que mal avec leur vélo pour passer à travers la foule. Nous nous arrêtâmes chez le marchand de glaces le plus connu de la ville et je soupirai d’agacement.

« Tu as vu cette queue ? m’exclamai-je, me tournant vers lui. On en a au moins pour une heure.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu ne reculais jamais devant une queue. »

Je le regardai, ahuri. Sa peau commençait à rougir sous le soleil étincelant et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes. Il inclina la tête vers moi et remonta les lunettes sur son nez, malicieux.

« Est-ce qu’un jour tes insinuations sexuelles cesseront ? demandai-je, tapant mon pied sur le sol.

-Jamais. Je sais à quel point tu aimes lorsque je te taquine. »

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Pour accentuer ses paroles, il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il sentait la transpiration et la crème solaire et je tournai un peu plus mon visage contre son cou pour humer son odeur. J’essayai de ne pas fondre sur place lorsqu’il m’embrassa derrière l’oreille.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous revînmes sur la plage avec cinq esquimaux vanille-chocolat au lait dans les mains. Nos amis avaient regagné notre camp de fortune et semblaient discuter énergiquement.

Après notre petit goûter, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Liam s’était endormi, Zayn et Niall jouaient au Uno. Moi, je lisais un magazine sans grand intérêt que j’avais trouvé dans le sac de mon meilleur ami. Je n’étais pas vraiment concentré ; Harry était assis près de moi, peut-être un peu, sa chaleur me traversait. Ma peau frissonna lorsque sa main effleura mon poignet.

« Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu te ferais autant tatoué, remarqua-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais peur des aiguilles.

-C’est de ta faute, répondis-je. Tu m’as contaminé avec ta folie des tatouages. »

Son index retraça les dessins sur ma peau et c’était tellement anodin que je n’aurais pas dû me sentir aussi fébrile.

« Ça te va bien, les tatouages, reprit-il. J’aime beaucoup celui-ci, et aussi celui-ci, et celui-là… »

Il accentuait chacune de ses paroles pour une pression de ses doigts sur mon bras, ma poitrine, mon abdomen. Je saisis sa main.

« Arrête ça, tu me chatouilles, geignis-je, reposant le magazine sur le sable. Tu es vraiment emmerdant.

-C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, murmura-t-il. »

Il s’allongea à son tour et je me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire face.

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça, ricanai-je, lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

-Mais c’est la vérité, n’est-ce pas ?

-Tais-toi.

-Louis Tomlinson est… »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il se débattit, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s’éloigner, roulant presque sur lui. Je retirai ma main, il était haletant, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps se diffuser à travers le mien et ses frissons lorsque nos deux torses se touchèrent. Le sable nous irritait la peau mais nous ne semblions pas nous en préoccuper.

Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas, mes bras commençaient à faiblir de supporter mon poids et j’avais envie d’embrasser ses lèvres trop roses, jusqu’à les rendre rouge sang. J’allai me relever mais il agrippa mon épaule.

« Louis, écoute, souffla-t-il, jetant un regard vers nos amis. Je n’ai vraiment aucun droit de te dire ça mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je te l’ai déjà dit. Et je ne veux vraiment pas te mettre de la pression, vraiment. Ça aussi, je te l’ai déjà dit.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je, m’asseyant sur ses cuisses. Je t’écoute, dis-moi. »

Étonnement, je me fichai qu’on puisse nous voir dans cette position, que ce fût les touristes ou nos amis. Tout ce qui importait était Harry et la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre, incertain.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes à Chester. »

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J’étais focalisé sur la chaleur de ses doigts contre ma peau. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je rouvris les yeux. Je voyais les tatouages sur son torse. Je voyais sa barbe de trois jours sur son menton et ses joues. Je voyais les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés. Je voyais les cernes noirs sous ses yeux verts. J’avais vraiment envie de l’embrasser.

« Bébé, soupira-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu réfléchis trop. »

Cela eut l’effet d’un électrochoc. Soudainement, tout devint très clair dans ma tête. Sebastian avait raison : je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Je n’en avais rien à foutre de Chester, de cette nouvelle opportunité. Je ne pouvais plus avoir peur de perdre ce que je ne m’autorisais pas à avoir. Harry m’aimait et il était là, sous moi et c’était tout ce dont j’avais jamais rêvé. Non, je n’avais plus peur de l’avenir. Ce que je voulais, ce que j’avais toujours voulu, c’était lui. Ma carapace se brisa d’un coup et être vulnérable n’était peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Je me penchai en avant et l’embrassai. Sa main agrippa un peu plus fort ma nuque.

« Tu as raison, Haz, soufflai-je. »

Il releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur mon menton.

« Quoi ? A propos de quoi ?

-Je t’aime. Et je ne vais pas partir à Chester. Je vais rester ici. Avec toi. »

Harry se redressa subitement, manquant de me donner un coup de tête, et serra un bras autour de ma taille. Il posa une main sur mon front, l’air soucieux.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu n’as pas attrapé une insolation ? »

Je le regardai, médusé, tandis qu’il éclatait de rire. Je le repoussai, faussement vexé, mais il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ça fait des jours que j’attends une réaction de ta part ! s’exclama-t-il. Tu es pire qu’une tombe.

-Tais-toi. Je pourrais changer d’avis. »

Il secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, et embrassa rapidement ma bouche. C’était plus que n’importe quel _je t’aime_.

A côté de nous, nos amis ne dirent rien lorsqu’Harry s’allongea, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse. Ils ne dirent rien non plus lorsque je laissai mes doigts jouer avec ses cheveux. Et quand nous retournâmes nous baigner, ils réussirent même à retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque, les bras autour de mon cou, les cuisses serrées contre mes hanches, il m’embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais je devinai leur rictus entendu : eux aussi ça faisait plus de trois ans qu’ils attendaient ce moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Le calme avant la tempête. C’est ce que je me répétais depuis que je m’étais réveillé. Tout me paraissait un peu trop facile aujourd’hui. Je regardai à nouveau mon planning. Pour le moment, j’étais dans les temps, je n’avais pas pris de retard. Tout s’annonçait bien, mais je n’arrivais pas à me défaire de cette pointe d’anxiété dans le creux de l’estomac.

« Louis, quand est-ce qu’on va pouvoir installer la vaisselle ?

-Vous pouvez commencer, j’ai presque fini la décoration des tables. »

Zayn hocha la tête et disparut aussi furtivement qu’il était arrivé. Ses pas résonnèrent longuement dans le hall désert. C’était étrange de penser que nous avions l’intégralité du musée rien que pour nous. Il était rare de fermer un tel lieu de culture pour l’organisation d’un mariage. Je me sentais privilégié.

L’orchestre était en train de s’installer, les musiciens réglaient leurs instruments, tandis que les techniciens s’occupaient de l’éclairage. Je me demandais comment tout ce petit monde arrivait à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans tous les fils qui traînaient au sol.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et me remis rapidement au travail. Je dépliai les chemins de table violets et les installai sur les tables en bois que Gemma avait choisies. Je déposai ensuite les centres de table que Rebecca, notre fleuriste, avait préparés. Les compositions de roses blanches, d’astilbes rouges et de mousse verte étaient magnifiques. J’étais sûr que les mariés allaient adorer. Je mis en place les fins rondins de bois qui serviraient de sets de table, puis ajoutai quelques bougies et des guirlandes lumineuses pour une atmosphère intimiste.

Un ballet de serveurs commença à s’activer derrière mon dos, disposant çà et là assiettes transparentes, couverts dorés, verres en cristal et serviettes blanches. Je vérifiai du coin de l’œil qu’ils dressaient bien la table à la française : fourchette à gauche, couteau à droite, cuillère et fourchette à dessert au-dessus de l’assiette, puis le verre à eau, le verre à vin à rouge et le verre à vin blanc, disposés en diagonale. Une fois sûr qu’ils ne commettaient aucune faute, je sortis mon plan de table et me mis à déposer sur les assiettes les pommes rouges sur lesquelles étaient inscrits le nom des invités. Lorsque je plaçai celle d’Harry, j’essayai de ne pas me poser trop de questions sur la nature de sa relation avec le _Nick_ qui serait à ses côtés. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’être jaloux. Je finis par déposer à côté des verres les petites mignonnettes de rhum arrangé que les mariés offraient à leurs convives.

La chanteuse tapa plusieurs fois son doigt sur le micro pour s’assurer qu’il marchait, le faisant crisser. Je grimaçai. Elle commença à chantonner tout doucement _Your Song_. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse me fit frissonner. Je secouai la tête puis fis le tour des tables pour m’assurer que tout était parfait. Je me reculai pour embraser la vue.

« Messieurs, pouvez-vous me mettre une lumière jaune tamisée, s’il vous plait ? demandai-je aux techniciens. »

Ils s’exécutèrent et je fus émerveillé par l’ensemble de la décoration. L’atmosphère était intimiste, mystique et terriblement romantique. Je n’étais pas peu fier du résultat.

« Louis, c’est magnifique, souffla une voix derrière mon dos. »

Je me retournai subitement. Harry se tenait en haut des escaliers, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il était époustouflant. Rebecca avait orné les rampes avec des lisianthus, des pivoines blanches, des pois de senteur et des roses mini eden et voir Harry dans ce décor était grisant. On aurait dit qu’il sortait tout droit d’un livre de fantasy. Pourtant, il ne portait qu’un vieux pantalon de jogging et un sweat délavé et il n’était pas coiffé. J’allais finir par croire que l’amour rendait complètement aveugle. Ou bien complètement con. J’optai plutôt pour la deuxième option.

« Merci, répondis-je avec sincérité. Nous avons bien travaillé en effet. Je crois que c’est la première fois que je suis autant émerveillé par le résultat final. Je pense que le lieu joue pour beaucoup aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête et descendis quelques marches. J’en gravis plusieurs.

« Il y a un problème ? demandai-je, soudainement inquiet. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer ?

-Gemma voudrait te voir. La cérémonie approche et elle commence à paniquer. »

Je souris. J’adorais rassurer mes mariées avant le coup de feu. Nous remontâmes les marches restantes, puis nous dirigeâmes vers la salle Mary Anning, où il avait été convenu que Gemma s’y préparerait. J’allai pousser la porte lorsqu’Harry attrapa mon poignet. Il me retourna vers lui et m’embrassa furtivement.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma sœur, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. »

Je me reculai, les jambes légèrement chancelantes. Il souriait niaisement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais souris en retour. J’appuyai sur la clenche.

« C’est une drôle de façon de me remercier, remarquai-je avant d’entrer.

-Ce n’est que le début, Louis. »

J’eus la gorge serrée. Je reportai mon attention sur Gemma, assise dos à moi, une jeune coiffeuse était en train de tresser ses cheveux. Elle portait toujours le déshabillé en soie qu’elle avait enfilé quelques heures plus tôt. Anne se tenait près d’elle, sa main dans la sienne. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe en dentelle bleu marine, ses cheveux épinglés sur le côté par un bibi à plumes. Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Sauvez-nous, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avec un petit rire.

-Elle est si…

-Oh, Louis, tu es là ! me coupa la voix de Gemma. Tout est prêt dans la salle ? La décoration est terminée ? J’aimerais que les photos soient prises avant la cérémonie. Est-ce que l’officiant est arrivé ? Louis, dis-moi qu’il est arrivé ! Et l’orchestre ? Est-ce qu’ils sont installés ? Je suis désolée, je me sens un peu nerveuse. »

Harry et Anne éclatèrent de rire, mais Gemma semblait horrifiée. Je passai une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Gemma, détends-toi, dis-je d’une voix douce. La décoration est terminée, l’officiant est déjà dans la salle et l’orchestre est en train de répéter. Il n’y a aucun retard sur le planning. Je peux t’assurer que tout va se dérouler comme prévu. Il n’y a aucune raison de paniquer. Veux-tu que j’aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, non, non, je veux que tu restes ici, s’il te plait. J’arrêterai de paniquer lorsque mon frère sera prêt ! Pour l’amour du ciel, Harry, habille-toi ! Je te jure que… »

Harry leva les mains en l’air en signe de capitulation. Il passa son sweat par-dessus sa tête et je détournai le regard. La photographe ne cessait de prendre leurs moindres faits et gestes en photos, le flash me faisait mal aux yeux. Je me décalai dans un coin de la pièce pour être sûr de n’être sur aucune prise. J’avais sûrement mieux à faire que de rester ici à attendre que la mariée soit prête, mais il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à partager ce moment intime. C’était presque comme si je faisais partie de la famille. Les babillages de Gemma et Anne, leurs éclats de rire, les cliquetis de l’appareil photo, le bruissement que faisait Harry en se déshabillant. Je n’exagérai pas en disant que c’était le plus beau mariage que j’avais organisé. Je ne cessai de me demander quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu’elles apprendraient qu’Harry et moi étions ensemble. Nous avions décidé de garder le secret un peu plus longtemps.

Gemma s’extasia devant sa nouvelle coiffure, puis se leva et fit tomber son déshabillé. Je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux. J’étais plutôt gêné à l’idée de voir ma cliente en corset et culotte en dentelle. Mais j’avais vraiment peur qu’elle et Anne se doutent de quelque chose si elles me voyaient regarder Harry s’habiller. C’est pourtant ce que je fis. Il avait enfilé son pantalon de smoking noir et une chemise blanche en satin. J’avais envie d’appuyer mes mains sur ses hanches et de presser un baiser entre ses omoplates. Je secouai la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il enfila ensuite sa veste et se retourna pour me faire face.

Il arqua un sourcil, attendant mon avis. Je devais avoir l’air niais puisque son sourire s’agrandit. Il était beau. Le costard était parfaitement ajusté et mettait en valeur ses courbes longilignes. La boutonnière florale égayait cet ensemble neutre, tout comme le vernis rouge flamboyant qui ornait ses ongles. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Gem, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Je te plais ? Et toi, maman ? »

Anne porta une main à sa bouche. Gemma lui jeta un coup d’œil et se figea. Je vis ses yeux s’embuer rapidement. Elle était divine dans sa robe de mariée.

Je reculai rapidement et m’éclipsai. Je devais leur laisser ce petit moment entre eux. La cérémonie commençait dans trente minutes. Cela me laissait le temps de me préparer moi aussi. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi fébrile ? Ce mariage n’était qu’un parmi tant d’autres. Je me sentais beaucoup plus impliqué que je ne l’aurais dû.

**********

Debout prêt de la porte, les mains derrière le dos, habillé de mon splendide costume bordeaux, j’accueillais avec bienveillance les invités qui se présentaient à moi. Tout le monde était élégamment habillé de smoking, tailleurs, robes longues, couronnes de fleurs, bibis et autres bijoux de tête. Les escarpins des dames claquaient sur le parquet de la salle des fossiles, les conversations allaient de bon train, certaines personnes ne semblaient pas s’être vues depuis des années. Il y avait des embrassades joyeuses, des accolades chaleureuses et éclats de rire enjoués, parfois quelques cris de surprise face à l’étrangeté et à la beauté des lieux.

Rebecca avait installé une magnifique arche florale. Elle avait un ton blanc nacré avec une multitude de roses, d’hortensias, de gysophiles et de pivoines, qui composaient également le bouquet de Gemma. L’allée était structurée par des lanternes dans lesquelles étaient allumées des bougies et les chaises Napoléon dorées étaient installées de chaque côté. Il y avait sur chacune d’elle un petit paquet de mouchoirs, le déroulé de la cérémonie et un sachet de grains de lavande à lancer sur les mariés pour leur porter bonheur, paix et passion.

J’étais ravi de voir que les invités étaient disciplinés et qu’ils s’asseyaient à l’endroit exact que je leur indiquais. Quel plaisir de ne pas être obligé de passer pour le rabat-joie de service lorsque personne ne vous écoute. Ils furent bientôt tous installés, alors je sortis de la salle et rejoignis les futurs mariés.

Michal semblait sur le point de s’évanouir, serrant fermement le bras de sa mère, avec qui il ferait son entrée. Malgré tout, il était très séduisant. Gemma, quant à elle, que dire ? Sa robe lui allait à la perfection, le bouquet apportait une touche de gaieté et elle avait l’air tellement heureuse qu’il était difficile de ne pas sourire bêtement en la voyant. Elle tenait le bras de son père, Des, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Derrière eux se trouvaient Harry, Anne et les deux jeunes demoiselles d’honneur. Je frappai dans mes mains pour attirer l’attention de tous.

« Très bien, tout le monde, la cérémonie va bientôt pouvoir commencer, annonçai-je. Je vous rappelle l’ordre pour le cortège. Les filles, c’est vous qui entrez en premier. Prenez bien votre temps pour marcher, rien ne presse. Ensuite, Harry et Anne, c’est votre tour. Attendez bien que les demoiselles d’honneur soient devant l’autel avant d’y aller. Puis, Michal et vous madame. Et enfin, Gemma et Des. Rappelez-vous, ne vous précipitez pas, saluez vos invités et profitez ! C’est le plus beau jour de votre vie ! Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête des pantins et je les entendis prendre une grande inspiration lorsque j’ouvris à nouveau les portes. La musique démarra, la voix de la chanteuse reprit _Shallow_ , me donnant des frissons. Les invités se levèrent et le cortège démarra. Personne ne marcha trop vite, personne ne trébucha et Michal réussit à ne pas s’effondrer sous le coup du stress. Une très belle entrée.

La musique s’acheva et tout le monde applaudit. Michal et Gemma se tinrent la main devant l’autel, des étoiles dans les yeux. L’officiant de cérémonie éleva enfin la voix.

« Bonjour à tous ! C’est avec un immense plaisir qu’aujourd’hui, nous allons célébrer le mariage de Gemma et Michal. En parcourant la salle du regard, je vois des sourires heureux, des âmes joyeuses. Nous avons tous absorbés le bonheur de ces deux jeunes gens qui ont décidé de s’unir pour la vie. Gemma, Michal, vous avez prêté serment de vous aimer toujours. Vous êtes désormais prêts pour la grande aventure de la vie. L’union d’un couple par le mariage ne peut réserver que de belles choses, les belles choses que vous deux avez imaginées ou imaginerez ensemble. Gemma, Michal, soyez à la hauteur de cet engagement qui vous mènera, j’en suis sûr, vers l’épanouissement personnel et une vie conjugale heureuse. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole au frère de Gemma, qui souhaite témoigner en ce jour si important. Harry, c’est à vous. »

Je me redressai, croisai mes mains moites. Harry s’approcha timidement du micro, qui était beaucoup trop bas pour lui. Il dut se pencher en avant, son dos était exagérément courbé.

« Hum, bonjour tout le monde, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant. Je pense que vous me connaissez tous, mais pour ceux pour qui ce ne serait pas le cas, je suis Harry, le petit frère de Gemma. C’est avec beaucoup d’émotion et de fierté que j’ai vu leur couple se former, s’aimer, s’épanouir. Je revois encore Gemma et son air niais après leur premier rendez-vous. Elle n’arrêtait pas de me répéter à quel point Michal était l’homme idéal. Je sais, je sais, il ne donne pas cette impression quand on le voit comme ça ! Malgré tout, je dois bien avouer qu’il faut un sacré courage pour supporter ma sœur au quotidien ! Lui passer la bague au doigt n’a pas été une mince affaire, mais Michal, mon cher beau-frère, tu as réussi cette épreuve avec brio ! Tu as également su conquérir nos cœurs. Prends bien soin de ma grande sœur, elle est ce qui peut t’arriver de mieux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de rire, beaucoup de joie et beaucoup d’enfants, car j’ai vraiment hâte d’être tonton. Votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir, alors qu’il soit vôtre pour toute la vie ! Et pour vous témoigner toute mon affection, je me suis permis d’écrire une petite chanson, que je vais vous interpréter. Si vous le voulez bien. »

Comme si quiconque pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec la gueule d’ange qu’il avait. Cela faisait des semaines que je me demandais ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir chanter. Il souriait tellement que ses fossettes creusaient ses joues. Il ne m’avait rien dit à ce sujet, prétextant qu’il n’avait pas fini d’écrire son texte. J’avais hâte de l’écouter. Je me souvenais qu’il avait toujours aimé chanter, qu’il aurait vraiment pu en faire son métier, qu’il avait même un petit carnet en cuir dans lequel il aimait noter les mélodies qu’il lui passait dans la tête. Il attrapa la guitare que la chanteuse lui tendait, puis s’installa sur un petit tabouret. L’officiant rapprocha le micro et l’ajusta à sa taille. Il fit quelques notes avec les cordes, se racla la gorge, fredonna. Son regard croisa le mien lorsqu’il commença à chanter.

_If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you_

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa voix. Elle semblait timide, gênée et il arrivait à atteindre des notes aiguës comme basses. Ses paupières étaient intimement closes, il semblait dans un autre monde, son monde, dans lequel personne ne pouvait pénétrer. J’étais totalement focalisé sur la chaleur de sa voix. Mes yeux devaient être écarquillés et ma bouche entrouverte, un air bête sur le visage. Je n’aurais jamais voulu qu’il s’arrête.

_I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_

_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing_

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_

_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien. Il avait un sourire en coin et mon cœur s’emballa. Je prêtai un peu plus attention à ce qu’il chantait. Sa voix avait gagné en assurance, il avait les sourcils froncés, l’air concentré. Une mèche de cheveux près de son oreille s’obstinait à rebiquer. L’encre de ses tatouages semblait ressortir encore plus sur la pâleur de sa peau et la blancheur de sa chemise. Et à la façon dont il me regardait, je me doutai qu’il n’avait pas écrit cette chanson pour Gemma. J’aurais pu mourir de plaisir et de fierté. Je sentais que mes joues étaient brûlantes et les gens auraient certainement pu se demander pourquoi j’étais dans un tel état, mais à cet instant précis, je me fichais de tout.

_I can feel your heart inside of mine, I feel it, I feel it_

_I've been going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it_

_Know that I'm just wasting time_

_And I hope that you don't run from me_

_For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart_

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_

_I'm missing half for me when we're apart_

_Now you know me, for your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

_For your eyes only_

Les invités se levèrent tous d’un coup et applaudirent vivement. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le nom de Zayn s’afficha sur l’écran. Je sortis discrètement de la salle pour décrocher.

« Louis, tu peux venir tout de suite, s’il te plait ? On a un souci pour les menus, j’ai 64 invités inscrits sur la feuille, mais nous n’avons que 63 repas de prévu. »

La tempête arrivait enfin. Je me pinçai l’arête du nez, essayant de garder mon calme. Il fallait toujours qu’il y ait une couille dans le potage.

« J’arrive, soupirai-je. »

Je raccrochai et traversai les couloirs d’un pas rapide, frustré, déçu. J’aurais tout donné pour assister à la fin de la cérémonie.

*********

La soirée battait son plein. Gemma et Michal venaient tout juste d’ouvrir le bal sur _Save the Last Dance for Me_. Ils avaient presque réussi à me faire pleurer. Les invités étaient à présent tous sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant au rythme endiablé de la musique qui passait. Harry avait abandonné son blazer depuis longtemps maintenant, retroussé ses manches jusqu’aux coudes, fait sauté un bouton de plus, révélant presque le papillon tatoué sur son abdomen. Le tissu était tendu sur les muscles de ses bras. L’éclairage de la salle faisait scintiller les anneaux sur ses doigts. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux à chaque fois qu’il se penchait. Ils bouclaient encore plus à cause de l’humidité de la pièce. Son immense sourire ne le quittait pas. Il était vraiment beau, ce con.

Je regardai ma montre. 00h35. Je soupirai. Je n’avais vraiment plus aucune raison de m’attarder ici. Pourtant, je restais le cul vissé sur ma chaise, triturant avec ma cuillère le reste de l’entremet vanille cerise que nous avait servi Zayn. J’étais maintenant seul à la table des prestataires ; la photographe avait disparu au milieu de tous ces corps entassés pour prendre les meilleurs clichés, les musiciens mettaient le feu à l’ambiance et les serveurs se pressaient de débarrasser les tables. En temps normal, je me serais précipité pour rentrer chez moi et me blottir sous ma couette après une journée aussi intense en émotions. Mais là, je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais continuer de lorgner sur Harry, la courbe de son dos, ses épaules décontractées, la coupe de champagne qu’il avait à la main et qu’il menaçait de renverser à chaque geste. Il savait que je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, il ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre de façon suggestive lorsqu’il surprenait mon regard.

Le fameux Nick qui était placé à côté de lui semblait être un très bon ami. Non, je n’étais pas jaloux. J’avais juste envie de les rejoindre pour lui rappeler qu’il était à moi maintenant. Les deux compères ne s’étaient pas quittés depuis le début de la soirée, chuchotant des messes basses, riant à gorge déployée, trinquant de trop nombreuses fois. Depuis un moment, Harry s’appuyait contre lui pour ne pas chanceler. Il avait sûrement trop abusé du champagne. Nick l’aidait à rester droit, une main fermement serrée autour de son bras.

Il faisait chaud. L’atmosphère était moite, l’air chargé d’une odeur âcre de roses et d’hortensias. Les pétales des fleurs commençaient à flétrir et la cire des bougies coulait sur les chemins de table. Au-dessus de ma tête, le squelette de la baleine bleue semblait profiter de la fête. Tout le monde chantait –ou plutôt massacrait- _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_ ; Harry sautillait sur place, Nick faisait une chorégraphie ridicule, Anne riait aux éclats, Gemma et Michal étaient dans leur bulle et ne semblaient même pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d’eux. Ce mariage était rempli d’amour, de joie et de gaité. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette atmosphère chaleureuse pour retrouver mon appartement vide et froid.

Je me résolus pourtant à me lever. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu’à mes mariés et attrapai la main de Gemma.

« Je vais y aller, criai-je par-dessus la musique. Encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, j’espère que tout a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j’ai pris un réel plaisir à travailler à vos côtés, vous êtes de très belles personnes et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour la suite de votre vie. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Michal me tapota doucement l’épaule. Gemma me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je n’aurais pas dû me sentir aussi émotif mais j’avais une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

« Merci pour tout, Louis, souffla-t-elle. Notre mariage a été plus que parfait grâce à toi. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. »

Elle embrassa ma joue, Michal me fit une accolade amicale et je tournai les talons. Ce n’était pas un adieu ; je devais les rejoindre le lendemain pour tout ranger.

Lorsque je refermai les portes du Hintze Hall, je me sentis bien seul. Dépourvu de monde, les couloirs du musée avaient des allures morbides. Je n’entendais plus que le son étouffé des éclats de rire et les basses de la musique. Je m’apprêtai à regagner la sortie lorsqu’on m’interpella.

« Louis ! Attends ! cria Harry derrière mon dos. »

Je me retournai et le regardai tituber jusqu’à moi. Il avait l’air d’avoir chaud, ses joues étaient rosies, un peu de sueur au-dessus de la lèvre. Je tendis le bras pour qu’il ne s’effondre pas.

« Mon dieu, Harry, tu es complètement bourré, soupirai-je.

-Oh non non non, pouffa-t-il, secouant la tête. C’est juste le champagne. Je vais bien. Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir partir sans me dire au revoir ? »

Il parlait lentement. Sûrement à cause de l’alcool qui embrumait son cerveau. Sa main serrait fortement mon avant-bras et le bout de ses chaussures touchaient les miennes. Il sentait effectivement le champagne, et autre chose, plus sucrée.

Son sourire s’évanouit et son air redevint soudainement sérieux. Il regarda autour de nous, puis saisit ma main et m’entraîna à travers les couloirs. Nous descendîmes un escalier qui menait à une galerie sombre et déserte.

« Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je, suspicieux.

-C’est la salle réservée pour la prochaine exhibition. Aucun risque qu’on soit dérangés.

-Dérangés ? »

C’est alors qu’il me poussa dans un recoin obscur et écarté des escaliers qui nous venions d’emprunter. Ses mains maintinrent mes bras le long de mon corps et sa bouche attaqua la mienne, férocement. Son bassin appuya contre le mien et c’est à cet instant précis que j’oubliai que c’était le mariage de sa sœur, qu’on pouvait nous surprendre, que l’exhibitionnisme était passible de prison. Harry se recula et mordit doucement mon cou, son souffle chaud frappant ma peau.

« Putain, Louis, j’ai rêvé de ça toute la journée, souffla-t-il. »

J’aurais voulu lui dire que c’était réciproque mais il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus durement. Ses bras entourèrent presque aussitôt ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de lui, tandis que je glissai ma main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts parcoururent mes hanches, avant de remonter sur mes flancs, tandis que sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres. Mes mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise et effleurèrent son ventre, il gémit contre ma bouche. Je passai mes doigts sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, avant d’enlever le bouton et de baisser sa fermeture.

« Louis, Louis, Louis, est-ce que tu te rappelles… Tu te rappelles quand… Quand on devait récupérer Liam à la gare ? On avait crevé sur la route et tu avais entrepris de changer… la roue et tu avais de la graisse partout sur les mains et sur ton t-shirt… tu étais tellement en colère et moi je n’arrêtais pas de rire… Dis, tu te souviens ? »

Oui, je m’en souvenais. Je me souvenais l’avoir menacé de laisser sur le bord de la route s’il n’arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi, mais ça ne l’avait pas dissuadé de rire à en perdre haleine.

Sa bouche dériva à nouveau sur mon cou. Mon corps tout entier brûlait sous la torture de ses suçons, ses morsures, les frottements lascifs de son sexe contre le mien et je fus obligé de fermer les yeux sous l’intensité du plaisir. Il glissa sa main dans mon caleçon et effleura mon sexe avec ses doigts.

« Et la fois où il avait tant neigé que nous ne pouvions pas sortir de mon appartement, reprit-il, haletant. On avait passé tout le week-end… au lit et tu avais… tu avais fait des pancakes… Mon dieu, ils étaient vraiment immangeables. C’était la chose la plus ignoble que je n’ai jamais mangé. »

Il rit contre mon cou et son souffle chaud me chatouilla. Oui, je n’avais jamais été doué en cuisine. Et oui, c’était la chose la plus ignoble que je n’ai jamais mangé aussi.

« Tu les avais quand même mangé, répliquai-je, pouffant.

-Je ne pouvais rien te refuser, Lou. Je ne peux toujours rien te refuser. »

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, me cognant contre le mur. Il ne m’avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des lustres. Je me sentais rougir et l’excitation n’y était pour rien. Les souvenirs s’enroulaient autour de moi et je me dis que ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de revenir dans le passé. Je me mis à mon tour à caresser le sexe de mon amant pour me distraire, embrassant ses lèvres pour étouffer nos gémissements. De ma main libre, je rapprochai ses hanches et baissai un peu plus son caleçon et son pantalon. J’éloignai sa main de mon sexe et décidai de partager nos caresses. Le liquide éjaculatoire coulait sur nos peaux et je me sentais submergé par toutes ces émotions, la chaleur, l’enivrement, la sensation du sexe d’Harry contre le mien et le lieu insolite de nos ébats.

Sa main rejoignit la mienne et nous accélérâmes la vitesse de nos frictions. Harry posa son front contre le mien, le souffle court. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, agrippant ma taille.

« Et tu te souviens toutes les soirées qu’on a passées à regarder les épisodes de Game of Thrones ? pantela-t-il. Tu n’arrêtais pas de… de baver sur Jon Snow… comment pourrais-je te blâmer ? Il est tellement… sexy… et tu finissais toujours par t’endormir sur moi… tu étais lourd et je ne pouvais plus… respirer mais j’aurais pu rester comme ça toute ma vie… Louis, putain.

-Je n’ai jamais aimé Game of Thrones.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardais, alors ?

-Parce que c’est ce que tu voulais, avouai-je, haletant. Moi non plus je ne pouvais rien te refuser. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous parlions autant alors que nous étions là, le pantalon aux genoux, à nous adonner à des pratiques plutôt explicites, dans un lieu public qui plus est. C’était bon de pouvoir se livrer autant, de se confier à lui. Maintenant que toutes les barrières étaient tombées entre nous, je voulais qu’il sache. Qu’il sache qu’il comptait pour moi. Qu’il avait toujours été important. Que je n’avais pas voulu qu’il sorte de ma vie. Que j’étais heureux qu’il y soit revenu. Que je ne voulais plus jamais qu’il en sorte.

Je l’embrassai brusquement, mordant le bout de sa langue. Son gémissement envoya une décharge de plaisir jusqu’à mon sexe, me faisant jouir subitement. Mes caresses devinrent sèches, brèves, brutales sur le sexe d’Harry. La douleur était quelque chose qui l’envoyait généralement sur le bord. Ses cuisses commençaient à trembler et sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Mon poing serra davantage son sexe. Sa bouche laissa échapper une multitude de _Louis Louis Louis_ lorsqu’il jouit, son sexe se contractant dans ma main, couvrant mes phalanges d’un liquide chaud et visqueux. Il était à bout de souffle, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche grande ouverte, des mèches de cheveux collés sur son front, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.

Reprenant nos esprits, nous eûmes un petit rire en voyant nos chemises et nos caleçons couverts de sperme. Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse, grimaçant au contact au froid et gluant.

« On devrait y aller, balbutiai-je, les jambes tremblantes à cause de l’intensité de l’orgasme. On pourrait nous voir et ta sœur doit se demander où tu es passé. »

Il hocha la tête et embrassa rapidement la commissure de mes lèvres. Nous remontâmes lentement les marches, Harry s’appuyant de tout son poids sur la rampe. J’allai prendre la direction de la sortie, Harry celle du Hintze Hall, mais je retins sa main. Ses yeux étaient brillants et voilés, ses pupilles dilatées. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées. Il était peu probable que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu’il avait fait. Ils se poseraient des questions, pour sûr. Surtout avec les quelques tâches suspectes sur le devant de sa chemise.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Merci pour la chanson, soufflai-je. »

Il sourit un peu plus, m’embrassa, murmura un petit _je t’aime_ contre ma bouche puis disparut au détour d’un couloir sombre. Il était tard, j’étais fatigué et vidé de toute énergie. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c’était la douce chaleur qui se propageait dans mon ventre et le sourire niais collé sur mon visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le dernier chapitre :D


	20. Chapter 20

Le temps s’assombrissait de plus et plus et j’avais l’audace d’espérer une tempête de neige pour Noël. Emmitouflé dans un plaid en moumoute, une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains, je regardai d’un air amusé Harry qui se débattait pour démêler la guirlande électrique. Il n’avait toujours pas compris que tirer comme un sourd sur chaque extrémité ne faisait qu’aggraver les nœuds. Il y avait autour du sapin Nordmann que nous venions d’acheter une dizaine de sacs remplis de décoration de Noël. J’avais vite compris que la passion d’Harry pour cette fête était indiscutable. Mais ce n’était pas fêter la naissance de Jésus qui l’intéressait le plus, non. Il était bien plus impatient que moi à l’idée de célébrer mon anniversaire.

« Tu sais que tu n’arriveras jamais à mettre toutes ces décorations sur le sapin ? demandai-je avec un petit rire.

-Me mettrais-tu au défi, Tomlinson ? répliqua-t-il d’un ton malicieux. 

-Bien sûr que non. Tu serais bien capable de nous trouver un deuxième sapin pour me prouver qu’acheter toutes ces babioles était une nécessité absolue. »

Il sourit davantage et nous savions tous les deux que j’avais raison. J’étais têtu, mais l’obstination d’Harry était monstrueuse. J’avais compris depuis un moment déjà qu’il valait mieux ne pas argumenter trop longtemps avec lui. Il obtenait toujours gain de cause. C’est la raison pour laquelle, roulé en boule au bout du canapé, ronflait Croque-Mou, un petit chaton roux et fluffy que nous avions recueilli quelques semaines auparavant. _S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, dis oui, Louis, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël_ , avait supplié Harry en faisant la moue. Et j’avais aussi compris que lorsqu’il me faisait ces yeux là, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je me demandais s’il s’en était rendu compte et s’il en abusait. Probablement.

« Tu peux m’aider ? geignit-il, me tendant la guirlande. »

Pendant une seconde, je me dis que j’étais vraiment très amoureux de lui pour quitter la chaleur de mon petit cocon. Je reposai ma tasse sur la table basse et saisis la guirlande. Je commençai à défaire tous les nœuds qu’il avait créé tandis qu’il déballait toutes les décorations. Il marmonnait doucement les paroles de la playlist de Noël qu’il avait lancé. J’avais un peu de mal à me concentrer dans ma tâche ; Harry avait l’air tellement cozy avec ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, son jogging en velours et son pull vert hideux. J’avais hâte de terminer la décoration de l’appartement pour un petit Netflix and Chill.

La guirlande enfin démêlée, je commençai à l’installer sur le sapin. Harry me rejoignit rapidement, deux ornements rouges et dorés dans les mains.

« J’ai eu ma mère au téléphone, annonçai-je, le laissant accrocher la guirlande au plus haut du sapin. Elle a dit qu’elle serait ravie de nous accueillir pour le 24. C’est toujours d’accord pour toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et le 25, nous serons chez Gemma. Notre premier Noël ensemble, tu te rends compte ? »

J’avais un peu de mal à me rendre compte de tous les changements qui s’étaient opérés depuis un peu plus de quatre mois. Parfois, j’étais surpris de retrouver Harry à l’appartement lorsque je rentrais du travail. Si nous avions de prime abord convenu de prendre notre temps, les choses ne s’étaient pas réellement passées comme nous l’aurions voulu. Tout paraissait simple, comme si nous étions en couple depuis des années. Et c’est sûrement parce que nous attendions ce moment depuis si longtemps que ce ne fut pas un problème lorsqu’Harry emménagea chez moi quelques jours seulement après l'annonce officielle de notre relation.

« N’aies pas l’air aussi constipé, pouffa-t-il, me balançant une boule à accrocher. Il n’y a aucune raison de stresser.

-Tu ne m’as jamais vu constipé.

-Dieu merci. »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rigoler à mon tour. Je n’étais pas vraiment stressé à l’idée de passer Noël avec sa famille ; après tout, je les connaissais déjà et ils m’avaient tous accepté à bras ouverts lorsqu’Harry avait dévoilé notre relation. Le problème était que, à presque 30 ans, je n’avais jamais présenté quelqu’un à ma famille. A ce stade, ils étaient tous désespérés. Aussi, lorsque j’avais annoncé à ma mère que je ne viendrais pas seul pour les fêtes de fin d’année, elle avait hurlé d’excitation dans le combiné. Harry avait peut-être tort d’être aussi détendu. Il n’était vraiment pas prêt à subir l’interrogatoire de toute ma famille.

« Et pour le jour de l’an, on organise toujours une fête à la maison ? demanda-t-il, se reculant de quelques centimètres pour juger l’avancée de notre travail. »

_A la maison_. Ce genre de phrases me faisait frissonner et sourire niaisement. C’était sorti naturellement de la bouche d’Harry. J’avais eu peur qu’il ne se sente pas chez lui ici. Mais ce n’était visiblement pas le cas.

« Oui, bien sûr. On pourrait inviter les garçons, Gemma et Michal aussi, et…

-Sebastian ? me coupa-t-il.

-Si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénients. »

Il hocha négativement la tête. Malgré une légère jalousie, Harry n’avait jamais montré de ressentiment envers Sebastian ; au fil du temps, nous nous étions même rendu compte qu’ils s’entendaient très bien. Et puis, après tout, c’était peut-être grâce à lui que j’avais osé franchir le pas. Sebastian était donc parti à Chester pour l’ouverture de la nouvelle agence et j’étais maintenant à la tête de celle de Londres. Beaucoup plus de travail, beaucoup plus de responsabilités, mais j’étais on-ne-peut-plus heureux de ce cadeau qu’il m’avait fait.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Croque-Mou, qui, repu de sa sieste, s’amusait à donner des coups de pattes sur les boules qui pendaient des branches.

« Je t’avais dit qu’avoir un chat en période de Noël serait une mauvaise idée, ricanai-je. »

Harry prit le chaton dans ses bras avant qu’il ne fasse basculer le sapin et l’embrassa sur la tête. Celui-ci se lova contre sa poitrine et je me sentis presque jaloux. Et Harry dut remarquer ma moue boudeuse, puisqu’il redéposa Croque-Mou sur le canapé et se rapprocha de moi à pas de loup. Il me serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je gloussai lorsqu’il y déposa un baiser humide.

« Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud taquinant ma peau. Et je t’aime. »

Même s’il me l’avait dit de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois, le poids de la déclaration semblait chaque fois un peu plus important. Et cela suffisait à me tordre le ventre. Je n’avais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Harry. C’était fort, intense et tellement pur.

« Quand je pense à tout ce temps qu’on a perdu, ricanai-je, glissant ma main sur sa nuque. Comment a-t-on pu autant mal se comprendre ?

-On était vraiment stupides et aucun de nous deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je t’aurais avoué mes sentiments si Zayn ne m’avait pas dit qu’ils étaient réciproques. »

Je me reculai vivement, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu n’étais pas au courant ? demanda Harry, hésitant. Je pensais que tu le savais.

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Il m’a dit que je devrais tout t’avouer avant ton départ pour Chester. Que je n'avais rien à perdre, tout à gagner.

-Tu es sérieux, Haz ? C’est exactement ce que m’a dit Sebastian ! »

Il y eut un blanc, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux, puis Harry éclata de rire.

« Ok, je crois qu’ils ont tout manigancé derrière notre dos, déclara-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Tu ne devrais pas trouver ça drôle, le réprimandai-je, lui pinçant le bras. Ils nous ont manipulés ! »

Il m’attrapa par la taille et faufila sa main sur mon sweat. Elle était chaude contre ma peau. Il pressa son front contre le mien.

« Quand bien même ils nous auraient manipulé, c’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c’est tout ce qui compte.

-Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d’accord, nous aurions bien fini par nous rendre compte que nous étions éperdument amoureux l’un de l’autre.

-Lewis, soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour…

-Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas organiser le mariage de Zayn, déclarai-je, ignorant sa remarque. Ça lui apprendra. »

Harry me relâcha et se remit à rire. Il me donna un coup de hanches et se remit à déposer des boules çà et là sur le sapin. J’étais obligé d’admettre qu’il commençait à être très joli.

« Tu ne feras jamais ça, reprit-il. Tu es bien trop heureux d’organiser leur mariage. Tu n’arrêtes pas de me rabâcher les oreilles de la beauté de leur projet. »

Je ne répondis pas, légèrement énervé, parce qu’il avait entièrement raison. Le mariage était prévu pour le mois de mai et j’avais vraiment hâte de le célébrer. Ils avaient choisi le thème du cirque et je n’étais pas peu fier d’avoir trouvé un véritable chapiteau rouge et blanc comme lieu de réception. Il y aurait même une machine à pop-corn et à barbe à papa.

« Ça va être un mariage splendide, acquiesçai-je. Sûrement le plus beau que je ferai de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement aigue.

-Oui, le mariage de Gemma et Michal était grandiose, mais avec Zayn et…

-Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, gloussa-t-il, ajustant un petit bonhomme de neige qui menaçait de tomber.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? »

Il me regarda avec intensité, les joues rosies et je devais avoir l’air d’une chouette ahurie, attendant qu’il éclaire ma lanterne. Il tourna la tête lorsqu’il me répondit.

« Je pensais que _notre_ mariage serait le plus beau que tu organiserais. »

Il accentua bien sur le _notre_ et je me sentis extrêmement fébrile. Mon cerveau semblait ne plus être connecté au reste de mon corps.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? répétai-je stupidement. »

Il éclata de rire. Il se rapprocha de moi et je voulus lui échapper, mais il agrippa mon bras et me tira sur le canapé.

« Bébé, tu es tellement peu perspicace. »

J’atterris à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux émeraude étaient étincelants. Mon estomac se tordit d’anticipation et je frôlai la crise cardiaque. J’appuyai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Attends, soufflai-je, mes ongles s’enfonçant dans sa peau. Attends, Harry. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je veux dire ?

-Et qu’est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? »

Je ne voulais pas jouer à ce petit jeu. Nous y avions joué depuis bien trop longtemps. Et quelque chose me disait que le sujet était beaucoup trop sérieux.

« Harry, est-ce que c’est une demande en mariage ? requis-je, le souffle court. »

Il pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. J’espérai ne pas me tromper, auquel cas je serai vraiment passé pour un abruti. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front, bouclant aux extrémités. Le baume à lèvres au karité qu’il mettait depuis le début de l’hiver rendait ses lèvres brillantes. Comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, il releva la tête pour m’embrasser.

« Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage officielle, assura-il contre ma bouche. Je voudrais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus romantique. Mais je veux juste être sûr que tu me laisseras faire.

-Quand ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas, ricana-t-il, trainant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Ça gâcherait la surprise. Ça veut dire que j’ai ta permission ? »

Il semblait sûr de lui, mais je pouvais distinguer le tremblement de ses mains. Je remarquai qu'il avait un trou sous l’encolure de son pull. Je pressai chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes et il couina de mécontentement, bloquant ses mains derrière ma nuque.

« Dis-moi que j’ai ta permission, s’il te plait, geignit-il. »

Je me penchai un peu plus en avant, appuyant ma bouche contre son cou. J’étais sûr qu’il pouvait sentir les battements intempestifs de mon cœur contre son torse. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi lorsque je murmurai un _oui_ timide contre sa peau. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi comblé. Et pendant un court instant, je me demandai si c’était vraiment ça l’amour. Se sentir étourdi, fébrile, vulnérable. Se sentir enfin entier, parce qu’il me manquait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi lorsqu’il n’était pas là. Accepter le moindre de ses défauts, et Dieu qu’il en avait ! Sa sale manie de coller ses pieds froids contre mes mollets pour se réchauffer, l’horrible jus de chou kale qu’il tentait tous les matins de me faire boire et son besoin d’aller courir le dimanche au lieu de rester sous la couette avec moi. Il y avait aussi ce sentiment de bonheur indescriptible qui me comprimait la poitrine et qui faisait presque mal.

Et puis finalement, lorsqu'il me fit basculer sur le canapé, s'allongeant entre mes jambes, je décidai que l’amour n’avait pas de définition ; c’était un sentiment puissant, incontrôlable et terrible et c’est ce qu’il y avait de plus beau. Avec Harry dans mes bras, notre chaton qui ronronnait près de nous, notre premier sapin de Noël brillant de mille feux, je compris enfin qu’une vie sans amour ne valait pas la peine d’être vécue.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc la fin de cette fiction... Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça me fait tout drôle ! 
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Merci à tous pour vos kudos, merci beaucoup à SparklingSnow et just_a_moron de m'avoir suivie et aiguillée durant la publication de la fiction. Grâce à vous et vos commentaires bienveillants, j'ai pu prendre du recul sur mon écriture et changer les petites choses qui ne fonctionnaient pas !
> 
> J'espère revenir dans quelques mois avec une nouvelle fiction ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou sur Tumblr (teamlouis2020) si le coeur vous en dit ! 
> 
> Je vous dis à bientôt et encore merci xxx


End file.
